I fell in love
by AristeMousa
Summary: Alexy es un chico. A Alexy le gustan los chicos; eso lo sabe todo el Sweet Amoris. ¿Qué pasaría si un giro del destino cambiara su panorama? [Alexy x Sucrette].
1. Prólogo

**I fell in Love**

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos son propiedad de ChiNoMiko._

La fresca mañana mudaba las rosáceas nubes en azules algodones levemente emblanquecidos. El despunte del Sol, agradabilísimo, tocaba a quienes osaban caminar tan temprano bajo su cálida luz.

Los rayos del astro se colaron por los pequeños espacios descuidados por las ventanas de cierta muchacha, que aún dormía tranquilamente en su cama. Sin embargo, le molestó la luz y reticentemente abrió sus ojos celestes. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz, y, luego de haberse arreglado para ir al instituto, salió de su casa tras despedirse de su querida tía Ágatha.

Ya estaba completamente azulado el cielo cuando entró en el célebre Sweet Amoris. Pasando el umbral, dio un leve respingo al ver al gemelo de Armin acercándose a ella rápidamente.

-¡Sucrette!- exclamaba él alegremente al tiempo en que agitaba su mano izquierda para saludarla.

-Alexy…- musitó la muchacha, viéndolo con un poco de tristeza.

-¡Hola!, ¿cómo… estás?- la cara del peliazul se había tornado en una de preocupación al ver a su amiga tan apática. -¿Te sientes bien, Su?-.

-Sí, sí. Perdón, estoy un poco distraída. No dormí muy bien hoy- mintió ella, esbozando una sonrisa con todas sus ganas.

-Ah, ya veo. Bueno, procura dormir temprano hoy- dijo él mientras le sonreía cálidamente. Sucrette asintió mientras seguía caminando con él hacia el Aula B.

Dejó de poner atención en sus palabras, limitándose a sonreír tontamente y a contestar con monosílabos. No sabía qué hacer cada vez que se encontraba en situaciones como ésa: estar a solas con Alexy. Desde hacía un tiempo se dio cuenta de que su corazón latía más rápidamente siempre que él le hablaba, la miraba, la abrazaba, le sonreía. Intentaba contenerse, pero no podía detener sus sentimientos; cada vez era más difícil.

Terminada la clase del Sr. Farres, Sucrette fue la primera en salir del salón, arrastrando consigo la mirada de los chicos de la clase. Sólo su mejor amiga, Rosalya, se aventuró a caminar tras ella a paso acelerado mientras, en vano, la llamaba repetidas veces. La alcanzó en las escaleras, obligándola a girarse hacia ella, pues había conseguido sujetar firme, aun no fuertemente, su mano. Sucrette frenó su carrera, aún sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te pasa, Su?- ella se limitó a corresponderle la mirada sin ocultar ninguna expresión: los ojos azules se apagaban por la tristeza y el silencio hablaba por la muchacha.

-¿Es por lo que me dijiste?- Sucrette asintió lentamente con la cabeza, agitando un poco sus hebras negras.

Esta vez, las palabras no salieron de la boca de la peliblanca, ya que nunca se había enfrentado a una batalla perdida. Se limitó a abrazarla para que ella se desahogara libremente. De todos los chicos en el instituto, ¿por qué su amiga fue a enamorarse del único que era gay? La situación no mejoraba, ya que las esperanzas ni siquiera estaban presentes y la constante presencia de Alexy alteraba más de lo normal a la pelinegra.

-No sé qué voy a hacer, Rosa- dijo, mientras se separaba de ella.

-Amiga…- iba a decir algo más, pero vieron que el rey de Roma se acercaba. Sucrette y Rosalya lo vieron caminando por el pequeño pasillo, acercándose hasta quedar al pie de las escaleras. Parecía que estaba un poco agitado.

-Su, de verdad, ¿qué tienes?- la chica guardó silencio e intentó volver su cara hacia otra parte.

-¿Estás molesta conmigo?- esta vez, la voz de Alexy cambió de tono.

Sucrette tan sólo respiró hondo y frunció un poco el ceño ante la pregunta. No era posible que ella estuviera molesta con Alexy; no era eso. Rosa, entretanto, se alejó lentamente, al saber que ellos dos necesitaban estar solos.

-N-no es eso-.

-¿Entonces qué pasa?-.

Mientras el silencio seguía en boga de Sucrette, Alexy subía lentamente los escalones, como reflexionando a cada paso que daba. Desde hacía dos semanas que su mejor amiga estaba actuando extraño: hablaba menos, estaba muy nerviosa, se le quebraba la voz y, lo más terrible, lo evitaba. No recordaba haber hecho nada para molestarla, así que estaba desconcertado. ¿Sería que de repente había dejado de hablarle así sin más? ¿De la noche a la mañana había caído de su gracia y por eso rehuía las conversaciones y los tiempos que antes disfrutaban juntos?

Llegó al límite de su paciencia (incluso Alexy lo tenía), cuando vio el agua salada agolpándose en los ojos de su amiga. Acortó la distancia de tal manera que sólo estaban separados por un escalón.

-¡Su, por favor!- estaba desesperado por no entender nada de lo que pasaba.

Y la bomba estalló:

-¡Me gustas, maldición!-.

-¿Qué…?- sus violetas pupilas se dilataron al máximo. No era posible que las cosas se hubieran tornado de esa manera.

-Escucha, yo…- Alexy intentaba formular una manera de expresarse, pero seguía muy impresionado por lo que había escuchado hacía cinco segundos.

Su cuerpo, como en automático, quería acercarse a ella y abrazarla. Quería decirle que la quería mucho, que la adoraba. Quería detener sus lágrimas y reconfortarla de alguna manera.

Aún los separaba un escalón. Parecía que era más alto que de costumbre.

-Su...- intentaba hablar, pero no salían las palabras.

-Su, yo…- entonces, en un solo instante, todavía procesando las palabras de Sucrette, sus pies lo traicionaron: al tiempo en que pisó el siguiente escalón para tocar a la chica, su pie resbaló…

-¡Alexy!-

...y todo fue oscuro.


	2. I: Una tibieza desconocida

**I fell in Love**

I: Una tibieza desconocida

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos son propiedad de ChiNoMiko._

-¡Alexy!-.

-Alex, por favor-.

El aludido escuchaba que lo llamaban, mas le costaba abrir los ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente la cabeza. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le había sucedido. ¿Quizá de nuevo su cama le había jugado una mala pasada?

-¿Qué me pasó?- musitó lentamente mientras apretaba los párpados por el dolor que sentía.

Abrió sin prisa sus ojos violetas, encontrándose con dos pares azules: los de su mejor amiga y los de su hermano, Armin, quien al fin pudo dejar de contener el aliento. La joven, espantada, no apartaba la mirada de su amigo; necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Puesto que notó que el peliazul intentaba ponerse de pie sin éxito, dijo:

-Ayúdame, Armin-. El ojiazul comprendió rápidamente y cargó a su hermano, para llevarlo a la enfermería. Al llegar ahí, explicaron la situación y la mujer a cargo les pidió que salieran de la habitación, pues haría un chequeo para saber si Alexy tenía lesiones serias por la caída.

Sucrette, ya sin poder contener las lágrimas, comenzó a sollozar llevándose las manos a la cara. Armin, por su parte, tan sólo la abrazó gentilmente permitiéndole humedecer su camisa. No sabía qué había pasado, pues llegó a las escaleras tras haber escuchado el estrépito de la caída de Alexy. Aunque estaba muy preocupado por su gemelo, parecía que quien se escondía en sus brazos lo estaba aún más.

-Tranquila, tú viste que recobró la conciencia rápidamente. Seguramente sólo tiene un chichón en la cabeza o algún raspón- decía mientras le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda. Ella no dijo nada, sólo continuó aferrando sus manos a la camisa del azabache, dando rienda suelta a sus emociones.

Pasado un rato, la doctora llamó a Armin para hablar con él a solas. Sucrette, entretanto, se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su blusa, esforzándose por calmarse y repetirse que todo estaría bien.

-¿Por qué soy tan idiota?- susurró para sí misma al pensar que todo había sucedido por su falta de templanza. Ya sabía cómo se sentía Alexy. No; todos lo sabían: él era gay. ¿Por qué insistía en algo que era imposible? ¿Por qué, tonta, conservaba esperanzas en que algún día cambiara y se fijara en ella? Quizá era porque él le había dicho que, si le gustaran las chicas, ella sería su tipo. ¡Ah, malditas esperanzas!

Se recriminó mentalmente hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Ella subió la mirada encontrando la de Armin. Rápidamente se puso de pie para encararlo: necesitaba saber cómo estaba su hermano, quería escuchar que estaba bien todo.

-¿Qué te dijo?- la chica no apartaba la mirada de la de Armin, quien le sonrió.

-Tranquila, él está bien. Como te dije, tan sólo tiene un chichón en la cabeza-.

Sucrette se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón mientras exhalaba un gran suspiró de alivio. Cerró sus ojos; así se quedó agradeciendo porque no había pasado nada grave. Armin la acompañó unos instantes más, porque en seguida salió la doctora acompañada de Alexy.

-Y ten más cuidado, jovencito-.

-Sí, je, je, je- dijo el peliazul mientras sonreía llevándose una mano a la nuca. El foco atención del pasó de la doctora a la chica espantada que estaba delante de ellos.

-¡Su!- exclamó mientras iba a abrazar a su amiga. Ella le correspondió, estrujándolo fuertemente, intentando sentir que no se desvanecería y convenciéndose de que Alexy estaba bien.

Se quedaron así largos segundos, hasta que la voz de la médico los interrumpió.

-Joven, tome una tableta de esto todos los días durante dos semanas- le dijo entregándole un pequeño frasco de color blanco, signado con una etiqueta verde.

-Está bien- dijo Alexy extendiendo su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha descansaba en la cintura de Sucrette.

-Y usted, jovencita- la pelinegra aún tenía una de sus manos en la espalda de Alexy -por favor, cuide de su novio, pues quizá tendrá dolor de cabeza durante esta semana- dijo mientras les sonreía pícaramente.

Sucrette de inmediato se alejó de Alexy y movió cabeza y manos para negarlo, pero el fuerte sonrojo que manaba de su rostro le restaba veracidad. La mujer tan sólo rio un poco y se volvió a su consultorio. La muchacha, ruborizada, esperando alguna palabra, más bien queja, de Alexy, no oyó nada. Lo miró de reojo y se encontró con algo que la sorprendió: las mejillas del muchacho estaban tenuemente bañadas por rosas.

Quizá sólo era su imaginación, ¿no? Después de todo, a Alexy le iban los tíos.

Armin, aún riéndose por el comentario a aquellos dos, le dio una palmada en la espalda a su gemelo y se fue de ahí, pues ya llevaba casi dos horas sin tocar su PSP.

Mientras tanto, ellos dos, al quedarse solos, convinieron en irse a casa a descansar. Caminaron lentamente todo el camino del pasillo hasta el patio, hablando cosas sin importancia mientras se regocijaban con la compañía del otro. Justo cuando sintieron el frescor del viento que chocaba con las hojas de los árboles y se disponían a salir del Sweet Amoris, se encontraron con el delegado.

-Alexy, ¿estás bien? Me acabo de encontrar a Armin y él me dijo que te caíste de las escaleras- dijo el rubio.

-Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estaré bien- él sonrió mientras mostraba su típica sonrisa.

-¿Y tú?, ¿estás bien, Sucrette?- ésta asintió.

-¿Ya te vas a casa?- volvió a preguntar el ojimiel; Sucrette, a asentir.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- se ofreció amablemente, provocando que Alexy frunciera un poco el ceño.

-Es que planeaba acompañar a Alexy a casa. Ya ves que no está bien del todo, Nath- la ojiazul intentaba disfrazar su rechazo con cortesía. Nathaniel siempre había sido muy atento con ella al ayudarle en lo que podía y escuchándola cuando lo necesitaba. No se merecía el rechazo, pero no estaba en la mejor situación.

-Sí, disculpa- dijo, avergonzado por su fallido intento de estar a solas con ella. -Entonces nos vemos mañana, Su. Que te mejores pronto, Alexy- y, sin más, regresó a su segunda casa, la sala de delegados.

Siguieron caminando, retomando la plática anterior al encuentro con el delegado. La concordia reinaba, gracias a que no tocaban el tema del accidente: Sucrette, por un lado, no quería hablar de ello hasta que viera que Alexy se sintiera mejor. Tenía miedo de provocarle dolor de cabeza o algo más que arruinara la paz existente entre ellos. Alexy, por otro, se sentía algo extraño por el golpe. Recordaba que estaba en las escaleras con Sucrette. Alguien más estaba ahí, ¿quizá Rosalya?, ¿Iris?, ¿Violeta? Sin duda era una chica, pero no estaba segura de quién. También recordaba esas odiosas lágrimas en los ojos azules de su amiga. ¿Por qué estaba llorando…?

Dejando de poner atención a las palabras, miró a Sucrette, que tenía la vista hacia el frente. Sus ojos estaban levemente hinchados, quién sabe cuántas lágrimas había derramado. Más aún, le inquietaba la causa; estaba seguro de que lo sabía, pero no lograba traerlo a su memoria.

Esos ojos celestes, profundos como un mar, antes salpicados por las olas de sus lágrimas, lo invitaban a mirarlos más y más. Y eso hacía, no podía apartar la mirada de ellos. No supo en qué momento se detuvo a contemplarlos ni cuándo había tomado del brazo a Sucrette, obligándola a mirarlo de frente. Entonces tuvo todo ese cielo frente a él.

-¿Alexy?- su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Observó su mano y la apartó rápidamente, casi como si su acompañante fuera ígnea, mientras se disculpaba repetidamente. Estaba sonrojado. No entendía por qué se había detenido a contemplar las luces de ella. Comenzó a dolerle un poco la cabeza, pero soportó calladamente para no asustar a la muchacha.

En el horizonte el sol se ocultaba y la explosión de colores naranja, amarillo, rojo, rosa y azul ya cubría el cielo y salpicaba las nubes. No tardaron mucho más en llegar a la casa de Armin y Alexy. Éste último sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y, antes de meterlas en la cerradura, se dio la vuelta hacia Sucrette.

-Su…- el llamado la sorprendió.

-Dime- la joven le sonrió.

Se quedó pensando por dónde comenzar. Sentía que no era el momento oportuno, pero le intrigaba saber qué había pasado. Necesitaba; no, deseaba saberlo. Ya habría preguntado, pero lo detenía el recuerdo de la tristeza de la muchacha. ¿Sería que él había hecho algo malo? ¿Acaso ella estaba confiándole algún mal recuerdo o una desagradable experiencia? ¿Posiblemente habían tenido una discusión sobre algo que no recordaba? Nada lo convencía: no tenía corazón para hacerle algo malo ni habían tenido discusiones o momentos difíciles, excepto el de esa escoria llamada Debrah. Además, si ella lo pasaba mal, seguramente habrían salido juntos a algún lado para alegrarla; definitivamente no se quedarían en las escaleras.

La hermosa sonrisa que Sucrette le dedicaba lo obligó a mudar de intenciones. Realmente quería a esa chica: era su mejor amiga. Ya tendría tiempo para averiguar qué había sucedido, después de todo, no era nada grave y estaba seguro de que ella se lo contaría otro día.

-Dio un paso hacia adelante, quedando frente a ella. En un solo gesto, la abrazó tímidamente, cerrando sus ojos al instante por el placentero contacto. Sintió las manos de ella tocar su espalda, reconfortándolo de cierta manera. No estaba seguro de la mezcla de emociones que de repente lo invadía, pero no era nada desagradable, sino como una tibieza desconocida hasta entonces.

Ese abrazo era distinto de los otros tantos que ya le había dispensado.

Ambos se separaron sonrientes. -Entonces nos vemos mañana, Su-. Ella asintió y se marchó a casa después de que Alexy cerró la puerta.

Él, casi arrastrando los pies, fue hasta su habitación, ignorando completamente a Armin (que de todas formas ni siquiera lo vio entrar, ya que su prioridad era su nuevo videojuego). Se tumbó boca abajo en la cama, dispuesto a dormir un montón. Cerró los ojos, poco después sintió que el estupor lo enervaba paulatinamente.

Siempre, antes de dormir, recordaba las facciones del militar, sus cabellos marrones y esos ojazos verdes que lo hacían cambiar de colores y le dificultaban la respiración. Por supuesto que esa noche no sería la excepción. Sonrió con Kentin en su mente, instantes después se acordó del rostro de Sucrette y sonrió más ampliamente. No se molestó en prestar mucha atención a la sinceridad de sus emociones, después de todo, a él le gustaban los chicos, ¿no?

* * *

_Al fin el primer capítulo propiamente dicho de mi primer fic :) _

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_Creo que actualizaré conforme al interés que vea que hay en la historia. Así decidiré si sigo trabajando en ella o si me dedico a escribir otras cosas que tengo en mente._

_¡Consejos, críticas y comentarios son bienvenidos!_

_Gracias por leer._


	3. II: Gotas de confusión

**I fell in Love**

II: Gotas de confusión

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos son propiedad de ChiNoMiko._

_**Alexy's PoV**_

_-Alex- me llamó._

_-¿Kentin?-._

_-Sé que esto es repentino, pero…-_

_-¿Pero?- ¿acaso sería que..?_

_-La verdad es que tú…-._

_Estábamos únicamente nosotros dos, en medio de lo que siempre había querido, pero de repente todo se oscureció, dejándome iluminado por una tenue luz que provenía desde arriba. Al siguiente segundo, otra luz apareció, iluminando a una chica de cabello largo y negro. Me parece que es familiar, ¿la conozco de algún lado?_

_-Alexy- me llamó sin voltear. Su melodiosa voz era extrañamente familiar. Estoy seguro de que ya he hablado con ella en alguna ocasión; me pregunto si es del instituto. Seguía con mis cavilaciones, cuando ella se dio la vuelta, dejándome apreciar su rostro. La luz hacía que sus ojos se vieran más brillantes de lo que eran, justo como cuando el sol brilla en un día claro: así parecía que sus azuladas luces destellaban. Dichos destellos, trémulos, aún no conseguían fluir por sus delicadas mejillas, debido a los esfuerzos de esa chica._

_La miré una y otra y otra vez. ¡¿Dónde la he visto antes?!_

_-Alexy…- abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero me interrumpió alzando su brazo derecho, manteniendo su palma extendida, como deteniéndome._

_-… siempre acuérdate de…- y, a paso lento, llegó frente a mí._

_Pude ver cada rasgo delicado de su blanco rostro: su frente, cubierta por su flequillo negro; sus grandes ojos azules, retocados por largas pestañas; su pequeña nariz; sus finos labios, teñidos por el rosa de su labial. Era una chica muy bella. Tenía varias amigas y conocidas bastante lindas, pero ninguna se parecía ella._

_-Acuérdate, Alexy…- susurró mientras se aferraba a mí, subiendo sus manos por mis hombros, hasta colgarlas detrás de mi cuello. Aunque su rostro estaba muy cerca, no me inquietaba. Sin embargo, en un instante todo vino a mi mente: su cara, la tibieza de sus manos, su suave respirar… ¡era Sucrette! Mis piernas perdieron fuerza por la sorpresa e irremediablemente caímos, arrodillados, al suelo. Ella seguía abrazándome del cuello, yo tocaba el piso con mis palmas._

_-Su…- me sonrojé un poco al verla más detenidamente._

_-Alexy…- ella seguía acercándose a mi rostro. Estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer._

_-Su, yo…- intentaba decirle mis sentimientos, mas mis labios se movían sin pronunciar ni un solo sonido._

_Quise repetirle lo que ella ya sabía para que se detuviera, pero sentía que haría algo malo._

_-Alexy…- se quedó, dios mío, a un par de centímetros de mi rostro. Ella permaneció así, mirándome fijamente, ya sin oponer resistencia alguna a las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos._

_-S-su, a mí…- no podía -t-tú sabes q-que… a mí… - ¡agh!, siento que estoy perdido._

_-Alexy…- ella entrecerró sus ojos y se acercó un poco más. Lo extraño era que escuchaba su voz repetidas veces, como alejándose paulatinamente, a pesar de estar tan cerca de mí._

_**End Alexy's PoV**_

-N-no, espera…-.

-Despierta, Alexy- Armin lo sacudía constantemente desde hacía un rato.

-¡Espera, Su!- el peliazul se levantó bruscamente, quedando sentado en su cama. Miró alrededor, despertando completamente al ver el rostro de su hermano.

-Ja, ja, ja, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó el pelinegro sonriendo.

-¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano?- reclamó todavía un poco azorado.

-¿Temprano? Queda media hora para que comiencen las clases- respondió. -¿Cómo sigues? ¿Irás a la escuela hoy?-.

-Creo que me quedaré hoy a descansar, aún estoy un poco adolorido- respondió Alexy. Su gemelo asintió y le indicó que había comida en el refrigerador. Después salió de casa, dejando a su hermano dormir tranquilo.

El pelinegro caminó tranquilamente hasta que llegó a la entrada del Sweet Amoris. Se dirigió a su casillero y tomó su libro.

-Hola, Armin- lo sorprendió una voz por la espalda.

-Ah, hola, Iris- respondió él con una sonrisa al tiempo que cerraba la puertecilla.

Hablaron un poco hasta que llegó Sucrette. Ésta vio la escena sonriendo un poco: bien sabía que la despistada Iris había fijado sus ojos en el gamer. Iba a pasar de largo para no molestarlos, pero la detuvo la pelirroja.

-¡Hola, Su!-.

-Hola, Iris. Hola, Armin- aquél también le devolvió el saludo.

-Ah, Alex te manda saludos- Sucrette enarcó una ceja. -Sí- se explicó -es que hoy no vendrá-.

-¿Aún le duele la cabeza?- preguntó ella, visiblemente preocupada.

-No, más bien es dolor general. Recuerda que se llevó un buen tortazo- dijo Armin esbozando su magnífica sonrisa, sin embargo, no logró disipar la preocupación de la ojiazul.

-Tranquila, Alex está bien, tan sólo necesita descansar un poco-. Dicho esto, se retiró, dejando a ambas chicas en el pasillo.

-Calma, Su, seguro que Alexy viene mañana- dijo la pelirroja. Sucrette esbozó una efímera sonrisa de lado mientras asentía.

Ambas caminaron al aula A, Iris en vano intentaba entablar conversación con su amiga, que tan sólo asentía a todo lo que le decía. Era bastante obvio, incluso para Iris, que no le prestaba ni una pizca de atención. Lo mismo ocurrió en las clases. Como Sucrette se sentaba en las últimas filas junto a la ventana, no fue difícil que las nubes, el vuelo y canto de las aves, y cualquier cosa que ocurriera en el exterior vencieran las palabras del profesor en turno. Suspiró repetidas veces, increíblemente, sin llamar la atención de quien estuviera impartiendo la clase.

Así transcurrió el resto del día. Rosalya tenía la intención de hablar con ella cuando se encontrara mejor, o al menos estuviera dispuesta a escucharla. Para la peliblanca cualquier cambio en su amiga era muy obvio: en ese momento ella veía sobre la cabeza de Sucrette un cartel enorme con la palabra "culpa" y un pequeño "vuelve pronto" en los bordes.

Fuera de la escuela, Alexy, en su casa, pataleaba en su cama. Su rostro se torcía y de vez en vez se giraba. Parecía que Morfeo le estaba haciendo una mala jugada. Al fin logró despertar, un poco exaltado. Estuvo quieto un par de minutos, reponiéndose y minutos más tarde, ya estaba de pie.

-El mismo sueño…- se estiró y bostezó un poco. Después de levantarse, arregló su habitación y desayunó tardíamente. Miró el frasco de medicamento que le habían recetado, lo abrió sin mucho interés y cogió una tableta, tragada pocos segundos después.

-Estoy aburrido- dijo en un suspiro. Cerró pesadamente los ojos y miró a través de la ventana del comedor: el día era bastante bello, parecía que algún pintor había materializado uno de sus mejores cuadros. Decidió salir de casa para estirar las piernas y tomar aire fresco. Dirigió tranquilamente sus pasos hacia el parque cercano al instituto, donde solía pasar con Sucrette cuando iban de compras, pues quedaba de paso. Se acordó de la muchacha, extrañando su presencia, evocándola en su mente, recreando su cara en sus pensamientos.

-Su…- su voz sólo fue audible para él mismo.

Transcurrió agradablemente esa bella tarde hasta que los traicioneros cúmulos se agruparon a causa del viento, oscureciéndose cada vez más: del blanco al gris y escalando los diversos tonos del gris, yendo al más oscuro posible. El peliazul bajó un poco la cabeza, ladeándola, ante una violenta ráfaga de aire. Definitivamente la naturaleza era una dama voluble.

El culmen llegó cuando finalmente las caprichosas gotas de agua emprendieron la persecución de la gente que se atrevía a deambular sin paraguas. Alexy era uno de ellos, pues lo engañó la fachada de aquella tarde primaveral perfecta. Decidió volver rápido a casa para no atrapar un resfriado, así que apresuradamente volvió sus pasos. El agua, sin piedad, pasaba de humedecer ligeramente a mojar las ropas del muchacho, y los truenos ya retumbaban roncamente en sus oídos.

Empapadas sus ropas, Alexy se rindió y dejó de correr, tomando a la ligera la lluvia: ya estaba mojado, así que no podría empeorar. Caminó ya sin prisa, sintiendo que las gotas se deslizaban sobre su cabello y su piel, pero también dentro de su camisa. Miró el cielo y se entristeció: no le gustaban los días lluviosos. Al punto, tuvo que volver a bajar la cabeza, puesto que la lluvia no le permitía mirar sus temibles nubles negras.

Otro trueno, en seguida el rayo lo siguió.

Apenas iba a medio camino. Cabizbajo, jamás habría visto quién se le acercó, sino que la ausencia de lluvia y el frío de su ropa lo hicieron mirar hacia arriba.

-Kentin…- Alexy sintió que se le había ido el frío.

-Hola- dijo el militar sin inmutarse mucho. No dijo nada más y siguió caminando con el ojivioleta.

A pesar de que la situación era ideal para una escena romántica, los actores no estaban muy dispuestos. Ni siquiera la conversación brotó. El caer de la lluvia, los truenos y las pisadas en los charcos era lo único audible bajo ese paraguas verde.

-¿Vas a tu casa?- preguntó de nuevo el castaño.

-S-sí- asintió con la cabeza reiteradas veces.

Continuaron caminando sin hablar, hasta que el ojiverde recordó el rostro triste de Sucrette al mirar a Alexy. Examinó su rostro detenidamente: estaba un poco sonrojado, pero no encontraba ningún raspón o herida sobresaliente. Caminaba normalmente y a una velocidad promedio, así que tampoco parecía que estaba lastimado de tal manera que le costara trabajo andar. Volvió a su rostro, sorprendido por los ojos del otro joven, por lo que al instante enderezó su vista hacia el frente, cuidándose de no chocar contra nada o nadie. Carraspeó un poco y se decidió a preguntar.

-¿No que estabas muy herido?- dijo Kentin, mirando de reojo a su acompañante, quien se sorprendió un poco.

Otro sonoro trueno, acompañado de un rayo que iluminó todo.

-Escuché a tu hermano hablando con Sucrette. Por la cara que tenía, pensé que estabas mucho más delicado- Alexy se sonrojó.

-N-no, no fue grave- dijo y soltó una breve risita. Kentin sonrió de lado.

-¿Te caíste de las escaleras?-.

-Sí-.

-Qué descuidado eres- Alexy iba a reclamar, pero no tenía argumentos para desmentirlo. Aún no recordaba las circunstancias bajo las que había sucedido aquel accidente. ¿Y si de verdad había sido un descuido suyo? Pero, ¿entonces por qué aquella otra chica y Sucrette, llorando, estaban ahí?

Se quedó pensativo, cruzando los brazos y clavando su mirada en un punto fijo indeterminado. Kentin enarcó una ceja sin comprender el comportamiento de Alexy.

Retumbó otro trueno. El rayo fue menos espectacular que el anterior.

-No recuerdo bien lo que sucedió- fue el turno del castaño para sorprenderse. -Sí- prosiguió -por más que intento acordarme de lo que pasó ese día, me es imposible recrear la situación. O sea, recuerdo que estaba en las escaleras con Su y que había alguien más que nosotros, creo que era una chica, pero lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desperté en la enfermería de la escuela y que Armin y Su me llamaban.

-¿Y antes de eso?-.

-¿Antes?-.

Intentó hacer memoria, de verdad que se esforzaba. Entonces recordó sus propias palabras: _¿Estás molesta conmigo?_; _Su, yo…_

Quería recordar más, pero se lo impidió su mente. El dolor de cabeza comenzó a hacerse presente.

-Tranquilo, si es importante, lo recordarás- dijo Kentin, notando la molestia en la faz de Alexy; éste, sorprendido por sus palabras, asintió sonriendo.

-Supongo-.

Ambos detuvieron sus pasos al mismo tiempo. Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado ya a la casa de Armin y Alexy.

-¿Te gustaría pasar?- el gemelo deseaba que le aceptara el gesto para poder pagarle por su ayuda y, de paso, pasar más tiempo con él.

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo y alzó la vista al cielo, siendo imitado por Alexy -¿ves las nubes, negras por tanta agua? ¿sientes la brisa que no amaina -un rayo hizo brillar sus caras- desde hace un rato?- volvió a tronar el cielo -dudo que la lluvia pase pronto, así que, por hoy, paso- los ojos del ojivioleta denotaron su decepción.

-Aun así, gracias por la invitación- sonrió de lado el militar.

Alexy, ya en el umbral, se despidió de Kentin agitando su mano. Ya adentro, cerró la puerta y siguió de largo con un objetivo en mente: anticiparse al resfriado que le esperaba si no se bañaba pronto.

-¡Alex!- el aludido hizo caso omiso, iba directo a la ducha.

-¿Alexy?- detuvo la marcha al escuchar _esa_ voz.

* * *

_Al fin terminé el segundo capítulo, espero que sea de vuestro agrado :)_

_Gracias por leer._


	4. III: Anagnórisis

**I fell in Love**

III: Anagnórisis

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos son propiedad de ChiNoMiko._

-¿S-Su?- no pudo ocultar su sorpresa -¿qué te trae por aquí?-.

-Yo…- se sonrojó- vine a visitarte, pero me sorprendió la lluvia a medio camino de aquí- se abrazó con sus manos, pues tenía frío.

-Vaya par de despistados- dijo Armin -iré por unas toallas-.

-¿Quieres bañarte?- preguntó Alexy, ella se sonrojó.

-Es que no tengo más ropa-.

-Que Alex te preste algo- el ojiazul había llegado. Entregó una toalla a cada uno y volvió al sillón.

-Su, date una ducha o te resfriarás- insistió el peliazul. Finalmente ella accedió y siguió las indicaciones de los gemelos para llegar al cuarto de baño.

Cuando Alexy escuchó que Sucrette cerró la puerta, se sentó pesadamente en el sillón, secándose el cabello con la toalla.

-¿Hace mucho que llegó?- preguntó el ojivioleta.

-No, por eso está hecha una sopa- respondió Armin, tomando su PSP.

Soltó un bufido y, cuando se terminó de secar el cabello, fue a su habitación por una camiseta y un pantalón para Sucrette. Se dirigió al baño y, enfrente, tocó la puerta un par de veces para avisar que estaba ahí.

-Su, soy yo, te dejo ropa aquí- el chico abrió la puerta para meter su mano y dejar la ropa en la cestilla al lado de la puerta. Hecho esto, la cerró.

-G-gracias- se escuchó la tímida voz de la pelinegra.

Envolviéndose en aquella toalla amarilla, esperó a que la chica saliera del baño para poder tomar una ducha él. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió: ahí estaba ella, envuelta su cabeza en la toalla azul que le había dado Armin, vestida con una sudadera azul que le quedaba muy larga y un pantalón negro que no le quedaba ceñido en absoluto.

Una tibieza ya conocida se apoderó levemente de las mejillas del gemelo de ojos violáceos.

-E-entraré a la ducha- dijo atropelladamente antes de meterse rápido y cerrar la puerta.

-Parece que está más nervioso que de costumbre- musitó Armin, sin dejar de atender su juego.

Sucrette se sentó a su lado, viendo, por encima de su hombro, cómo jugaba. Suspiró sin poner mucha atención al pelinegro: veía sin ver. Realmente su mente había estado inmersa en otro sitio, pensando en dónde había estado Alexy, ya que estaba igual de empapado que ella, en si estaría mejor o en si estaría más adolorido; pensaba en su constante contradicción, pues, aunque intentaba alejarse de él y dejar que su corazón descansara, se preocupaba si no sabía de él, sus ojos lo buscaban con insistencia y su boca lo llamaba sin querer.

-Alexy…- suspiró casi inaudiblemente.

Miró las ropas que traía puestas, sonriendo con un leve carmín en su rostro. Las ropas de Alexy la vestían.

-¿Su?- la llamó el peliazul, al ver que ella se abrazaba a sí misma. Ella sólo bajó la cabeza, avergonzada por actuar tan tontamente. Se quitó la toalla y se recogió el cabello para poder ponerse la gorra de la sudadera.

-¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres que te de un abrigo?- ella negó con la cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente.

-N-no, no te preocupes, estoy b-bien-.

El ojivioleta, sin creerle mucho, sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Se quedaron en silencio durante un par de segundos, hasta que ella habló:

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-.

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte- compartieron una sonrisa.

-¿También te atrapó la tormenta?- dijo Sucrette.

-Sí. Pensé que habría buen tiempo, pero acabé todo empapado-.

-Creí que te habías quedado a descansar- hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Intenté dormir- dijo Alexy -pero me desperté varias veces-.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó ella.

-Tuve un sueño bastante extraño- la chica lo miró más fijamente, pues había conseguido despertar su curiosidad.

-¿Qué clase de sueño?- preguntó.

Alexy iba a decir algo, pero lo golpearon los recuerdos de aquel sueño. Vio a Sucrette mirándolo de esa manera tan fija, interesada en sus palabras, que se sonrojó al recordar a la Sucrette de su sueño, así de cerca, acechando sus labios. Bajó la mirada hacia los de Sucrette y se sonrojó más.

-_Alexy…_\- de nuevo aquella voz resonó en su cabeza, vivificando el rostro de la Sucrette de sus sueños.

-¿Alexy?- La ojiazul vio cómo su amigo intentaba hablar sin conseguirlo, moviendo sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno.

-¡No fue nada en especial!- sentenció mirando hacia otra parte.

Reinó un incómodo silencio en la habitación hasta que Armin alzó el PSP en sus manos.

-¡No!- gritó el ojiazul, llamando la atención de los otros dos. -No puede ser, estuve tan cerca- enfadado, dejó su PSP botada en la mesita que estaba frente al sillón.

-Por cierto, Alex- dijo Armin, después de reponerse -¿con quién llegaste hace rato?- el aludido comenzó a sudar.

-E-eh…- volteó a ver a su amiga, que no miraba hacia él, sino a la consola de Armin.

-C-con Kent-tin- respondió finalmente.

-Lo sabía- pensó ella, recordando la felicidad que había derramado Alexy al haber llegado. No tenía nada de qué sorprenderse, pero aún dolía. Frunció su ceño ligeramente, irritándose con el castaño, con ambos gemelos y consigo misma. Cerró los ojos y exhaló pesadamente, intentando calmarse. Nada de ello había pasado desapercibido para los gemelos; Alexy lo interpretó como molestia, Armin como lo que era, celos.

-Armin- lo llamó la chica.

-Dime-.

-¿Podrías prestarme un paraguas, por favor?-.

-¿Vas a salir de nuevo? Aún sigue tronando-.

-Su- la llamó Alexy, como pidiéndole que no se fuera.

-Mi tía se preocupará si tardo más en llegar a casa- dijo para escaparse.

Armin, vencido, fue por el encargo de Sucrette. Alexy se entristeció, preocupado por la actitud de la muchacha. Le dolía que ella mintiera sin decirle lo que realmente pasaba, pues era evidente que se había molestado. Sin embargo, decidió no decir nada y permanecer en silencio. Sucrette lo miró finalmente, notando la mirada del chico en la consola del pelinegro. Se preguntó qué pasaba por su mente: si recordaba a Kentin, si seguiría ignorando lo que le había dicho en las escaleras.

Al fin llegó el ojiazul, de quien recibió el paraguas. Le dio las gracias y, fingiendo una sonrisa, se dirigió a la puerta a paso lento. Armin fue tras sus pasos, Alexy se quedó en el sillón sin decir nada.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Armin.

-No es necesario, gracias- respondió ella, intentando ser cortés.

-Con cuidado- dijo él, un poco renuente a dejarla ir sola.

-Sí. Nos vemos mañana- fue su despedida. Abrió el paraguas y se adentró en los dominios de las nubes, todavía cargadas de furibunda agua.

Cuando Armin la perdió de vista, entró a la casa nuevamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó a su gemelo, que seguía inamovible.

-Ni yo lo sé- respondió él.

La tormenta siguió durante toda la noche y madrugada, amainando hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol naciente deshacía los vellones restantes de las nubes, ahora blancas. Había regresado la tibia brisa primaveral, removiendo las mojadas hojas de los árboles, invitando a las aves a salir de sus escondites y maniobrar en sus ligeras auras. Los cálidos rayos secaban el exceso de rocío en las hojas y pétalos de las plantas, y disipaban el frío, reemplazándolo con una agradable tibieza, convertida en frescura por la brisa matutina.

Sucrette caminó hasta el instituto, llevando en la mano el paraguas café que le había prestado el ojiazul. Llegó hasta su casillero, lo abrió tomando sus cosas y, al cerrarlo, se encontró con los ojos dorados del delegado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella, un poco sorprendida por el encuentro.

-Nada realmente, pero me parece que estás un poco pensativa. ¿Todo bien?-.

-Sí, no te preocupes- respondió, avanzando un poco. Él la siguió en silencio, preocupado por su distanciamiento.

Desde atrás los veían dos pares de ojos, unos miraban hacia su hermano; los otros, hacia los muchachos que se encaminaban al salón de clases.

-Si las miradas mataran…- dijo Armin, recordando aquella vez en que Lysandro lo había fulminado con la mirada por estar cerca de Sucrette.

-Lástima que no lo hacen- murmuró Alexy, sacando de mala gana sus cosas.

Anduvieron hasta el salón. Cuando vio a la muchacha en la entrada junto con el delegado, guardó todos sus pensamientos en su bolsillo y se apoderó de él un impulso tal: corrió hacia ella, abrazándola por la espalda.

-¡Su!- la chica brincó un poco por la sorpresa. Al reconocer las manos del gemelo en su diafragma, se sonrojó.

-H-hola- dijo con dificultad. Estaba sorprendida y apenada. Nathaniel estaba igual de impresionado, pero reaccionó más rápidamente que la chica.

-Alexy, ¿cómo sigues?- la pregunta era para obligarlo a encararlo y, por ende, que soltara, al menos un poco, a la chica.

-Bien, como ves- le respondió brevemente. -Te extrañaba, Su- recargó su cabeza en la espalda de su amiga, quien sonrió al escucharlo.

-Alexy- dijo ella suavemente, llevando una de sus manos a la derecha del chico. Se liberó del agarre para abrazarlo de frente, hundiéndose en sus brazos.

-Perdón por haberme ido así- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados.

-No pasa nada- dijo Alexy, quien abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los del delegado, visiblemente molesto.

Se separaron, habiendo disuelto con el abrazo las tensiones del día anterior. Se sonrieron y entraron al salón junto con Nathaniel. Armin entró después, pues se había quedado con Iris, mirando el espectáculo desde lejos.

La semana había pasado ya sin mayores contratiempos: Castiel estaba todo el día en el patio; Nathaniel últimamente estaba más tiempo en la sala de profesores con la directora; Lysandro perdía y encontraba su libreta para volver a perderla reiteradas veces; Kentin hacía alardes de su fuerza y entrenamiento militar; Armin no dejaba sus juegos y Alexy era feliz y estaba tan apegado a Sucrette como siempre. El dolor de cabeza le había disminuido muchísimo gracias a las milagrosas tabletas que le recetó aquella doctora. Sin embargo, todavía sentía que algo era distinto, aunque no estaba seguro de qué.

Sucrette, en ese tiempo, había decidido hacer lo posible por olvidarse de su amor por Alexy. Aunque pensaba que su relación se había estabilizado, volviendo a ser la misma de siempre, con el mismo Alexy de siempre, necesitaba sentirse bien del todo. Sentía que necesitaba convencerse de que sólo era una amiga para él y que eso no cambiaría. No es que le gustara conformarse, sino que no veía ni una sola esperanza.

Quizá alguien se fijaría en ella y todo iría mejor. Quizá conseguiría deponer esos molestos sentimientos suyos. El tiempo lo diría.

Aun así, toda la semana estuvo muy al pendiente de Alexy, alegrándose y afligiéndose de estar junto a él casi todo el día. Kentin últimamente estaba más al pendiente del gemelo, haciéndole la plática más a menudo. Algunas veces también el castaño la acompañaba a su casa, liberándola de las compras a las que constantemente la llevaba el peliazul.

Fuera de eso, la calma reinaba, quizá más de lo que le gustaba. Constantemente se preguntaba por qué Alexy no le había dicho nada acerca de su desesperada confesión. Ya había pasado tiempo, él se sentía mejor y ella estaba dispuesta a hablar de ello, sin embargo, aún no había ni una sola palabra al respecto.

-Quizá tan sólo me ignoró- se repitió una vez más, mientras caminaba algo cabizbaja por el pasillo. Era lo que se le había venido a la mente, no hallaba otra explicación. Pensaba en que Alexy era tan amable que, para no lastimarla, no sacaba el tema bajo ninguna circunstancia, haciendo oídos sordos a aquella desesperada confesión.

-Al menos no me odia ni nada parecido- sonrió al recordar el abrazo que le había dado hace unos días. Embargada, no puso atención por dónde andaba; iba como en automático, tan sólo deslizando un pie después del otro.

Llegó hasta los casilleros, intentando abrir el que tenía enfrente sin éxito.

-¿Por qué no abre?- la muchacha forcejeó hasta que un carraspeo la hizo girarse.

-¿Qué haces, Sucrette?- preguntó el chico de ojos bicolor.

-Intento abrir mi casillero, pero no puedo- apretó los dientes y golpeteó la puerta varias veces, haciendo sonreír al victoriano.

-¿Quizá porque ése es el mío?-.

Ella miró el número y lo confirmó: su casillero era el siguiente.

-Qué vergüenza, perdón, Lysandro- dijo ella, sonrojada hasta las orejas. Después ambos comenzaron a reírse por lo absurdo de la situación.

Entretanto, Alexy iba camino al patio, ya que Armin ya se había ido a casa, huyendo de él con justa razón: le había prometido un cambio de _look_. El chico buscaba a Sucrette, pues tenía ganas de ir de compras y de destinar ese cambio _fashion_ a su amiga. Terminó el recorrido del pasillo sin encontrarse a nadie, seguramente todos estaban dejando sus cosas en sus casilleros o incluso ya se habían marchado, incluida su presa. Fue entonces cuando vio dos figuras que reconoció al instante: Sucrette y Lysandro. Ambos estaban riéndose y su amiga tenía las mejillas sonrosadas.

Inconscientemente, o quizá no, frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Quién sabe, pero no le agradaba.

No lo dudó ni un momento y fue hacia ellos, sorprendiéndolos.

-Ale…- Sucrette no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Alexy la tomó del brazo y la jaló consigo.

-Necesitamos hablar, Su-.

Lysandro, sin sorprenderse, vio cómo se alejaban.

Ambos caminaron (técnicamente ella era arrastrada) hasta el patio. La joven estaba un poco asustada, nunca había visto que Alexy se comportara de esa manera. Sabía que era algo celoso y posesivo con ella a causa de sus otros amigos, pero no era para tanto. ¿Acaso sería que al fin era hora de hablar sobre lo que había pasado en las escaleras y por ello se comportaba así?

Tragó pesadamente saliva cuando al fin se detuvieron. Estaba pensando en qué responder, en cómo explicar lo que sentía, en la manera de disculparse, en cómo decirle que se olvidara de todo y que siguieran tal y como estaban, sin incomodidades. Sintió que la presión sobre su muñeca se desvanecía y que la mirada del gemelo se posaba en su faz. Alzó sus luces y se encontró con el rostro serio del peliazul.

-¿Qué hacías con Lysandro?- preguntó al fin Alexy.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que salió de su boca. Estaba sorprendida por su pregunta. -Nada, me equivoqué de casillero y me disculpaba por mi torpeza- al final rio un poco, recordando su falta de atención.

-¿Segura de que eso era todo?-.

Sucrette no comprendió a lo que se refería, pero se abstuvo de responder, ya que le pareció que el enfado de Alexy aumentaba. -N-no entiendo-.

-Su, dime por qué…- interrumpió de inmediato el fluido de su voz y lo golpeó la situación misma, como si le aventaran una piedrecilla en la cabeza.

-¿Al…?-.

El peliazul la soltó, dándose cuenta de la tontería que estaba haciendo. ¿Acaso le estaba montando una escenita? Su mano se deslizó pesadamente, soltando la de la pelinegra, pues cayó en sí de tal manera que sentía que le habían tirado encima un balde con agua fría. No, quizá fue un balde lleno de piedras. Mejor aún, de ladrillos. El corazón le latía furiosamente, sus mejillas se tenían de rojo y sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

-_Alexy…_\- recordó nuevamente la voz de sus sueños, invitándolo a acercarse.

Su mente, no obstante, le ordenó irse de ahí y él obedeció, retirándose sin decir nada más. Conforme sumaba sus pasos, aceleró el ritmo hasta llegar a correr. Escuchó la voz de Sucrette llamándolo, pero hizo caso omiso. Siguió corriendo hasta que ya no aguantó más y se detuvo a tomar aire con grandes bocanadas mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas. Quién sabe a dónde había llegado, no le importaba. Quién sabe si alguien los había visto, no le importaba. No importaba nada en ese momento. ¡¿Cómo rayos iba a importarle algo si no entendía absolutamente nada?!

* * *

_Al fin actualicé. Me costó mucho más trabajo escribir esta vez que en ocasiones anteriores. Además, debo admitir que estuve ocupada escribiendo otras cosas que se me vinieron a la mente, jijiji._

_En fin, comentarios son bienvenidos._

_Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado._

_Gracias por leer._


	5. IV: Papel extraviado

**I fell in Love**

IV: Papel extraviado

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos son propiedad de ChiNoMiko._

Después de ese vuelco total, miró con más detenimiento su entorno, reconociendo el mismo parque en el que había estado el día anterior. Siguió caminando gravemente hasta una de las pequeñas bancas de madera, donde se sentó sin mucho ánimo. Suspiró una, dos y tres veces; miró al cielo, azulado y despejado después del aguacero del día anterior; cerró los ojos, calmándose poco a poco. Cada vez que estaba por tranquilizarse, le llegaba continuamente el recuerdo de lo que había hecho hacía cinco minutos por verla con Lysandro, de lo que hizo en la mañana por verla con Nathaniel, de cómo había estado un poco renuente al mencionar a Kentin frente a ella, aun si le había preguntado su hermano.

Se sonrojó. No era tonto ni ciego; simplemente quería pretender que no sucedía, porque era algo muy irracional para él. Últimamente aquellos sentimientos le presionaban el corazón de tal manera que no podía dejar de pensar en ella o en cómo sus acciones la afectaban.

-No puedo creer que me guste- pensó Alexy, llevándose las manos a la cara y frotándolas insistentemente por los nervios.

Detuvo sus pensamientos en Kentin. Era cierto, aún sentía algo, aún se le agolpaba la sangre en las mejillas si evocaba la imagen del ojiverde en su mente, pero ese rosa delicado era fácilmente superado por el intenso carmín que le provocaba la joven de cabellos negros. ¿Cómo le había pasado eso? ¿Era posible que se acostara soñando a Kentin y despertara suspirando por Sucrette? Algo había de raro, sin embargo, confiaba en que aquella chica había sido tan especial como para cambiar su corazón así.

-Me pregunto si me creería- dijo para sus adentros el ojivioleta.

Tantas veces había dicho y afirmado, incluso en sueños, que a él no le iban las chicas. La primera en saberlo fue precisamente la fémina que lo hizo tropezar. Si le decía que, de la noche a la mañana, la veía como algo más que una amiga, quizá se reiría y le diría que ella también lo quería mucho o algo parecido. Después intentó imaginar lo que pasaría si remotamente le creyera: no sabía si a su amiga le gustaba alguien más, del instituto o no; pero sí sabía que ella le gustaba a medio instituto, semejante problemita para cualquier chico que deseara hacerla su novia. De un momento a otro, se imaginó luchando a capa y espada con los otros chicos del instituto por Sucrette. Comenzó a reír por lo absurdo de la situación y, cuando estuvo de mejor ánimo, se levantó para seguir caminando por el parquecillo.

Los árboles delimitaban su sendero, marcado con piedrecillas blancas que resaltaban entre las grises que, a su vez, sobresalían del pasto que crecía en el lugar. Avanzó hasta que llegó al centro comercial, donde se acordó del cambio de look que había tenido preparado para la ojiazul. Sonrió con un dejo de tristeza y tan sólo se entregó a las tiendas hasta que su bolsillo se lo permitió. Anduvo a paso lento hacia su casa, sin haber podido despejarse tanto como esperaba. Nada más llegar, se metió a su habitación, dejando las bolsas a un lado de la cama, donde se sentó a repasar lo que había comprado: tan sólo había un par de cosas para él y Armin, el resto eran vestidos, obviamente para aquella jovencita lejana.

-Necesito dormir- dijo cansado, volviendo a meter todo a las bolsas.

Se cambió de ropa y hundió su ser en las sábanas, cerrando los ojos para encomendar sus sueños a Morfeo. Usualmente recordaba la cara de Kentin antes de acostarse, aunque últimamente recordaba también la de Sucrette; sin embargo, esta vez solamente llegó el rostro de su amiga a sus adentros.

Alexy frunció el ceño antes de perder la consciencia.

Entretanto, la pelinegra, tras haber corrido tras Alexy sin poder alcanzarlo, se dio cuenta de que sus cosas seguían en el instituto.

-¡Dejé mi casillero abierto!- exclamó antes de echarse a correr de vuelta al Sweet Amoris. Cuando llegó, encontró que Nathaniel estaba ahí frente a su hermana. La ojiazul se acercó sigilosamente, pues parecía que discutían.

Ámber sólo torció su cara en una mueca de frustración. Desvió su mirada por un momento y observó a Sucrette, que sintió escalofríos ante los ojos de su enemiga. Nathaniel advirtió la distracción de su hermana y se giró, divisando a la pelinegra.

-Sucrette…- dijo, ignorando ya a la rubia, que aprovechó para escurrirse y robar el papel que el delegado traía en la mano.

La aludida lo miró un momento, prestando más atención a su casillero abierto. Iba a decir algo, pero la inquietó la insistente mirada dorada de aquél. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Nada. Pensé que ya te habías ido a casa- respondió un poco sorprendido de ver a su amiga pelinegra.

-No, tan sólo salí un momento con Alexy-.

-¿Saliste?-.

-Sí, creo que iba a decirme algo, pero se fue- Nathaniel no dijo nada, tan sólo asintió.

-¿Y tú- dijo ella -qué hacías con Ámber frente a mi casillero?-.

-Nada, tan sólo lo iba a cerrar, porque lo dejaste abierto- dijo el rubio sudando un poco, Sucrette enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada más.

-Gracias- terminó por decir y, luego de sacar algunas de sus cosas, lo cerró.

-¿Ya te vas a casa?- preguntó Nathaniel.

-Sí, ¿por?-.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-.

-Bueno- contestó ella, sin muchos ánimos.

Anduvieron juntos hasta el patio, donde se encontraron con Castiel, quien sólo fulminó con la mirada a Nathaniel y se fue sin decir nada más. Una vez que salieron del instituto, el delegado intentó hacerle la plática a la chica que caminaba a su lado.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó por la seriedad de Sucrette.

-¿Eh?, sí, no te preocupes- ella forzó una sonrisa, Nathaniel no le creyó nada.

-¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, verdad?- a pesar de las intenciones del rubio, ella se sintió peor.

-Lo sé, pero es algo difícil de manejar- respondió ella.

-Entiendo. Si quieres hablar de ello, siempre estaré ahí para ti- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa sincera, que melló el hielo de Sucrette.

-Gracias- fue lo único que atinó a decir ella, pero creía que no era conveniente hablar con él de su problema, llamado Alexy.

El resto del camino estuvieron platicando de cosas vanas, sonriendo unas veces y carcajeándose en otras. Llegaron a la intersección que dividía sus caminos, cuando el sol aún tenía el cielo bajo su mando.

-Bueno, yo voy por aquí- dijo ella sonriéndole.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe el resto del camino?-.

-No, no te preocupes, Nath, no es necesario que te desvíes. Gracias- sonrió de nuevo la chica.

-Entonces- se puso frente a ella y le besó la mejilla -Cuídate, nos vemos mañana-.

Sucrette, algo sonrojada por el gesto, asintió en silencio y comenzó a alejarse. El delegado, por su parte, no podía disimular su felicidad.

La tarde finalmente cedió ante la llegada del ocaso y la noche, que mostró sus brillantes estrellas, más fulgurantes que otros días por la falta de luna y la limpieza del cielo, carente de nubes tras la lluvia reciente.

Alexy había dormido una buena parte de la tarde y se había despertado hasta lo más alto de la madrugada. Como no podía dormir, se dirigió a la sala para ver algo en la televisión. Encontró una película romántica que ya había visto, así que se acostó en el sofá y se sumergió en aquella conocida historia. Sin embargo, sólo sus ojos captaban las imágenes, puesto que él no ponía demasiada atención; su mente pensaba en qué hacer con respecto a la muchacha con ojos de cielo. Aunque ya había aceptado sus inverosímiles sentimientos por ella, no sabía por dónde comenzar para que, en primer lugar, le creyera y, en segundo lugar, poder ganarse su corazón. Su mayor miedo era que ella ya estuviera interesada en algún chico, pues realmente no importaba mucho si alguien estaba prendado de ella, ya que ese "alguien" era medio instituto, incluido, quizá, el propio Armin.

Finalmente, resolvió hablar con ella mediante indirectas, aprovechar la cercanía que ya tenían y averiguar si a ella le gustaba alguien: si fuera el caso, no se metería más para no lastimarse ni ayudar a su rival, pero si la suerte le sonreía y a su amiga del alma no le gustaba nadie, se la jugaría por su corazón. La película terminó sin que lo advirtiera Alexy, quien, más tranquilo por sus pensamientos y resoluciones, decidió volver a la cama.

Al día siguiente, Armin y Alexy llegaron juntos al instituto, que se encontraba en aparente calma. Los gemelos platicaban sobre la reacción que haría Sucrette ante el regalo que le llevaba el peliazul, sin embargo los interrumpió una voz femenina que sonaba bastante cabreada.

-…¿Te quedó claro, tonta?-.

-¿Ámber?- susurraron los gemelos viendo a la rubia apoyando su mano en el casillero: aparentemente estaba arrinconando a alguien. Al no escuchar respuesta de la víctima, se asomaron un poco más, descubriendo a la ojiazul que no apartaba la mirada de los ojos de su rival.

-¿Por qué no dice nada?- susurró Armin.

-No sé, pero quién se cree- respondió Alexy frunciendo el ceño.

En cuanto vieron que la hermana del delegado, luego de unos instantes, soltó a Sucrette, ambos se acercaron rápidamente a ella para ver si estaba bien, si no le había hecho nada. En efecto, parecía que la muchacha estaba bien, a pesar de que su cara relucía frustración y molestia: sus facciones estaban tensas, su piel un poco más blanca de lo que normalmente era, fruncía el ceño, apretaba ligeramente los dientes y no apartaba la vista de donde había estado Ámber. Sucrette emitió un breve quejido y terminó de cuclillas con las manos sobre sus rodillas, recargando su espalda en el casillero y cerrando sus ojos por largos segundos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Armin.

-Su, ¿qué pasó? ¿Te hizo algo?- la interrogó Alexy.

Sucrette miró a Armin, evitando la mirada de Alexy, pues en ese momento le incomodaba bastante. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y, tras lanzar un soplido, los abrió y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-Todo está bien, tan sólo fue una más de las niñerías de Ámber- dijo ella sin mucho ánimo.

Los gemelos estaban inconformes con la respuesta, pero decidieron no indagar más en ese momento, pues el ambiente se hacía cada vez más incómodo por el silencio. Finalmente, los tres optaron por salir después de clases para distraerse (realmente los hermanos habían acordado llevarse a Sucrette a dar un paseo, aun contra su voluntad). Entretanto, llegaron al aula, donde ya se encontraban Melody, Iris y Lysandro.

-¡Hola!- saludó Iris, tan alegre como siempre.

-Hola- respondieron los tres. Sucrette se acercó a la castaña.

-Melody, disculpa, ¿no has visto a Nathaniel?- la aludida movió la cabeza hacia los lados.

-No, hoy no ha ido a la sala de delegados. Me pregunto si está bien- dijo mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a la mejilla, reflejando preocupación en su rostro. Sucrette no dijo nada más, fue a sentarse al lado de la ventana, como siempre. Sus ojos paseaban entre el pasto, las flores, los árboles y el cielo, notando los pequeños detalles que siempre le pasaban inadvertidos por la celeridad en que vivía a veces. Cerró sus ojos y los de Nathaniel aparecieron en su mente junto con la hermosa sonrisa que le había esbozado el día anterior.

-Nath- se le escapó a la muchacha, que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Aunque ella no se había dado cuenta, todos los presentes habían volteado a verla, pues era la primera vez que la veían suspirar el nombre de alguien: era doblemente sorprendente que fuera el de un chico. Armin se sorprendió junto con las chicas, sobretodo Iris; Lysandro frunció levemente el ceño y giró su rostro, ocultándolo entre sus rizos de plata. Melody, intentando disimular su enfado, giró su cabeza hacia otro lado, temblando un poco por los nervios, empalideciendo por los fantasmas que le mostraban en su mente los celos.

Alexy, en cambio, abrió enormemente los ojos, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para asimilar lo que acababa de oír. ¿Acaso ella gustaba del delegado? ¿Así era como, sin haber podido intentarlo, tenía que darse por vencido, ya que su persona querida tenía ya sus ojos puestos en alguien distinto a él? ¿No se le tributaba el haber mudado de parecer ni el haber aceptado sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga? ¿Era así de sencillo que, tras haber quedado cautivado por ella, y sólo por ella, debía mirar cómo corría hacia los brazos de aquel rubio? Era evidente para cualquiera que Nathaniel estaba enamorado de Sucrette desde tiempo atrás, pero igual de evidente fue que ella no le correspondía. Vaya giros que daba la vida.

La fuerza lo abandonó al igual que la esperanza y se dejó caer en la silla. Armin volteó preocupado hacia el ojivioleta, mirándolo en silencio, como preguntándole si tanto le afectaba la situación; Alexy le sostuvo la mirada por algunos segundos hasta que, como asintiendo, cerró lentamente sus ojos.

-Alex- musitó el pelinegro.

Las clases terminaron con la misma celeridad con que comenzaron. El cielo aún seguía en lo alto, contrario a la energía de la ojiazul: no se alegraba ni aun teniendo a su querido amigo jalando la manga de su blusa.

-¡Vamos, Su!- seguía insistiendo Alexy.

-Perdón, pero no tengo ánimo hoy. Vamos otro día, ¿está bien?-.

-Vamos, seguramente te sentirás mejor- añadió el peliazul. Al ver que su amiga seguía rechazándolo, cambió de táctica.

-Su- la aludida se giró mirando a su querida amiga.

-¡Rosa!- exclamó -No te vi en clase-.

-Seguramente porque no estuve allí- dijo mientras reía, provocando una sonrisa en la pelinegra.

La peliblanca miró a Alexy por un momento, volteó hacia Armin, que se mantenía al margen, y comprendió en cierta manera lo que pasaba.

-Oye, Su, ¿te acuerdas de ese helado que me debes?- ella asintió luego de haber hecho memoria.

-Sí, ¿por?-.

-Vamos- diciendo y haciendo, Rosalya se llevó a la ojiazul, dejando a los hermanos en el patio del instituto sin mayores explicaciones.

En cuanto se alejaron una considerable distancia y llegaron hasta la avenida que daba hacia el centro comercial, Rosalya soltó la muñeca de Sucrette. Ella la miró un poco sorprendida, pero le sonrió cálidamente.

-Gracias, Rosa- la aludida sonrió.

-El ambiente estaba muy tenso- dijo -¿Qué pasó? ¿Discutiste con Alexy?-.

-No exactamente- dijo. Entraron a la heladería y ordenaron. Entretanto, se sentaron en una de las banquitas para continuar la plática.

-¿Entonces qué pasó?-.

-Ámber…- Sucrette no pudo terminar la frase.

-Debí suponer que tenía que ver con ella- interrumpió la chica de ojos dorados. -¿Qué hizo esta vez?-.

-No sé por qué me dijo que me alejara de Nathaniel- suspiró. Como ya habían llegado sus helados, comenzaron a comerlos sin prisa.

-De la nada me acorraló y comenzó a decirme que me alejara de él-.

-¿Y no le dijiste nada?- Rosa frunció el ceño: sabía que al delegado le gustaba su amiga, pero consideraba que no era razón suficiente para que dejara de hablarle, mucho menos si lo mandaba Ámber.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero fue mucho peor, Rosa- Sucrette apretó un poco el barquillo de su helado.

-¿Te hizo algo más?- la peliblanca frunció, aún más, el ceño.

-No tengo idea de cómo se enteró…- comenzó la ojiazul, agachando poco a poco su cabeza y bajando el volumen de su voz.

-No querrás decir que…- Rosa abrió más sus ojos por la sorpresa.

-Sí, lo sabe- terminó la oración con un suspiro.

* * *

_¡Al fin actualicé! La escuela no me había dejado escribir a pesar de tener varias ideas en mente. Después de mucho dudar sobre el rumbo de la historia, pude concretar este capítulo._

_Espero que sea de su agrado._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. V: Antes de la tormenta

**I fell in Love**

V: Antes de la tormenta

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos son propiedad de ChiNoMiko._

_**Flash back**_

_La muchacha de ojos azules había llegado temprano al instituto. Las alas de la luna y la noche no la habían recibido, como acostumbraban, con tierno abrazo, sino que el sueño jamás le llegó por el estrés al que había estado sometida continuamente durante esos últimos días. La causa era sencilla e incluso ya la estaba cansando un poco. Al entrar al recinto, no encontró a nadie en el pasillo, por lo que asumió que había llegado realmente temprano. Estando frente a su casillero, lo abrió sacando una libreta y otras cosas sin prisa alguna._

_Suspiró mientras cerraba la pequeña puertecilla, dejando su mano recargada en el metal sin prestar atención a su entorno._

_-Alexy- pensó._

_Ya antes había discutido consigo misma sobre sus sentimientos, resolviendo alejarse del gemelo de ojos violetas para recuperar su tranquilidad y, de alguna forma, lograr deponer esos insistentes sentimientos. Sin embargo, no era capaz de hacerlo: cada vez que pensaba en separarse de él, ya estaba corriendo de nuevo a su lado, mirando por su bienestar, acompañándolo o simplemente conversando con él hasta sobre lo más trivial._

_Otro suspiro. Cerró los ojos durante un par de instantes, tranquilizando su corazón. Los abrió lentamente para darse la vuelta, pero toda esa calma que apenas había conseguido se esfumó al ver el rostro de la hermana del delegado. Extrañamente, estaba sola._

_-Ámber- la llamó la pelinegra. La rubia no dijo nada, pues su rostro hablaba por ella: sus facciones estaban tensas y el ceño fruncido._

_-Parece que tengo que dejarte claras las cosas- comenzó._

_-¿Qué?- Sucrette enarcó una ceja._

_-Cállate y escucha. Creí que ya te había dejado claro que te alejaras de mi hermano, ni a él ni a nadie le convendría estar con una tonta como tú- fue el turno de Sucrette para molestarse, sin embargo, permaneció en silencio, porque la rubia siguió hablando. -Espero que te quede claro que, de entre los chicos de este instituto, Castiel y mi hermano están completamente fuera de tu alcance: Castiel será mío y mi hermano jamás podría estar con una tipa como tú-._

_-Por mí, quédate con Castiel- pensó Sucrette. Desde lo sucedido con Debrah, la muchacha no había vuelto a confiar en el pelirrojo. Sin embargo, le molestaba mucho que quisiera alejarla de Nathaniel; no era que le gustara, sino que, después de todo, era uno de sus primeros y queridos amigos del instituto._

_-¿Y quién crees que eres tú como para venir a decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer, con quién o con quién no debo hablar, eh?- Sucrette frunció el ceño sin apartar la vista de su rival._

_-¿Yo? Ja, ja, ja, ja…- Ámber se echó a reír. -Mejor piensa en quién eres tú: no eres sino una tonta a quien le gusta el rarito de la escuela-._

_Toda la ira de Sucrette se esfumó de repente y su rostro se hundió en sorpresa._

_-Vaya, vaya, así que no me equivocaba- la rubia volvió a carcajearse. -Si sabes lo que te conviene, harás caso de lo que te dije y te diré de ahora en adelante- la sonrisa de Ámber causaba un sentimiento de impotencia tal a la pelinegra que sólo pudo apretar sus dientes. Sin embargo, su voz salió de sus labios casi sin pensar._

_-¿Y qué pasará si me niego?- fue el turno de la hermana del delegado para fruncir el ceño. Golpeó con la palma abierta la puerta del casillero de Sucrette, arrinconándola contra éste e incluso asustándola un poco. Sin embargo, relajó un poco su rostro gracias a la confianza que tenía consigo._

_-Eso no puedo respondértelo yo, más bien, deberías preguntarle a Alexy qué pasaría si se enterara de tu secretito- el rostro de la chica se tensó. No sabía qué pensar, puesto que ella ya se había confesado al peliazul, aunque no había conseguido respuesta alguna y tan sólo había logrado provocar aquel feo accidente en las escaleras. Sin embargo, ellos no habían vuelto a tocar el tema. ¿Sería que Alexy lo había olvidado y por eso no había indagado nada más? Las pupilas marinas de Sucrette se dilataron ante esa conjetura que, precipitadamente, había hecho su mente. ¡Todo tenía sentido entonces!_

_Ante el silencio de Sucrette, Ámber siguió hablando: -así que mejor hazme caso. ¿Te quedó claro, tonta?- Sucrette, un poco pálida por todo lo que acababa de oír y analizar, era consumida por los nervios y, justo cuando sus rodillas ya no aguantaron, llegaron los gemelos a ayudarle._

_**End Flash Back**_

Los ojos de cielo de la jovencita se habían perdido en la nieve que se derretía lentamente por el barquillo, casi llegando a ensuciar su mano. Rosalya entendió la situación: sabía que habían llegado a un extremo en el que era difícil moverse, pero estaba segura de poder encontrar la solución a ello.

-Su, tu helado se derrite-.

-¿Eh?- no se había dado cuenta la pelinegra, cuya mano ya estaba de color rosa gracias a la nieve de fresa. Rápidamente se limpió y siguió comiendo.

-Es verdad que la situación es un poco complicada, pero anímate, estoy segura de que encontraremos una solución a esto- le sonrió Rosalya.

Sucrette correspondió la sonrisa, sintiéndose más aliviada. Rosalya y Lysandro ya le habían ayudado una vez en una situación igual de difícil, sin embargo, dudaba de que el victoriano quisiera ayudarle en sus problemas amorosos. Dudaba de llegar a contarle sobre la nueva dificultad que se le había presentado. Su otro pilar era también el inicio de sus problemas, así que tampoco se podía enterar de nada. Si no fuera por Rosa, su futuro se vería muy oscuro.

-Lo primero es no provocarla por ahora, en lo que se nos ocurre algo- la sonrisa de Sucrette se desvaneció junto con el dulce sabor del helado, que reemplazó una sensación amarga. Abrió la boca para reclamar, pero la frenó la voz de su amiga.

-Espera, espera: antes de que digas algo, escúchame. Sé que resultará odioso, pero por ahora no tenemos otra carta: esa bruja nos tiene algo inmovilizadas. Te aseguro que se la devolveremos, pero, al menos por ahora, procura evitarla lo más posible; eso incluye a Nath- Sucrette asintió de mala gana, terminándose lo que quedaba de su helado con un solo mordisco.

Pagaron y salieron del recinto. Se separaron en la siguiente avenida, pues Rosalya iba a ver a su amado Leigh; la pelinegra se quedó moviendo su mano de un lado a otro despidiéndola, mirando cómo cruzaba la calle rápidamente y se desvanecía entre la multitud de gente que también atravesaba por el paso peatonal. Cuando ya no la vio, dejó de fingir calma y precipitó su mirada al suelo junto con su ánimo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- se preguntó de nuevo.

Caminó rumbo al parque que estaba cerca de su casa para buscar calma y una solución. Cuando llegó, se dirigió a los columpios y se sentó en uno; movió sus pies lentamente en el césped. Sucrette comenzó a balancearse suave y lentamente, mirando los árboles que se erguían frente a ella.

-Si de verdad lo olvidó- pensaba Sucrette -realmente me tiene en sus manos. Pero si sólo me ignoró, Ámber no puede hacer nada contra mí- el pensamiento era agridulce: le gustaba sentir la libertad y la victoria sobre aquella rubia, pero se le oprimía el corazón al imaginar que sus sentimientos habían sido ignorados de esa manera por su amigo. -Tampoco quiero alejarme de Nath- seguía meditando al tiempo que se mecía con sus pies. Apreciaba mucho al delegado y no quería dejarle de hablar, pero, más allá de lo dicho por Ámber, una vocecita interna le aconsejaba alejarse un poco de él.

Sucrette fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando notó que cada vez el desplazamiento del columpio era mayor; se percató de que las manos de alguien más se habían apoyado momentáneamente en su espalda para empujarla suavemente. Giró su cabeza y notó esa sonrisa que la derretía.

-¡Alexy!- exclamó ella al ver la bella sonrisa del gemelo. Se sonrojó un poco al sentir sus manos en su espalda una y otra vez cuando la empujaba para que se meciera cada vez más alto. Siguieron así durante un rato, disolviendo sus preocupaciones en el mar de sus risas. Cuando al fin pararon, Alexy se sentó en el columpio aledaño.

-Qué mala eres- comenzó Alexy mientras miraba sus pies sobre el verde suelo -nos dejaste solos y te fuiste con Rosa-.

-Perdón, es que fue muy repentino- los dos se voltearon a ver y rieron un poco.

-Ya se lo compensaré, ¿está bien?- Sucrette sonrió dulcemente, provocando que Alexy bajara un poco la mirada, disimulando su sonrojo.

-Eh, por cierto…- Alexy jaló una bolsa que estaba al lado del columpio en que se había sentado. Era de papel blanco, amplia y la decoraba un gran moño rojo. -… Te traje un regalo- sus ojos violetas miraron tímidamente a su amiga, esperando su reacción. Ella miró, curiosa, la bolsa y la tomó delicadamente.

-¿Está bien si lo abro?- él asintió.

-Quería dártelo antes- decía Alexy mientras ella escudriñaba el interior de la bolsa -pero te fuiste de repente-.

Al final, Sucrette sacó un vestido color negro, sin mangas, un poco corto, cuyos bordes estaban rematados por vuelos, y el centro, justo donde se unían las dos partes de la tela que formaba una "v" en el cuello, estaba adornado con un listón de color azul más intenso que los ojos de su nueva dueña. A lo ancho, algunas franjas estaban conformadas por listoncitos más delgados del mismo color. La expresión de sorpresa de la muchacha provocó una gran satisfacción y dicha en Alexy.

-Por tu cara, creo que te gusta-.

-¡Me encanta!- exclamó ella, poniéndolo sobre ella misma, visualizándose en su regalo. Sucrette dejó de lado la prenda, volviendo a acomodarla en la bolsa, para levantarse y ponerse frente a Alexy.

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo al tiempo en que lo estrechaba entre sus brazos. Él brincó un poco por el gesto tan súbito, sonrojándose en el acto. Terminó, no obstante, reaccionando, llevando sus manos a la espalda de la pelinegra, sin apretarse demasiado contra ella; de por sí estaba avergonzado. De todas formas, no se soltó y la calma logró tomar las riendas de su mente, mas no de su corazón.

-Su…- Alexy había cerrado sus ojos y hablado sin pensar, entregándose a la paz que recibía por ese abrazo.

-Dime-.

-Te quiero tanto-.

Al haber escuchado tales palabras, el cuerpo de la ojiazul se tensó y la sangre coloreó sus mejillas. Pocos instantes después, se relajó y lo estrechó un poco más.

-Yo también te quiero mucho- pronunció con voz queda. -Eres mi mejor amigo, Alexy-.

Le dolieron esas palabras, pero sabía que era cierto: no había forma en que de repente él correspondiera sus insensatos sentimientos, así que se repetía constantemente que sólo serían amigos. Se entristeció un poco, pero las manos del peliazul la devolvieron a la realidad; Alexy había puesto sus manos en los hombros de ella, separándola un poco, pero sin ser brusco.

-Por cierto, Su- el gemelo de ojos violáceos intentaba buscar su voz, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta al ver el rostro de Sucrette tan cerca del suyo.

-Yo…- la faz del joven cambió a un color más cercano al carmín -…yo me quedé preocupado por lo que pasó con Ámber- dijo.

-¿Eh?- era obvio que el comentario de Alexy no había tenido que ver en absoluto con la situación. -No, no pasó nada- mintió ella.

-¿Segura?- Alexy se reprochaba mentalmente, pero debía disimular calma y seguir con esa extraña conversación, que a final de cuentas, le interesaba.

-Sí, no te preocupes- le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa cuando cesó su voz.

Sin creerle demasiado, vio cómo la muchacha se alejaba y volvía al columpio de al lado, donde la había encontrado. Los pies de Sucrette comenzaron a mecerla, buscando cada vez más impulso y elevándola paulatinamente más alto en oscilante movimiento. Alexy se perdió en el mecer de esos cabellos negros, pensando en cómo debía actuar con ella. Recordó lo que había meditado consigo mismo la noche anterior y decidió ponerlo en acción; era un buen momento, ya que estaban a solas.

-Nath hoy no fue al instituto- Alexy hizo ese comentario lo más casualmente que pudo.

-Sí. Melody dijo que no había ido a la sala de delegados y tampoco lo vimos en clase- respondió ella sin darle mucha importancia al tema.

-¿Crees que esté bien?-.

-Eso espero, aunque, con la bruja de su hermana, seguro tiene dolor de cabeza todos los días- ambos rieron.

-Tienes razón-.

-Ya en serio- dijo ella -espero que esté bien. Me tiene un poco preocupada-.

Sucrette había dejado de mecerse tan enérgicamente y ahora sólo un suave y bajo balanceo la tenía en constante movimiento. Alexy notó que su expresión se había mudado sin dejar gran rastro de la felicidad anterior.

-¿Te preocupa mucho?- preguntó él un poco molesto.

-Sí, algo- respondió ella, recordando primero el beso en la mejilla y la sonrisa del ojimiel, y después la amenaza de Ámber.

Alexy examinaba cuidadosamente la expresión de su amiga, intentando escudriñar la verdad en ella sin llegar a conseguirlo. Se encontraba de los nervios y sin saber qué hacer para averiguar lo que le interesaba.

-Si te preocupas tanto por él, seguramente lo quieres mucho- dijo Alexy con algo de enojo en su voz.

Sucrette no respondió de inmediato, sino que se giró a ver al peliazul, que rehuía los ojos de ella. Estaba sorprendida, ya que, si no supiera que al gemelo de Armin le gustaban los chicos, eso podría casi haber sonado como celos.

-¿Celos?- pensó Sucrette. No pudo evitar que una pequeña risita, embadurnada de tristeza, se le escapara.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él al escucharla reír por un instante.

-Nada, pensé en una tontería-.

-¿En qué cosa?- preguntó Alexy, un tanto divertido. La relajada expresión de la pelinegra lograba serenarlo de inmediato.

-Tan sólo me preguntaba si…- Sucrette dudó un poco, pero se decidió a arriesgarse un poco -…si estabas celoso, pero eso es…- aquellos ojos violáceos se abrieron mucho debido a la sorpresa, pero él se las ingenió para encaminar la conversación.

-Claro que estoy celoso- afirmó, sorprendiéndola -imagina qué pasaría si él te alejara de mí- se detuvo un poco sonrojado, porque su sinceridad lo traicionaba -¿qué pasaría conmigo, quién me acompañaría de compras?- repuso.

-¿Nath me alejaría de ti?- la chica cambió su confundida expresión por una de sorpresa, cuando comprendió el sentido de las palabras. Frenó en seco el balanceo que llevaba desde un rato atrás y agitó sus manos incesantemente. -¡No, no, no!- repetía rápida y atropelladamente -No hay nada más que amistad entre él y yo- Alexy no pudo disfrazar su felicidad con ninguna fachada.

-Aun si pasara algo- siguió hablando Sucrette -nunca te abandonaría- el corazón de Alexy se derritió por las palabras y la mirada que le dedicó la joven. Se sentía tan aliviado de escuchar que seguiría con ella sin importar lo que pasara; su mente, sin embargo, reparaba en ese "aun si pasara". ¿Sería que, de cualquier modo, no había oportunidad de que el corazón de su amiga lo escogiera? Quizá el peligro inminente no era por Nathaniel, sino por algún otro de los muchachos, cuya oportunidad estaba tan cerca que era posible que sucediera algo. La confianza que había ganado unos segundos atrás, la había perdido al detenerse en esos pensamientos.

El mar de Sucrette se perdió detrás de su flequillo. Estaba preocupada por aquella conversación, si podía llamarse así, que había tenido con Ámber. Si le decía a Alexy lo que sentía por él, probablemente todo se iría al traste. Como no sabía ni dónde estaba parada, desconocía a dónde llevar sus pisadas para defenderse y contraatacar a la rubia.

-Aun si pasa algo, lo que sea, no quiero alejarme de ti- repitió en voz baja, más para sí misma que para Alexy.

Por ventura, azar o acaso, Sucrette levantó sus ojos del suelo y, al intentar visualizar el rostro de Alexy, encontró que el delegado se hallaba a la distancia y que, al menos en apariencia, se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban. Alarmada, de inmediato se puso de pie, llamando la atención de su acompañante.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Alexy, buscando el porqué del comportamiento repentino de la pelinegra.

-N-nada, nada- tartamudeó un poco ella, mirando rápida y reiteradamente sobre el hombro izquierdo del ojivioleta para vigilar a Nathaniel. -Y-ya tengo que irme, es tarde- inventó ella.

No quería quedarse ni mucho menos encontrarse con el chico de cabellos dorados; odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía miedo de que Ámber llegara a enterarse y, por ello, cumpliera su amenaza. No estaba dispuesta a volver a confesarse, si fuera real que Alexy había olvidado aquel día, ni a tener una discusión con él por un tema tan incómodo y, probablemente, pasado por alto. Se alegraba de poder llevar la misma relación de siempre con él, la hacía feliz verse en los ojos de él y escuchar su voz llamándola lozanamente: a pesar de que desearía tener su corazón y ser la que le provocara las mismas emociones que ella sentía, no tenía el valor para sacrificar la cercanía actual y jugarse el todo por el todo: simplemente no podía.

-V-va… ¿vamos?- insistió ella, jalándolo de la manga de su sudadera y caminando rápidamente.

Alexy, por su parte, tan sólo asintió a lo que le dijo la muchacha. Miró sus manos, ligeramente temblorosas; los rápidos e incesantes movimientos de sus ojos, como buscando algo o a alguien; notó el temblor de su voz y sus vanos intentos por detener el tartamudeo que se había apoderado de su boca. La siguió para acompañarla durante un rato más; la preocupación, unida a la curiosidad, pudieron mellar su serenidad y lo llevaron a voltear discretamente hacia atrás para averiguar qué la estaba poniendo tan nerviosa. La respuesta dejó sin palabras al peliazul: sus pasos se detuvieron en seco y sus labios pronunciaron el nombre que ya comenzaba a cansarlo:

-Nathaniel-.

Sucrette, al escucharlo, sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, como si no fuera Nathaniel, sino algún monstruo salido de alguna película de terror. Insistió en jalar la manga de Alexy, quien volteó a verla: era notorio que ella estaba preocupada, pero, como no sabía la causa, decidió seguir caminando. Se alejaron rápidamente sin ser vistos, atravesando el parque en dirección a la casa de Sucrette. Sólo cuando los árboles menguaron considerablemente y las calles dibujaban un nuevo paisaje, la tensión disminuyó un poco. Los ojos azules se encontraron con los violetas de Alexy, quien seguía esperando una explicación de lo ocurrido.

-Lo siento- fue lo primero que salió de los labios de la joven.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el peliazul.

Sucrette guardó silencio, puesto que se encontraba acorralada: no podía decirle la verdad, ya que se derrumbaría todo su pequeño mundo; y cualquier cosa que le inventara parecería inverosímil. Aunque la quietud permanecía y la respuesta no llegaba, Alexy pudo leer claramente el rostro blanco de la muchacha: "preocupación" y "temor" denotaban claramente sus gestos y recientes acciones. No era normal que ella reaccionara así ante alguien, mucho menos ante alguien que le preocupaba, como se lo había dicho minutos atrás.

-Digamos que, al menos por ahora, prefiero evitarlo-.

Alexy asintió quedamente, frenando su ánimo de preguntar de nuevo.

-Alexy- lo llamó nuevamente -espero que no me tomes esto a mal, pero quisiera estar sola- el gemelo no se sorprendió, pues presentía que ella diría eso.

-No te preocupes, está bien- la miró un momento y la abrazó sin decir nada. Ella le correspondió tácitamente.

-Si quisieras hablar o cualquier otra cosa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo- Sucrette se sintió terriblemente culpable.

-Gracias- atinó a decir antes de caminar sola hacia su casa.

* * *

_Un capítulo más :) Creo que el siguiente será mucho más largo, jijiji._

_Espero que sea de vuestro agrado éste._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. VI: Frustración

**I fell in Love**

VI: Frustración

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos son propiedad de ChiNoMiko._

Alexy, pensativo, vio cómo se alejaba la muchacha lentamente, perdiéndose a la distancia. Muchas cosas se revolvían en su mente; el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de él era tan grande que, a partir de ese "no te preocupes", su mente no paraba de conjeturar y ponerlo de mal humor. Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo y aquellas pinceladas blancas llamadas cirros se deslizaron por sus ojos lentamente, puesto que la caprichosa brisa los hacía danzar a su antojo. El peliazul buscó la respuesta en el azul del cielo, consiguiendo más dudas tan sólo. Finalmente, después de un rato, su mirada volvió pesadamente al gris y desgastado asfalto. El recuerdo de la mirada asustada que tenía Sucrette no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Poco después, sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo habían conducido a una cafetería que estaba cerca del parque, y también aledaña a la casa de Sucrette. Sin pensarlo mucho, se sentó en un puesto de una mesa que estaba sola en una esquina; aprovecharía para despejarse un poco. Miró a su alrededor y reconoció ese establecimiento; alguna vez había estado allí con Sucrette después de haber ido de compras juntos. Recordaba la alegría que lo rodeaba siempre que estaba con ella, mas antes era distinto: en aquel tiempo sólo era un sincero amor de amigos, al punto en que podía decir que, sin duda, ella era su mejor amiga; ahora, a pesar de que al principio estaba reticente y le costaba trabajo aceptar el brusco cambio en su corazón, sabía que sus sentimientos por ella habían cambiado bastante.

-Buenas tardes- lo llamó una camarera, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos -¿qué va a ordenar?-.

-Hola. Tomaré un americano, por favor-.

-En un momento se lo traigo- respondió la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Miró cómo se alejaba esa muchacha, acordándose de la ojiazul. Cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse, ya que se sentía inseguro de cómo actuar frente a ella. Era cierto que ya no podía abrazarla como antes, ya que el sonrojo se apoderaría inmediatamente de su rostro; era cierto también que ya no podía hablar tan abiertamente con ella, ya que temía ser demasiado franco; sin embargo, también era cierto que la cercanía era su gran ventaja frente a los demás: podía hablar de lo que quisiera con Sucrette, pero tenía ciertas dudas últimamente. Su mente rememoró la conversación reciente junto con las dudas que se habían despertado en él.

-Aquí está su café, perdón por la demora- la camarera le entregó una blanca tacita humeante.

-Ah, gracias- respondió brevemente Alexy. La chica, luego de haberlo mirado por unos instantes, se retiró, porque la llamaban en otra mesa.

El gemelo observó su rostro reflejado en el líquido caliente: parecía que su rostro no era suyo. La sonrisa que solía caracterizarlo había estado ausente desde que miró con otros ojos a la pelinegra. ¿Qué pensaría Sucrette si lo veía así? No quería preocuparla ni que sospechara nada, así que intentó alegrarse un poco. No todo era oscuro: tenía la determinación de decirle sus sentimientos a la ojiazul e intentar alcanzar su corazón. No estaba seguro de lo que pasaría, pero él haría lo que pudiera para cautivarla como ella lo había hecho con él. Alexy sonrió de lado, tomó la cucharita que le había dejado la joven y, luego de agregar azúcar, revolvió el café lentamente, mirando cómo su rostro se distorsionaba a través de esas oscuras ondas.

-Espero que me escuche- pensó antes de dar un sorbo.

Por otro lado, Sucrette había llegado a su casa. Entró a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama boca abajo. Estaba todavía asustada por haber visto a Nathaniel en el parque; quería saludarlo y hablar normalmente con él, pero se lo impedía la amenaza de Ámber, pues, si se enteraba de que la había desafiado al encontrarse con el delegado, la rubia no dudaría en desmoronarla frente a Alexy. La frustración y el temor la asían fuertemente, tal y como ella se aferraba a su almohada en ese momento. Dejó que sus párpados cubrieran sus luces e intentó relajarse un poco. Seguramente las cosas saldrían bien, después de todo, tenía a Rosa de su lado y Alexy aún no sabía nada.

-Todo sería más fácil si tan sólo volviera a confesarme- susurró y luego soltó una risita apagada. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Aquel momento en que desveló su corazón había sido accidental, ya que no se le ocurrió nada qué responder al ojivioleta, que estaba interrogándola sin cesar en las escaleras.

-_¡Me gustas, maldición!_\- evocó su propia voz desesperada de aquella ocasión.

-Patético- dijo para sí misma. Su primera confesión de amor había resultado así, la cereza del pastel había sido el accidente que le había provocado a Alexy. Volvió a repasar una y otra vez la escena en su mente hasta que la asaltó el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en el parque.

-_Te quiero tanto_\- resonó la voz del peliazul en su mente, oprimiéndole el corazón de una manera agridulce.

-Dudo que Alexy fuera capaz de ignorarme, aun si me confesara- pensó. ¿De verdad él habría olvidado lo ocurrido aquel día? Mientras más repasaba esa idea, más encajaba todo. ¿Sería oportuno preguntarle directamente? Así sabría si él recordaba o no, además, podría zafarse si su amigo preguntaba de más. Vaya suerte, la respuesta estaba en sus manos: para librarse de Ámber debía confesarse de nuevo.

-Tengo que aguantar e intentarlo- susurró dándose la vuelta. Sucrette cerró sus ojos y dejó que una pasajera tranquilidad la inundara. Al día siguiente le contaría todo a Rosalya.

Entre tanto, el ojivioleta ya había salido del café para partir a casa. Cruzó la acera y, a través del sendero del parque, dirigió sus pasos hasta salir a la calle nuevamente. Tras unos minutos más, llego a su casa.

-Alex- dijo Armin a manera de saludo, pues había escuchado el ruido producido por la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse velozmente.

Alexy lo miró extrañado: si su hermano había dejado la consola, significaba que tenía algo que decir o algo había ocurrido.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó.

-Nada, me preguntaba si habías tenido suerte- respondió Armin.

-¿Suerte? ¿De qué hablas?- Alexy se sentó, a un lado, en un pequeño sillón.

-Sí, como te fuiste tras Sucrette, me preguntaba si habías conseguido alcanzarla- el ojiazul esbozaba una sonrisa pícara.

-Ah, sí- respondió -incluso le di el vestido- Alexy se alegró al recordar la reacción de la pelinegra.

-Y…- la sonrisa sugerente de Armin se extendió más.

-¿Qué?- Alexy enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué te dijo ella?- el sonrojo habló por Alexy.

-Que le gustó mucho el vestido.- el ojivioleta guardó silencio unos momentos, pero luego decidió consultar con Armin lo acontecido. -A decir verdad- siguió -hablamos un poco más, pero sucedió algo raro-.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó su gemelo.

-Mientras Su y yo estábamos hablando, ella vio a Nathaniel. Lo extraño fue la manera en que reaccionó: estaba muy nerviosa, como si tuviera miedo de encontrarse con él. Estaba tan espantada que me jaló de la manga para que nos fuéramos rápido. Me pregunto qué pasó-.

-Qué raro- se sorprendió un poco el pelinegro. -¿Estás seguro de que era Nathaniel?-.

-Sí, incluso cuando dije su nombre, ella se puso más ansiosa-.

-¿Crees que hayan discutido?- preguntó Armin.

-No lo creo- negó el peliazul moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

-Ni yo, pero también es raro que ella se comporte así con alguien que le cae tan bien- Alexy sintió una pequeña punzada: las palabras a veces podían golpear justo donde le dolía.

-Sea lo que sea, ya lo averiguaremos, así que cálmate un poco- concluyó Armin, levantándose.

Alexy asintió. -Tienes razón- le sonrió.

Al día siguiente, los gemelos llegaron temprano al instituto para tener tiempo de interrogar a Sucrette sobre su extraño comportamiento. Otra opción era esperar a Rosalya, ya que estaban seguros de que la peliblanca estaría al tanto de todo lo que le ocurría a la jovencita de cabellos negros. Tal era, en parte, el plan de Alexy, pero Armin no quería intervenir demasiado en algo que no lo involucraba directamente. Si bien estaba dispuesto a escuchar, hasta cierto punto, a su hermano, y a tenderle la mano si era necesario, no iba a ir resolviendo él todo ni interrogando a nadie; era más bien como apoyo moral.

Ambos esperaron un rato sentados cerca de la entrada en silencio: Armin sacó su consola y Alexy se puso los audífonos. Los ojos violáceos se posaron en el gris piso del patio, mirando los detalles que siempre le pasaban desapercibidos: el desgaste del piso o algunas hojas caídas, arrancadas por la fuerza del viento.

Los inquietos ojos violetas de Alexy paseaban de un lado a otro sin cesar; ¿por qué no había llegado Sucrette todavía? Quizá se había quedado dormida; sonrió ante la idea y su humor mejoró un poco. La efímera felicidad se le escapó en un rápido suspiro que se llevó una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Ligeras nubes ya se habían reunido sobre ellos, formando una fina capa grisácea que amenazaba con dejar caer su suave carga.

Armin dejó su consola por un momento, mirando a su hermano de soslayo. La atmósfera se enturbiaba con la inusual seriedad de su gemelo y, de paso, le ponía de los nervios. El brillo de los ojos de Alexy se perdía bajo sus cabellos azules. El pelinegro se preocupó un poco más por su gemelo: era raro ver que él se comportara de esa manera; lo más usual era observarlo posando sus manos detrás de la cabeza y sonriendo despreocupadamente. Recientemente sus expresiones eran un poco menos despreocupadas y parecía que algo lo atosigaba constantemente; no le costó mucho trabajo adivinar qué le sucedía ni suponer que la causa era Sucrette misma, aun si, en otro momento, los gustos de su hermano habían sido diferentes.

Después de dedicarle una última mirada, el ojiazul decidió entrar al instituto: no le agradaba mucho estar afuera (más aún si la lluvia era inminente) ni quería interferir más de lo que fuera necesario si aparecían Sucrette o Rosalya. El pelinegro se levantó sin prisa llevando su consola en la mano y entró tácitamente al recinto para buscar un salón en el que estar más tranquilo y a gusto.

Algunas gotas comenzaron a caer en solitario, dejando marcas de su encuentro con el suelo. Unos minutos más tarde, el resto bajó también en forma de una fina brizna. Alexy salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la humedad de una gota tocando su mejilla, y se percató de que Armin lo había dejado solo. Bajó sus audífonos a su posición original, descansando en su cuello, y, luego de mirar el cielo por un instante, entró al edificio. Cerca de la entrada, se reclinó en la pared para seguir esperando a Sucrette. Al recordar el rostro alegre que ella le hubiera mostrado el día anterior, sonrió de inmediato. Se sentía nervioso y su corazón latía rápidamente sin cesar, el rubor comenzaba a teñir su faz de carmín y aún no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, llegaban los alumnos. Violeta también había entrado ya al Sweet Amoris y, a pesar de que cerró su paraguas y se quedó al lado de Alexy para pasar tiempo con él, no obtuvo grandes resultados. Ante los vanos intentos de entablar una conversación con él, la joven dibujante lo miró en silencio, contemplando detenidamente sus facciones y el brillo de sus ojos: ante sus ojos grises, todo él parecía una hermosa pintura. Esos ojos violetas que la habían cautivado hacía tiempo, ahora la inquietaban, pues, aun estando remanente su belleza teñida de violeta, la tristeza había penetrado en ellos, oscureciéndolos visiblemente.

Sin embargo, esa negrura se disipó repentinamente. Violeta miró a Sucrette debajo de un paraguas color crema. Detrás de ella iba Rosalya, cubierta por un elegante paraguas negro.

-Su, necesito hablar contigo. Más tarde te busco en la entrada, porque ahora debo hacer una llamada. ¡Que no se te olvide!- dijo ella adelantándose.

-V-vale- respondió la ojiazul con voz queda.

-H-hola- la saludó Violeta, un poco nerviosa.

-¡Su!- Alexy le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Sucrette les sonrió por unos momentos, luego se alejó lentamente caminando hacia su casillero. La pelinegra lo abrió rápidamente, sacando un solo cuaderno y su estuche. Luego siguió sola por el pasillo.

-Es mejor no apresurarme- pensó mientras andaba hasta el aula B. Una vez ahí, entró sin hacer ruido y se sentó en su lugar dejando sus cosas en el pupitre. Sentada, entrelazó sus brazos y recargó su cabeza sobre ellos. Así, mirando hacia la derecha, se percató de que Armin también estaba ahí, pero con unos pequeños audífonos puestos. Pensó que él no había percibido su presencia en el aula, pero notó su equivocación al observar que, tras quitarse los audífonos, él dejó la consola, guardándola en su mochila, y se puso de pie, yendo hasta su lugar.

-Su- la llamó Armin.

-Hola- respondió ella tranquilamente.

-No te ves muy animada. ¿Estás bien?-.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa, eso es todo-.

-Ya veo- respondió el ojiazul, pensando si seguir o no. -Sabes, últimamente Alex ha estado un poco triste- Sucrette se sorprendió un poco -¿sabes si le pasó algo?- Sucrette negó con la cabeza.

-Ayer estábamos en el parque tranquilamente y me pareció que estaba tan alegre como siempre, incluso me dio un regalo- la joven sonrió levemente, Armin también lo hizo.

-Su- Alexy entró repentinamente al salón, cerrando la puerta tras sí. -¿Podemos hablar?-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-¿Podemos ir afuera?- Sucrette se tensó.

-Pero ya va a iniciar la clase, más tarde vamos, ¿está bien?- el gemelo pensó en insistir, pero decidió acceder al fin y al cabo.

-Bien, después de clases- el peliazul hizo una mueca de disgusto y, sin decir más, se sentó a su lado.

Sucrette cambió la posición de su rostro, hundiéndolo completamente entre sus brazos. Antes había decidido arriesgarse a hablar con Alexy y justamente cuando tenía la oportunidad, había encontrado un pretexto para zafarse. La pelinegra cerró fuertemente los ojos y apretó los puños de sus manos, regañándose mentalmente por su falta de coraje.

-¡Es más difícil de lo que imaginé!- se dijo mentalmente.

Poco a poco el resto de los alumnos entró al salón. Sucrette se mantuvo en la misma posición hasta que comenzaron las clases y se vio forzada a alzar la vista y, al menos por momentos, prestar atención a los profesores. A diferencia de otros días en que las clases le parecían eternas, en esa ocasión parecía que duraban menos de lo que deberían. Le aliviaba que Ámber no había asistido, pero la inquietaban Nathaniel y Alexy. Si no fuera porque el delegado había llegado justo a tiempo, seguramente ya habría tenido una cortante charla con él.

Tan pronto como terminó la clase del señor Farres, la última de ese día, la ojiazul se dirigió a la salida, dispuesta a huir bajo pretexto de reunirse con Rosalya. Estaba en la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Alexy llamándola.

-Su…- la aludida volteó.

-Perdón, había olvidado que en la mañana quedé con Rosa. ¿Podemos dejarlo para otro día?- Alexy la miró un poco decepcionado. Él había escuchado eso en la mañana, pero, a sus ojos, era una excusa.

-Vale- respondió un poco reticente. Ella le sonrió por un instante y se alejó rápidamente.

-Lo hizo otra vez- pensó Alexy, cabizbajo. Últimamente ella lo evitaba si no estaban a solas. Al inicio había pensado que era su imaginación, pero cada vez era más claro el alejamiento que ella hacía. No se suponía que debía ser de esa forma, si se llevaban bien; mucho menos si habían hablado tranquilamente hasta antes de haber visto a Nathaniel.

El peliazul se volvió hacia el susodicho, que aún seguía mirando la puerta, como si Sucrette siguiera parada ahí. Quizá su plan original se había visto frustrado por el ojimiel y Rosalya, sabiéndolo, le ayudaba a evitarlo. No sabía por qué, pero podría averiguarlo por medio del rubio.

-Oye, Nath, ¿tienes un momento?-.

-Sí, dime-.

-Seré directo. ¿No has notado que Su está un poco distante últimamente?- aquél lo miró extrañamente, bajando las cejas.

-Sí, un poco, pero no tengo idea de por qué- respondió un poco cortante, ya que era raro que Alexy lo abordara de esa manera. Tosió un poco y decidió seguir un poco más la conversación. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.

-Me preocupa, porque no tengo idea de qué le pasa. ¿No te ha dicho algo?- el delegado negó con la cabeza.

-No. El otro día hablé con ella normalmente y me pareció que estaba como siempre, pero creo que tienes razón, porque se veía algo apagada en la clase-.

-Entonces no es nada contra él- pensó el ojivioleta.

-Después intentaré hablar con ella- dijo el ojimiel.

-Vale. Tengo algo que hacer, así que nos vemos después, Nath- el peliazul se retiró, dejando pensativo al otro muchacho.

Alexy puso sus cosas en su casillero y, cuando se halló en la entrada, vio que la lluvia pasajera ya había parado. Puesto que todo se encontraba húmedo, sus pisadas eran un poco más sonoras que de costumbre a causa de los pequeños charcos que la brizna había dejado atrás. Iba a seguir su paso tranquilamente, pero se sorprendió al ver que Sucrette estaba sentada en una banca frente a la entrada, esperando a Rosalya.

-Creí que ya se había ido- se dijo mentalmente, en seguida una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Avanzó para encarar a la muchacha y poder hablar al fin con ella; estaba nervioso, pero creía que era lo mejor. Dio un par de pasos más, sin embargo, ya cerca, detuvo su marcha al ver que se le había adelantado otra persona.

-Qué oportuno encontrarte- Sucrette cerró los ojos al escuchar esa voz. De entre todos, ¿por qué ella?

-¿De nuevo?- se preguntó el gemelo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- la ojiazul denotaba cansancio en su rostro. Alexy decidió seguir escuchando.

-Hay algo que quiero que hagas- la sonrisa burlona de la rubia era suficiente para desesperar a Sucrette, quien guardó silencio tan sólo. -Ya que está cerca el siguiente período de exámenes, me gustaría que entraras a la sala de profesores y tomaras las hojas de respuestas para mí; tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para ponerme a repasar- la pelinegra sintió que su paciencia se quebraba. Respiró hondo y, luego de reconsiderar su respuesta, sacó su voz. -¿O acaso querrías que se supiera aquello?-.

-Cállate. Mañana búscame después de clases- Ámber se sintió triunfante: eso era un "sí, señora".

-Cuento contigo- dijo antes de irse con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejando a Sucrette sola. -Ah, si te atrapan, todo fue tu idea, ¿vale?- la ojiazul agachó la cabeza.

-Rosa, ¿dónde estás?- pensó la pelinegra mientras apretaba los puños, arrugando su falda.

Alexy había escuchado todo. ¿Así que Sucrette estaba siendo intimidada por Ámber y por eso ella se comportaba así? Incluso tenía sentido que ella se alejara de Nathaniel, pues era el hermano de aquella bruja. Se preocupó todavía más cuando notó que Sucrette se había agachado y llevado sus manos a la cara. No podía escuchar su respiración, que seguramente estaría entrecortada, pero, con sólo verla, aseguraba que ella lloraba. Aunque él no había visto los intentos de Sucrette por devolvérsela a Ámber en otras ocasiones, se había enterado de otras veces en que la pelinegra le respondía de una u otra forma. Incluso Sucrette había decidido, a diferencia de Nathaniel, enfrentarse a Debrah sin importar tener a casi todos, incluyéndose él mismo al principio, en su contra ¿Por qué ahora se mostraba tan sumisa? Además, ¿a qué se refería Ámber con _aquello_? Necesitaba explicaciones.

La ojiazul limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su manga, humedeciéndola un poco. Se sentía tan frustrada al no poder hacer nada contra su enemiga, convirtiéndose en poco menos que un títere cuyos hilos Ámber estaba manejando a su antojo. No quería seguir así, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho en su contra. Había decidido hablar con Alexy, pero, luego de haberse escapado dos veces de la conversación, se dio cuenta de que no tenía el valor suficiente. Se sentía tan patética por haberse tragado su orgullo y haber accedido a las demandas de aquella bruja.

Cuando alzó la mirada, descubrió que Alexy estaba caminando hacia ella. Pensó en irse rápidamente, pero las piernas no le respondían como ella hubiera querido y la frustración le nublaba los sentidos, así que no tuvo más remedio que enfrentar lo que seguía.

Esperó la voz de Alexy pero, como éste permanecía en silencio, lo miró directamente encontrándose con su faz. Era evidente su preocupación y tristeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Ambos se miraron en silencio hasta que Alexy no pudo soportar más.

-Ven conmigo- le dijo con voz suave y la tomó de la mano.

Sucrette no le contestó nada y solamente lo siguió lentamente, olvidándose de Rosalya, Ámber y todo lo demás. No importaba nada en ese momento. Anduvieron con pasos cortos y tardos hasta llegar al club de jardinería; el peliazul estaba seguro de que nadie los escucharía ahí. Al llegar, Alexy soltó la mano de la pelinegra y secó el agua de uno de los banquitos de madera, ofreciéndole sentarse, mas él se quedó de pie frente a ella.

-Lo siento-comenzó Sucrette.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Te dije que no podía hablar contigo, debido a que había quedado con Rosa, pero ella no estaba-.

-No lo sabías, así que no es tu culpa- intentó tranquilizarla él.

-Gracias- le sonrió la muchacha. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos más, hasta que ella habló una vez más: -Por cierto, ¿qué querías decirme?- preguntó Sucrette lo más serenamente que pudo.

-Te lo diré en otra ocasión. Más importante aún, ¿qué pasa con Ámber?- la joven maldijo su suerte una vez más.

-Lo de siempre, me tiene algo de manía, ya sabes- respondió ella, intentando disimular.

-Parecía que era distinto esta vez- insistió el peliazul.

-No, son sus tonterías de siempre- la ojiazul se rio levemente, fingiendo lo mejor que podía, pero no tenía muchos ánimos.

-Su, no me mientas, por favor. Escuché lo que te dijo- las pupilas cerúleas de ella se dilataron. No sabía qué contestarle. Había intentado permanecer firme y no quebrarse sin importar lo que pasara. Estaba segura, a su pesar, de que las cosas irían a mal, si Alexy insistía en hablar del tema.

-¿Confías en mí?- la pregunta la sorprendió.

-¿Eh?-.

-¿Confías en mí, Su?- repitió. -Respóndeme por favor-.

-Claro que confío en ti-.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me contaste sobre esto? Ámber te está chantajeando desde quién sabe cuándo y yo me acabo de enterar-.

-No quería que lo supieras, Alexy-.

-¿Por qué no?- el silencio sustituyó la voz de Sucrette.

Él la miró fijamente, intentando averiguar qué era lo que pasaba por medio de sus ojos. La culpa se agolpaba en ellos, reflejando también un dejo de tristeza e inquietud. Realmente quería ayudarla, por eso le preguntaba tan insistentemente. ¿No podía compartir sus preocupaciones y permitirle, al menos, consolarla un poco?

-¿Tiene que ver conmigo?- la ojiazul se asustó e inmediatamente se puso de pie.

-¡No tiene nada que ver contigo!- exclamó enérgicamente, las dudas volvieron a minar a Alexy.

-Si no es sobre mí, ¿por qué no puedes decírmelo? Cada vez me preocupas más-.

-Es algo delicado- respondió ella tras unos segundos.

-¿Entonces no confías en mí?- Sucrette negó con la cabeza. Era capaz de imaginar cuán molesto estaba su amigo.

-No es eso. Yo no quería que te preocuparas por mí-.

-¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme por ti? Aunque no supiera qué era, claramente algo te inquietaba. ¿Te imaginas cómo me sentí al enterarme de esto?- en verdad, Alexy era una persona muy sensible. -Soy tu mejor amigo, pero no lo parece, Su- la ojiazul frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Querías que te dijera: "Alex, Ámber me molesta, dile que pare por favor"?-.

-Vamos, Su, no seas así- la pelinegra se sentía mal por contestarle de esa forma, pero su paciencia se estaba agotando muy a prisa.

-No hay nada que hacer- dijo ella mirando hacia otra parte.

-¿No pensarás en ir por las hojas para Ámber o sí?- la chica guardó silencio, provocando asombro en Alexy. No creía que ella fuera capaz. -¿O sí?- volvió a preguntar él.

-No tengo alternativa- dijo, sentándose nuevamente. El peliazul, decepcionado, cerró los ojos por el creciente enfado. No era fácil sacar a Alexy de sus cabales, pero ella lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¿Tan grave es con lo que te está chantajeando?- ella se tensó más.

Las manos de Sucrette se aferraron a su falda marrón, arrugándola levemente; Alexy colocó las suyas en los hombros de su amiga, en un último esfuerzo, para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Dime qué pasa, Su. De verdad quiero ayudarte. Sabes lo mucho que me importas. No, incluso me importas más de lo que te imaginas, por eso me preocupo tanto por ti. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me duele ver que estás tan decaída? Ponte en mi lugar: aunque tenga la intención, no me estás dejando hacer nada por ti. ¿En qué se diferencia esta situación de la de aquella vez con Debrah? Al final, en ese caos, las cosas nos salieron bien gracias a que todos trabajamos juntos. Entiendo que no es lo mismo, pero de igual modo estás en problemas. No me importa cuán malo sea eso con lo que te está chantajeando Ámber, aun si de verdad se trata de mí y por eso lo estás ocultando tanto; te prometo que no te juzgaré y que te ayudaré con lo que me sea posible, así que puedes confiar en mí y decirme lo que sucede- a la ojiazul se le escapó una lágrima. Tenía tantas ganas de derramar muchas más.

-N-no- las palabras no salían –no puedo- dijo finalmente, agachando la cabeza para evitarlo.

Hacía tiempo de que Alexy no se había sentido tan impotente. Estaba decepcionado, triste y molesto al mismo tiempo. Al tiempo en que ella se agachó, él soltó sus hombros y a regañadientes se dio la media vuelta para alejarse lentamente sin decir nada más. Si la situación hubiera sido otra, habría insistido sin descanso hasta que ella cediera, pero no podía actuar así bajo esas circunstancias. Tampoco quería dejarla sola, pero le pareció que, al acompañarla, únicamente conseguía ponerla peor.

-¿Alexy?- la peliblanca se sorprendió al encontrarlo tan serio y cabizbajo. Tan pronto como vio que él pasó sin siquiera haberla notado, se dio una idea de lo que sucedía. Sucrette debía encontrarse cerca.

-¡Ahí estás!- exclamó Rosalya, corriendo hasta su amiga. -¿Sabes cuánto tiempo te he estado buscando? Te dije que me esperaras en la entrada. ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? Me encontré a Alexy camino a aquí y…- la callaron los brazos de su amiga.

-Su…- ella le correspondió recibiéndola suavemente en sus brazos, intentando reconfortarla. Más tarde sabría exactamente qué había ocurrido durante su ausencia.

* * *

_¡Finalmente actualicé! Esta vez me ha costado escribir, porque la musa, al parecer, no está tan presta como antes, jeje.  
_

_Espero que sea de vuestro agrado._

_Gracias por leer._


	8. VII: Distracción

**I fell in Love**

VII: Distracción

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos son propiedad de ChiNoMiko._

-¿O sea que Ámber volvió a aparecer y te peleaste con Alexy?-.

-S… s-sí- asintió la pelinegra, aún serenándose.

-Me pregunto por qué acaba todo de esta forma cada vez que te pido que te quedes tranquila- dijo Rosa, molesta, con la palma derecha en la cara, después de haber escuchado todo.

-Parece que n-nunca aprendo la… la lección- susurró Sucrette al tiempo en que se le escapó otro suspiro. Había llorado ya mucho en el hombro de Rosalya, pero, cada vez que recordaba la voz desesperada de Alexy o sus inquietos ojos tristes, sentía que volvía a manar el agua salada.

-Cálmate- la peliblanca le alcanzó un pañuelo de papel.

Estuvieron un rato así hasta que los suspiros de la pelinegra cesaron. Rosalya detestaba ver que su amiga cayera de esa manera por culpa de una bruja como Ámber. A pesar de que sabía que la rubia era una persona vanidosa y sumamente manipuladora, no creía que alguien pudiera ser capaz de llegar hasta ese punto. Había decidido, como la vez pasada, ganar en el mismo juego que usaba su rival. Lo difícil era que, a pesar de que conocían de más tiempo a esa bruja, no podía ocurrírsele algo para atacarla. Todos sabían que la hermana del delegado tenía algo contra Sucrette desde el primer día en que la ojiazul había puesto un pie en el Sweet Amoris, así que no sería nada nuevo sin los detalles, los cuales eran irrevelables para efectos de la tranquilidad de la jovencita de ojos de cielo.

-Rosa- la llamó Sucrette, un poco más tranquila, aún recargada en su hombro -hay algo más que aún no te he contado-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Se me ocurrió una manera de parar esto- la peliblanca se sorprendió.

-¿Ahora qué locura se te ocurrió?-.

-Planeé confesarme de nuevo- y había acertado.

-Definitivamente tengo que atarte o encerrarte en algún sitio para que te quedes tranquila y no causes más alboroto- Sucrette esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya lo creo- Rosalya se alegró al verla sonreír. Sin embargo, rápidamente retomó su seriedad.

-Su, escucha, no creo que ésa sea la solución: te estarías metiendo exactamente en lo que intentamos evitar, ¿recuerdas? Lo que estamos evadiendo es precisamente que ella vaya a contárselo- Sucrette negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Sería diferente, puesto que yo se lo diría directamente-.

-Pero quizá el resultado sería el mismo-.

-Ya lo sé, pero no quiero someterme a Ámber. Ya viste lo que sucedió por hacerlo: está resultando peor, Rosa. Además, no me gusta rehuir a Alexy ni ocultarle nada de esta manera- Rosalya torció sus labios.

-Pues sí, se te fue de las manos esta vez-.

-Por eso no quiero seguir huyendo. Ya no podría ser peor, así que intentaré quedarme a solas con él para aclarar todo de una vez-.

-Primero deja que las cosas se enfríen un poco. Dale tiempo para que se calme y así pueda escucharte adecuadamente-.

-E-está bien- accedió Sucrette, Rosa sonrió ligeramente.

-Me alegra ver que estás más tranquila- dijo la joven de ojos dorados.

-Sólo un poco. Todavía debo pensar en cómo me las arreglaré con las hojas de los exámenes, puesto que la calma no llegará mañana mismo-.

-¿En serio planeas ir por ellas?-.

Sucrette se encogió de hombros -No tengo opción, Rosa. Si la bruja fuera mañana mismo a echarme de cabeza, sería el fin- Rosalya sintió la pesadez de la verdad mezclada con un sentimiento de derrota.

-Creo que tienes razón- terminó diciendo; la ojiazul alzó la mirada por unos instantes y se puso de pie.

-Me iré a casa ya. Necesito pensar en todo esto-.

-Si necesitas ayuda, avísame-.

-Muchas gracias, Rosa- la pelinegra le sonrió con aquella calidez que la caracterizaba, Rosa le contestó de la misma manera.

Las pisadas de la ojiazul sonaban pausada y sonoramente. No había prisa por llegar a casa, así que tomaría un camino un tanto más largo que de costumbre. Salió por el patio del instituto y, tras dejar completamente el recinto, llegó a una cafetería. Se sentó y ordenó un capuccino con mucha espuma. Cuando la joven le entregó la taza, puso ambas manos alrededor de la porcelana blanca y vio las burbujas marrones que conformaban una espesa capa clara sobre su café. El aroma era exquisito, pero no la embargaba como en otras tantas ocasiones.

Alzó la taza, llevándola a sus labios, y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

_**Flashback**_

_La nevada del día anterior había sido más intensa de lo prevista. Una fina capa de nieve había todo lo que había salido a su encuentro: árboles, césped, asfalto, tejados, azoteas. Ya que las calles eran resbaladizas ese día, la gente procuraba ir más lentamente que de costumbre. Siempre era así en esa época del año, así que casi nadie salía de esa calma invernal, esperada a finales de noviembre. Los niños, y otros no tan niños, jugaban con la nieve, arrojándola como bolas o haciendo figuras con ella. Era un bello día, a pesar de que el sol estaba opacado por una nube muy tenue, y el viento frío soplaba fuertemente._

_Alexy y Sucrette habían acordado aprovechar la nieve y salir a pasar el tiempo juntos después de la escuela. Iba uno junto a otro, conversando de lo que comprarían más tarde en el centro comercial. Llegaron a un café, justamente al que daba al parque cercano a la casa de Sucrette, y se sentaron en una mesita al fondo, junto a un simpático arbolito de navidad en miniatura._

_-… y compraré una bufanda para Armin- dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_Sucrette estaba tan sonriente como él. Le encantaba la cara sonriente del gemelo: era la felicidad en persona. Siempre se entusiasmaba tanto cuando iban juntos de compras, por lo que aprovechaba en cada ocasión para deleitarse con esa imagen querida. En ese momento le bastaba tener siempre tiempo libre con él; aunque le gustaba, sentía que le bastaba su compañía para ponerla de buen humor._

_Justo lo tenía frente a ella regalándole su cálida sonrisa despreocupada. Sentía que se derretía al contemplarlo, aun si sentía que el frío recobraba fuerza e intentaba templar su corazón. Eso no era posible cuando estaba al lado del ojivioleta._

_-¿En qué piensas tan detenidamente, Su?- le preguntó el sonriente Alexy, puesto que la ojiazul no había dicho nada en un rato y, quizá, había dejado de escucharlo._

_-¿Eh?- la pelinegra volvió a la realidad y, al encontrarse de nuevo con la faz de su amigo, se sonrojó visiblemente -n-no, nada- aseguró, mientras bajaba la mirada para disimular._

_Alexy estaba a punto de decirle algo más, pero la interrumpió una jovencita de cabello castaño largo, de vestido negro y un delantal blanco. Evidentemente era una de las camareras que trabajaban ahí._

_-Bienvenidos- los saludó con una sonrisa -aquí tienen el menú- entregó uno a cada uno y, después de que Sucrette y Alexy lo abrieron y repasaron un par de veces, volvió a hablar: -¿hay algo que quieran ordenar?-._

_-Yo tomaré un capuccino con mucha, mucha espuma- dijo Alexy. -¿Y tú, Su?_

_-Lo mismo, por favor- dijo ella sonriendo._

_-¿Podría traernos también algunas galletas para acompañar, por favor?- dijo el peliazul._

_-Claro, en un momento- respondió la chica y, luego de esbozarles una sonrisa, se dio media vuelta._

_La jovencita de ojos azules enfocó sus luces en su acompañante, que lucía completamente relajado y despreocupado. Sonrió: así era Alexy. Al verlo de esa manera, era difícil poder creer que también él podía entristecerse o enfadarse. Era como un imposible para la naturaleza del ojivioleta. Definitivamente tendría que ser algo extraordinario lo que pudiera alterar su perfecta sonrisa. Cuando puso atención de nuevo y recordó dónde estaba, se encontró con los ojos de Alexy, que la miraban curiosos._

_-Parece que estás un poco distraída hoy, je, je- escuchó._

_-Perdón, estaba pensando en la nevada de anoche- mintió ella._

_-Es difícil no pensar en ella, luego de ver toda esta nieve- respondió él, observando ahora la calle emblanquecida por obra de las nubes de la noche pasada._

_Se quedaron un rato mirando el paisaje sin decir nada, hasta que llegó de nuevo la muchacha y les entregó las tazas con café y una bandeja con galletas._

_-Que lo disfruten- dijo ella antes de alejarse._

_Sucrette tomó la taza entre sus manos y miró la espuma moviéndose, como si tuviera voluntad propia. Tras sentir el suave y delicioso aroma a café, provocada, le dio un pequeño sorbo, sintiendo la calidez tocar sus labios, humedeciéndolos. Miró que Alexy hacía exactamente lo mismo y le causó gracia que su alegría se había mudado, gracias al café, en serenidad tranquila._

_-Su- la llamó él._

_-¿Sí?- Alexy no dijo nada, sólo se señaló los labios con el dedo índice._

_-¿Eh?- ella lo imitó y descubrió un poco de espuma en su cara._

_Alexy rio un poco y, con una sonrisa, le dijo: -qué tierna eres-._

_La tez clara de Sucrette, ya sonrojada por el frío, se ruborizó más intensamente gracias al comentario de Alexy. Sentía que su cara ardía y, extrañamente, el frío que alcanzaba a colarse, había desaparecido para sus sentidos. Más aún, todo lo demás desapareció cuando él, servilleta en mano, se levantó y, frente a ella, le quitó el resto de la espuma que seguía en la comisura de sus labios._

_**End Flash back**_

No había nevado la noche anterior, sólo había llovido ligeramente hacía unas horas; la gente no estaba jugueteando por ahí, de hecho, además de ella misma, sólo había una pareja en el establecimiento; no helaba, sólo había una insignificante brisa, de aquéllas que suelen acompañar a una lluvia pasajera; no estaba Alexy presente, la otra silla estaba vacía.

Instintivamente se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y encontró un poco de espuma, como en aquella ocasión, por lo que, solitaria, tomó una servilleta de papel y la removió lentamente.

-Me pregunto cómo voy a hacer para conseguir las hojas- pensó. Seguramente estarían en la sala de profesores. Siempre que había entrado a ese sitio, tenía algún problema encima, y esta ocasión no sería la excepción. No quería meterse en más líos ni darle dolores de cabeza a sus padres, pero dudaba poder hablar tranquilamente con Alexy al día siguiente. Sea como fuere, no tenía elección y tendría que hacerlo sola, ya que no quería meter a Rosalya en tamaño embrollo; ella ya le había ayudado muchísimo, por lo que no era justo involucrarla de tal manera que ella también resultara castigada, si las sorprendían. Probablemente sería más seguro llegar muy temprano o quedarse hasta tarde, como aquella vez en la que conoció al fantasma llamado Lysandro.

Terminó su café, pagó y se retiró a casa. Pasó por el parque, mirando el camino de piedritas que seguían sus pies. Una vez que el paisaje retornó al gris, supo que había vuelto. Subió a su habitación y se tiró en la cama. Sucrette, intentando distraerse, llegó al punto de intentar hacer los deberes para mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa; sin embargo, el cuaderno permanecía en blanco y el lápiz, inmóvil. Estuvo así varias horas, tumbada en su cama teniendo el cuaderno al lado, sin haber tenido éxito. Llenaban su mente los pensamientos acerca de las hojas del examen y Alexy: debía enfrentar ambas cosas lo más rápido que pudiera.

Finalmente, la pelinegra pasó meditando en ello hasta la noche, incluso no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida. Al día siguiente, decidió ponerse aquel bonito vestido negro con azul que le había regalado Alexy en el parque. Pensaba que, como cuando le había regalado el vestido rosa cuando se conocieron, lo alegraría verla con la ropa que le había comprado. Por supuesto, la situación era distinta, pero Alexy seguía siendo el mismo, ¿no? Probablemente habría una posibilidad de arreglar las cosas sin tener que recurrir a las hojas de los exámenes; todo dependería de la reacción del peliazul. Sucrette, tras haberse calzado unos tacones negros, salió rumbo al instituto, mientras repasaba mentalmente su plan.

Lo primero era llegar justo a tiempo para evitar conversaciones y sospechas. Debido a eso, ella iba con calma, tomándose su tiempo para llegar. La ojiazul miraba los árboles tranquilos, por la falta de viento, erigiéndose a los lados, vivificando la vista. Una vez que cruzó el parque y la cafetería en que había estado el día anterior, llegó frente al instituto. Sucrette se quedó mirando, de lejos, el edificio por unos instantes, armándose de valor y mentalizándose para lo que iba a hacer, hasta que, pasados unos minutos, decidió entrar al fin.

Aún faltaban un par de minutos para la clase de química, los justos para tomar las cosas de su taquilla y subir al aula de ciencias. Sólo faltaba hacerlo rápidamente sin cruzarse a nadie.

-¿Por qué con tanta prisa?- pero Sucrette olvidaba que ella no era una persona a la que la suerte le sonriera muy a menudo.

-Ya comienza la clase- dijo ella sin detenerse.

-Oh, ¿la niña buena desea llegar puntualmente?- el pelirrojo intentó provocarla en vano.

-Sí, a veces sucede- terminó diciendo ella, dejando a Castiel solo en el patio.

Los tacones de Sucrette resonaban por el pasillo, quizá no había sido una buena idea llevarlos, ya que deseaba pasar inadvertida por el resto del día. Cuando llegó a los casilleros, luego de asegurarse de que era el suyo, lo abrió y tomó lo necesario para la clase, incluida una bata de laboratorio. Cuando cerró la puertecilla, se encontró con un par de ojos mirándola: uno era verde y otro, oro.

-Vaya, qué elegante vienes hoy- dijo Lysandro.

-¿Gracias?- respondió ella; no estaba segura de si era un halago.

-Por cierto- comenzó el victoriano -¿no has visto mi libreta? No recuerdo dónde la he dejado-.

Sucrette sonrió nerviosamente. -Ni idea, acabo de llegar. Perdón, Lysandro- dijo. -De cualquier manera, si la veo, te aviso. Por ahora, disculpa, voy al aula ya- y, sin decir más, la ojiazul se fue rápidamente.

-¿Por qué aparece todo el mundo hoy?- pensó mientras iba por el pasillo.

-Su, qué guapa- dijo Kentin, anunciándole que ya había llegado frente al aula B.

-Gracias- respondió ella con una sonrisa. Le agradaba el comentario, pero deseaba irse ya; estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Vas a química?- preguntó el castaño.

-Sí, ¿tú también?-.

-En un rato; se me ha olvidado la bata-.

-Entonces te veo en clase- él asintió y prosiguió su marcha a los casilleros.

-Castiel, Lysandro, Kentin, ¿quién sigue, Armin?- susurró para sí misma la pelinegra.

-¡Sucrette!- la aludida rio para sí misma. No era posible.

-Nath…- musitó ella.

-¡Al fin te encuentro! He querido hablar contigo desde ayer, pero me pareció que has estado algo ocupada- el delegado sonrió nerviosamente.

-Sí, he tenido que hacer algunas cosas- dijo ella, evitando entrar en detalles.

-Ah, no hay problema- dijo -bueno…- Nathaniel paseó un poco la vista, estaba nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella. Quería terminar la conversación rápidamente: ojalá que no apareciera Ámber o alguna de sus amigas en ese momento.

-¿Cómo decirlo?- musitó el delegado. Estaba muy sonrojado. Buscó los ojos de Sucrette por un momento, sucumbiendo ante ellos. El semblante de ella era serio y preocupado; parecía que la pelinegra, por su comportamiento, deseaba que nadie se acercara en ese momento.

-H-hablemos después- terminó diciendo Sucrette. El ojimiel, no muy convencido, aceptó sin protestar.

Entraron ambos al salón y se quedaron sentados en sus respectivos asientos sin intercambiar palabras. Nathaniel, pensativo, dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y se quedó mirando un punto fijo que apuntaba sobre su cuaderno. De soslayo miró a Sucrette, quien, a su vez, tenía los ojos cerrados: su cabeza, volteada hacia donde estaba él, descansaba en sus brazos. Parecía que dormía, pues su respiración también se había relajado. El rubio se molestó un poco al verla, ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquila cuando estaban los dos solos? Más aún después de _eso_. Ya habían pasado tiempo desde que había dejado aquel papel en el casillero de la pelinegra, pero él seguía sin respuesta. ¿De verdad le importaba tan poco? Incluso la había besado en la mejilla, pero seguía en las mismas.

Cuando llegaron los demás y, por consiguiente, hubo más ruido en el salón, Sucrette se despertó. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con Violeta, Iris, Melody Kim, Lysandro, Kentin, Armin y Alexy. Miró al lado y no, no estaba el delegado, ¿por qué se habría ido? No tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar en ello, porque la profesora hizo su aparición.

La clase terminó de manera normal. El recreo comenzaría antes, ya que les avisaron que el profesor de la siguiente hora no iba a asistir. Como la clase de química siempre terminaba con batas sucias y, naturalmente, todos iban a sus casilleros a guardarlas, Sucrette aprovechó para hacerlo rápidamente y escurrirse entre la multitud. Afortunadamente, no se encontraba Rosalya, por lo que podía actuar sin meterla en eso. La ojiazul anduvo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de delegados. Caminó lo más sigilosamente que pudo, aunque los tacones se lo dificultaban, y, habiendo llegado a la puerta, miró por el cristal, buscando al rubio. Ahí estaba Nathaniel, organizando seriamente un montón de papeles; quizá era un asunto tan urgente que la directora lo había llamado en hora de clases.

En fin, no se quedó mucho tiempo para evitar ser descubierta. Como le estorbaban los tacones, se los quitó y los llevó en la mano: era menos práctico, pero más cómodo y apto para la ocasión. Miró a su alrededor, rogando a los cielos que no apareciera ningún profesor ni, mucho menos, la directora en persona. Asegurado el terreno, sin recargarse en la puerta, se paró de puntitas y miró por el pequeño cristal para inspeccionar el interior de la sala: no había nadie, ¡perfecto!

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto- pensó Sucrette.

Lo siguiente era saber si la puerta estaba abierta. Tomó la perilla y lentamente la giró, esperando que ésta se abriera suave y dócilmente. Pero, en verdad, Sucrette olvidaba a menudo que ella no era una persona a la que la suerte le sonriera muy a menudo. El giro de la perilla se vio bruscamente interrumpido por el seguro que habrían puesto las llaves antes de cerrar la sala.

Sucrette cerró los ojos por la molestia y, como no había nada más que hacer en ese momento, se apresuró a salir de ahí sin ser vista.

-Maldición- dijo ella, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? Se puso los tacones nuevamente y dirigió sus pasos a lo largo del pasillo. Llegó a las escaleras que daban a la planta alta y se quedó sentaba en un escaloncillo de ahí. Miró sus pies blancos, rematados por las lustrosas zapatillas. Se sonrió por un momento: iba de vestido y tacones para tomar algo en secreto; qué burla. ¡Ni siquiera la había visto Alexy, así que no había servido de nada vestirse de esa manera!

-Igual y me hubiera convenido venir con tenis y una sudadera oscura- pensó la ojiazul.

No había mucho que hacer al respecto, así que pasó de su ropa y volvió al tema que le preocupaba de verdad: ¿qué hacer con las hojas de respuestas? La sala de profesores estaba cerrada, así que debía encontrar cómo entrar. ¿Serviría abrir la puerta con un clip, como en las películas?, quizá, pero ella nunca lo había intentado, así que era casi seguro que no lo lograría; tampoco tenía la fuerza de Castiel o Kentin como para tirar la puerta (sin contar que el escándalo atraería a todo el mundo); si le pedía ayuda a Peggy, seguramente no la dejaría en paz hasta revelarle todo, como cuando quiso averiguar sobre las marcas que Nathaniel tenía en la espalda… Nathaniel… ¡Eso era, Nathaniel! Seguramente él tenía una copia de la llave.

El rayo de esperanza que había iluminado su camino, rápidamente fue eclipsado por las nubes de las dudas. ¿Cómo obtendría la dichosa llave? Definitivamente no podía pedirla directamente, así que tenía que ocurrírsele algo. Quizá podría hacer que le abrieran la puerta de manera indirecta, el problema era pensar en cómo lograrlo y, al mismo tiempo, alejar a todo el mundo. ¿Una distracción? Tal vez, ¿pero de qué tipo? ¿Qué podría ser tan bueno como para poner de cabeza al instituto y, sobre todo, distraer a Nathaniel y, si era posible, a los profesores y a la directora?

-La directora…- pensó Sucrette. Quizá era tonto, pero valía la pena intentarlo. -Maldita bruja, todo lo que tengo que hacer para que no abra la boca- musitó.

La pelinegra se puso de pie y, llena de adrenalina, avanzó hacia la oficina de la directora. Cuando llegó al pasillo que da hacia el aula B, se quedó estática por la presencia del peliazul. Se miraron en silencio durante algunos segundos que les parecieron eternos. Sucrette esperaba que Alexy le dijera algo, aunque fueran únicamente reproches, pero nada llegó, ni siquiera un sonido. La mirada intrigante de él pronto se apartó y la ignoró tristemente; no cruzaron ni una sola palabra, por lo que Sucrette, convencida de que no había otra opción, continuó su camino.

-Definitivamente no valió la pena traer el vestido- pensó, un poco cabizbaja, la ojiazul. Le gustaba muchísimo la ropa que traía, pues había sido un regalo del ojivioleta, pero le dolía que él la hubiera ignorado así. Tembló un poco, pero, como no disponía de mucho tiempo, ya que el receso terminaría pronto, decidió darse prisa, antes de que las clases continuaran. Las pisadas suaves de Sucrette intentaban disimular el golpe de los tacones contra el piso, pero sin grandes resultados, aun así, la directora no lo había notado. Solamente cuando la puerta fue golpeada un par de veces, se percató de que había alguien fuera.

-Pase- dijo ella con Kiki en sus brazos. Lo sostenía firmemente, ya que su mascota solía ponerse nerviosa al ver abierta la puerta. Sin embargo, nadie entró. Los golpecitos volvieron a sonar con insistencia.

-¡Pase!- repitió más fuertemente la directora. -¡Pero si está abierto! ¿Me estarán tomando el pelo estos niños?- se preguntó, ya que la puerta seguía cerrada. Poco después, los golpecillos volvieron.

La mujer, inquieta, con su perro en brazos, se levantó a abrir la puerta para ver quién era la persona que tocaba. Sucrette, del otro lado, escuchó primero el sonido de la silla corriéndose a un lado, anunciando que aquélla ya se había levantado de su asiento; instantes más tarde, se escucharon sus pasos, acercándose lentamente, acompañados por un par de ladridos.

-3, 2, 1…- contaba mentalmente Sucrette los pasos, esperando que la cuenta no le fallara. Justo cuando la directora tenía su mano en el picaporte, la pelinegra abrió la puerta bruscamente, empujándola y ocasionando que, por el impulso, soltara a Kiki. El perro, liberado de la prisión que le suponían los brazos de u ama, salió corriendo rápidamente, antes de que aquélla pudiera reaccionar.

-¡Kiki!- gritó la directora, olvidándose por completo de todo, incluida la puerta abierta.

Cuando Sucrette vio que la directora ya estaba cruzando el pasillo en dirección contraria, salió de su escondite, detrás de una columna, y miró cómo aquella mujer, hecha una furia, corría en vano tras su perro. Mas no era tiempo para entretenerse con el espectáculo que ella misma había creado: le faltaba la llave de la sala de profesores, así que haría una visita rápida a la sala de delegados, mientras todo el mundo correteaba a aquel travieso can.

-Con Kiki suelto, no debería costarme tanto trabajo- pensó ella.

La joven de ojos de cielo atravesó el pasillo y se dispuso a ir nuevamente hacia la sala de delegados. Ahí, se asomó por la ventanita y notó que el rubio seguía organizando papales. Ella decidió entrar sin haber llamado a la puerta, para tomarlo por sorpresa.

-¿Sigues trabajando?- preguntó Sucrette, haciendo que el ojimiel volteara rápidamente.

-¿Sucrette?- el delegado se sonrojó al notar ese precioso vestido negro, antes opacado por la bata de laboratorio. Carraspeó un poco y siguió hablando: -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya terminó la clase?- preguntó él.

-Sí, desde hace un rato. Incluso ya está por terminar el recreo- el delegado miró el reloj de la pared y, sorprendido, esbozó una sonrisa.

-Aún me queda trabajo, perdóname, pero hablemos más tarde, ¿está bien?- Sucrette iba a responder, pero la puerta se abrió una vez más.

-¡Nathaniel, se ha escapado el perro de la directora!- era Melody quien se había asomado.

-Maldición- dijo él con una expresión de reprobación en su rostro. -Perdón, Su, es mejor atraparlo rápidamente; ya sabes cómo se pone la directora, cuando se escapa Kiki- la ojiazul asintió.

-No te preocupes, también lo buscaré para ayudarles-.

-Vale, gracias- respondió él con una breve sonrisa, antes de salir de la sala de delegados junto con Melody.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, la pelinegra respiró hondamente, asustada de que todo le estuviera saliendo tan bien. Rápidamente, sin revolver los papeles, buscó la llave que necesitaba. Tardó un par de minutos, encontrándola en un cajón junto a los clips, con que se unían los formularios y otros archivos. Sólo le faltaba llegar a la sala de profesores y tomar las hojas de respuestas para acabar con ese lío. Después de que pasaron algunos segundos, la ojiazul salió discretamente de la sala de delegados, pasando por detrás, camuflándose con el desastre que ella misma había provocado. Una vez atravesado el pasillo principal, se encontró de nuevo en la sala de profesores. Revisó varias veces sin encontrar a nadie, por lo que, sacando la llave, la introdujo en la chapa y la giró lentamente. Sin chirriar, la puerta cedió gentilmente, abriéndose fácilmente para la jovencita, quien entró a pasos lentos, aún sorprendida de haber llegado hasta ese punto. Miró en la mesita, donde inmediatamente encontró las hojas; las tomó y salió lo más rápido que pudo, dejando la llave puesta en la cerradura, ya que no podía arriesgarse a regresarla a la sala de delegados.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, caminó menos a prisa, procurando darle tregua a su corazón, que latía más rápido que de costumbre. ¡Tanto por tres simples hojitas! Sin mirarlas mucho, las echó a su bolso y, dispuesta a salir del instituto para buscar a Ámber (¡quién lo diría!), pasó de todos los que correteaban al perro, aunque les deseaba la mejor de las suertes para que lo atraparan rápido.

Afuera, Sucrette no encontró a nadie más que a su propia sombra. Tenía que encontrar a Ámber pronto, para poder irse a casa de una vez y poder olvidar, aunque fuera por el resto del día, que había hecho algo de esa magnitud en provecho de su enemiga. Se paseó varias veces por el club de jardinería, el gimnasio y los vestidores hasta que la vio al lado de una banca del patio.

-Al fin te encuentro- dijo la pelinegra. Ámber la miró con superioridad, tal y como acostumbraba.

-Supuse que habías sido tú quien soltó al perro de la directora; así que seguramente ya tienes mi encargo, ¿verdad?- Sucrette tácitamente sacó las hojas de su bolso y se las alargó.

-Buena chica. Tal parece que ya has aprendido quién manda- la ojiazul tragó pesadamente saliva. Todo lo que quería decirle tuvo que tragárselo para no arruinar todos sus esfuerzos. -Bueno, debo ir a preparar esto antes de que se den cuenta. Recuerda que, si lo descubren, has sido tú, querida- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sucrette sólo miró hacia otro lado sin decir nada. -Pero no te preocupes, mientras sigas siendo tan obediente, Alexy no se enterará de nada- dijo antes de irse.

La hermana del delegado se retiró triunfalmente, dejando a Sucrette, derrotada, en aquella solitaria banca de piedra. La pelinegra se sentó de golpe, cerrando sus ojos. Si la descubrían, seguramente recibiría un castigo más fuerte que los demás que ya había recibido anteriormente, además de los regaños de todo el mundo, sobre todo, Nathaniel.

-Lo hecho, hecho está- resolvió finalmente, dispuesta a salir del instituto, pasando de la última clase.

-¡Su!- escuchó a lo lejos. Se dio la media vuelta y esperó a quien la llamaba.

-¡Rosa! No te vi en clase-.

-Quizá porque no fui- respondió la de ojos dorados, Sucrette sonrió.

-Sí, tal vez fue por eso- respondió.

-Es que estuve ayudándole a Leigh con la tienda… Como sea, ¿ya te vas?-.

-Sí, ¿por?-.

-No sabes la que se ha armado en el instituto: Kiki se ha escapado de nuevo- Sucrette tragó saliva.

-Qué mala suerte, ¡con lo que me costó atraparlo la última vez!- Rosalya soltó una pequeña risita, sospechando de las palabras de su amiga.

-Todos están tras él y la directora está que echa chispas-.

-Como la última vez- Sucrette no se inmutó demasiado, confirmando las sospechas de su amiga.

-¿Fuiste tú, verdad?- esto último lo dijo en voz baja. La ojiazul, dudando por un segundo, decidió contarle todo a la peliblanca; después de todo, era su mejor amiga.

-Sí- confesó -fue lo único que se me ocurrió como distracción-.

-Fue una buena idea- admitió Rosalya -pero, muy arriesgada. ¿No te vio nadie?-.

-No: me fijé varias veces-.

-Qué suerte. ¡Parece que tú solita te las has arreglado muy bien en esta ocasión!-.

-Por ahora. Falta esperar el castigo, ya que no tardarán en notarlo-.

-No necesariamente. Quizá, después de todo, sí podremos devolvérsela a Ámber- dijo Rosalya con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

_¡Vaya, he actualizado nuevamente! Espero subir el siguiente capítulo un poco más rápido, ya que tengo un montón de ideas._

_En fin, espero que sea de vuestro agrado._

_Gracias por leer._


	9. VIII: A solas

**I fell in Love**

VIII: A solas

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos son propiedad de ChiNoMiko._

-¡Kiki, ven acá!-.

-¡Kiki!-.

-¡Kiki!-.

Nathaniel, Melody e Iris llamaban insistentemente al perro, renuente a volver a estar encerrado. La directora, por su parte, movilizaba a toda persona que, desgraciadamente, se encontrara a su paso hacia la búsqueda. Castiel y Lysandro, en cuanto escucharon el escándalo, convinieron en quedarse en el gimnasio para no meterse en ese lío. Armin, afortunadamente, se había quedado en la primera planta, por lo que no estaba al tanto del escándalo que se armaba bajo sus pies. Sin embargo, Kentin no tuvo tanta suerte como todos ellos, ya que Kiki pasó corriendo a su lado justo cuando la directora estaba cerca.

-¡Hey, tú, ¿qué haces inmóvil? ¡Mi querido Kiki ha pasado al lado tuyo! ¡¿Por qué no lo has detenido?!- la mujer estaba que echaba chispas.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó el castaño enarcando una ceja. No era su problema.

-¡Si le pasa algo a Kiki, estarás en graves problemas!- fue lo último que escuchó, porque aquélla siguió a su mascota hasta el pasillo principal.

Kentin, sin saber si tomar en serio o no la amenaza, prefirió continuar con lo suyo. -¿Por qué debería perder el tiempo buscando al chucho de la directora?- musitó mientras andaba a paso lento hasta el aula A: tenía la intención de hablar con Sucrette, ya que lo inquietaba su extraño comportamiento desde hacía algunos días, pero ella había desaparecido desde el recreo. Una vez en el aula, solamente encontró a Violeta, quien dibujaba tranquilamente un paisaje. Sin detenerse demasiado a contemplarla, salió en silencio. Afuera, apenas dos o tres pasos después, el castaño fue derrumbado al suelo.

-¡Detente!- Kiki 3-Nathaniel 0.

-¡Lo siento!- exclamó Melody sin detenerse.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Iris, extendiéndole su diestra.

-Sí, gracias- respondió el ojiverde aceptándola. Una vez que Kentin se halló de pie, la pelirroja volvió a la búsqueda de aquel simpático perrito.

Algo contrariado, Kentin salió del instituto y se encontró justamente con Alexy, quien estaba sentado en uno de los escaloncillos de la entrada. Parecía que el peliazul estaba pensativo, como si para él no existiera nada más que sus pensamientos, pues su mirada, aparentemente al frente, se hallaba perdida en un punto indefinido. Era digno de ver tal comportamiento, ya que lo habitual era que el gemelo, al igual que Sucrette, esbozara una gran sonrisa y emanara esa fresca tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

Kentin dudó si hablar con él o dejarlo solo antes de que notara su presencia. Parecía que algo estaba perturbando a Alexy, sin embargo, no sabía hasta qué punto podría tocar el tema. Si bien, Armin y su hermano lo molestaban frecuentemente, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos los tres, por lo que era natural que se preocupara por él, tal y como ellos hicieron aquella vez en que Laeti apareció en el instituto y le profirió palabras amargas. En cuanto un suspiro salió de los labios del ojivioleta y su mano sostuvo su codo, mientras su palma extendida hacía lo mismo con su rostro en un gesto de cansancio, Kentin se decidió a acercarse más. En el momento en que el ojiverde se sentó al lado, Alexy notó la presencia del militar y, a pesar de que le daba gusto verlo, el sonrojo no acompañaba su rostro.

-¡Ken!- el castaño hizo caso omiso del apodo.

-¿Todo bien?- Alexy se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos; no sabía qué decir.

-S-sí- mintió, aunque Kentin se dio cuenta de inmediato.

-¿Sí? Me alegro- dijo -No has entrado al instituto desde hace un rato, ¿verdad?-.

-No, ¿por?-.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo: se escapó el perro de la directora- Alexy palideció, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el militar -incluso me ha mandado a atraparlo-.

-¿Y por qué saliste?- preguntó el gemelo.

-Naturalmente, no tengo la intención de perder mi tiempo en eso- ambos rieron un poco; Kentin se sintió un poco aliviado tras ver la sonrisa de Alexy.

-En fin- el ojiverde se levantó -¿has visto a Sucrette? Llevo ya un rato buscándola, pero no hallo ni sus luces-.

-La vi en clase hace un rato nada más-.

-Oh, entonces supongo que quizá está aquí afuera, debido al lio con el perro. Sabiendo cómo es, dudo que ella quisiera volver a encontrarse con el problema de atrapar a Kiki-.

-Sí, así es ella- rio un poco el ojivioleta -como sea, si la veo, te aviso-.

-¡Vale!- dijo Kentin antes de ir rumbo al gimnasio.

Alexy lo despidió con su mano durante algunos segundo más. Habiéndose quedado solo, siguió pensando en lo que había visto.

**Flash back**

_Al final del pasillo principal se hallaba Alexy buscando a su amiga de ojos de cielo para hablar sobre los acontecimientos del día anterior. No había tenido la oportunidad de disculparse por su actitud ni de intentar persuadirla de que no hiciera la tontería de meterse en problemas por las hojas y arriesgarse a ser castigada. Sus ojos violetas buscaron ávidamente hasta que la hallaron a unos cuantos pasos: ahí estaba ella, con el cabello negro cayéndole a los lados, el flequillo algo desordenado (pues quizá había corrido un poco), y sus ojos azules expectantes, incluso temerosos al verlo. Bajó un momento la mirada, aunque no pudo evitar recorrerla fugazmente por su atuendo: ¿ése era el vestido que le había regalado en el parque? Parecía que había sido hecho especialmente para ella. Alexy se sonrojó, pero no bajo la mirada para disimularlo, sino que siguió observándola por un par de segundos más._

_Los ojos de ella mezclaban arrojo con miedo y expectación con tristeza. ¿Quizá ella estaba por hacer algo y él la había interrumpido? Alexy no lo sabía certeramente. Incluso iba a llamarla por su nombre, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba: ¿acaso seguía en su empresa de conseguir las hojas para Ámber? ¿Ella estaba cediendo tan fácilmente? ¿No le había importado ni en lo más mínimo todo lo que le había dicho el día anterior? Se sintió decepcionado, ya que creyó que Sucrette podía negarse después de lo ocurrido el día anterior._

_Así pues, la miró triste y fugazmente antes de apartarse y dirigirse a la planta alta, justo en dirección contraria. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y desahogarse un poco; todo eso lo estaba sofocando. Por la prisa que llevaba, le pareció que los escalones eran demasiados; una vez arriba, vio a su hermano, apoyado, de espaldas, en el parapeto. Increíblemente, no estaba pegado a la consola, como de costumbre, ¿quizá algo le había ocurrido?_

_-Armin…-._

_-Alex- ¿cuántas veces habían comenzado una plática seria de esa forma?_

_-No sé qué hacer- comenzó el peliazul._

_-¿Por lo de Su?-._

_-¿Cómo lo supiste?-._

_-Últimamente es tu única preocupación- el ojiazul sonrió pícaramente, provocando un leve nerviosismo en su hermano._

_-S-sí, es que quizá se ha metido en problemas-._

_-Por culpa de Ámber, ¿no?- Alexy no intentó disimular su sorpresa._

_-Espera, ¿cómo…?-._

_-Llevo aquí todo el rato y ella dijo algunas cosas en voz alta; otras tantas las vi; el resto lo deduje-._

_-Si pusieras tanto empeño en las clases…-._

_-...Seguramente no tendría tiempo para jugar- los dos rieron por unos momentos._

_-¿Entonces planeas detenerla o algo así?- preguntó el azabache._

_-Eso quiero, pero ya sabes cómo es Su; dudo que ceda ante algunas palabras-._

_-Yo prefiero no meterme, así que lo dejo en tus manos- Alexy, un poco molesto, no se sorprendió: así era su hermano._

_-No pongas esa cara- replicó el pelinegro dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro -además, recuerda que ella te quiere mucho; seguramente antes haría más caso a lo que tú le dijeras que a lo que yo pudiera llegar a decirle- el ojivioleta, sin agregar nada más, regresó por las escaleras, esperando encontrar a Sucrette._

_Ya un poco más animado por las palabras de Armin, Alexy iba a paso pronto por el pasillo, acelerando de tanto en tanto, pues la desesperación de no verla le asustaba, ya que quizá el robo había sido cometido mientras él conversaba con su gemelo. Al pasar por la sala de profesores, notó que la llave aún estaba en el picaporte, tal y como cuando la deja alguien que apenas la ha cerrado. Era obvio, aquella chica ya se había ido con las hojas._

_-Me pregunto si la han visto- pensó el ojivioleta._

_Siguió andando hasta la entrada. Escuchó algunos ladridos y muchas pisadas de gente que corría, pero no se volteó. Siguió hasta la entrada, donde vio a Sucrette con Ámber. Notó que estaban hablando, así que decidió acercarse un poquito más para poder escuchar._

_-…¿Verdad?- el peliazul notó que Sucrette sacaba las hojas de respuestas y que se las extendía a la rubia. Frunció el ceño. ¿En serio eso era lo que había decidido hacer?_

_-Buena chica. Tal parece que ya has aprendido quién manda. Bueno, debo ir a preparar esto antes de que se den cuenta. Recuerda que, si lo descubren, has sido tú, querida. Pero no te preocupes, mientras sigas siendo tan obediente, Alexy no se enterará de nada- dijo antes de irse._

_-¿Eh?- el gemelo abrió grandemente los ojos debido a la sorpresa._

**End Flash back**

-Después de todo, sí tenía que ver conmigo- pensó Alexy -¡¿pero a qué demonios se refieren?!- Sucrette y él no tenían secretos, o él creía eso, de modo que no había nada que ocultar. ¿De qué hablaba la hermana del delegado? Habría querido pararse en medio de las dos y preguntarles directamente, pero la impresión lo había golpeado de tal manera que seguía ahí, inmóvil, pensando en lo sucedido. La turbación lo inquietaba a tal punto que se llevó las manos a la cabeza y revolvió rápida y ligeramente las hebras de su cabello.

-¡Tengo que hablar con ella!- exclamó, decidiéndose a no esperar más.

Corrió por el patio, cruzando el club de jardinería, donde vio a Jade, que había pasado ocasionalmente a cuidar las plantas; surcando el gimnasio, donde sólo encontró a Castiel y a Lysandro jugando _basketball_ juntos; inspeccionando los vestidores, donde no encontró ni un alma. -No me lo creo, ya se ha ido- musitó. Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la entrada del instituto y, desembarazándose de toda clase de disimulo, la buscó con la mirada sin éxito. Alexy estaba en problemas, ya que la calle era mucho más grande que el Sweet Amoris, y aun así le costaba trabajo encontrarla dentro de la escuela.

La parada del autobús abrigaba, junto a un modesto tablón de anuncios, a algunas personas que esperaban la llegada del camión; nadie conocido se encontraba ahí. Cortó por el camino que se bifurcaba entre la casa de Sucrette, las calles, las tiendas y el parque; ¡tantos lugares que recorrer y cada uno parecía más amplio que el anterior!

-Su…- dijo suavemente sin recibir respuesta.

Recorrió el centro comercial por completo: todas y cada una de las tiendas habían pasado por la avizora inspección de sus ojos vigilantes. Justamente allí donde, en otro momento, solía pasar horas y horas deteniéndose para contemplar un conjunto, alguna camiseta o cualquier otra cosa; ahora andaba fugazmente, sin siquiera voltear a ver apropiadamente la mercancía que ofrecía cada local. Las piernas del ojivioleta se movían frenéticamente, provocando ya hilillos de sudor que bajaban lentamente por cada lado de su rostro, y jadeos que intentaban llevar más aire a sus pulmones a causa de la carrera.

-¿D-dónde se… metió?-.

Su última opción era el parque, tanto o más amplio que todas las tiendas juntas. El verde pasto se deslizaba graciosamente a causa de una brisa ligera que pasaba de norte a sur, justo en la dirección en que se dirigía Alexy. Las piedrecillas grises y marrones deberían haber hecho resaltar la figura de la muchacha, arreglada con aquel vestido negro que ella lucía tan espléndidamente, pero no fue así. Encontró gente balanceándose en los columpios que ellos mismos habían visitado anteriormente; personas caminando tranquilamente por una parte del parque; por otra, individuos acostados sobre el muelle césped, disfrutando la brisa, regocijándose con la mutua compañía. Pero ni rastro de Sucrette.

Pasó un rato más así hasta que, exasperado, decidió abandonar sus vanos intentos y jurarse que al día siguiente, en cuanto la viera, sin preguntarle si quiera, se la llevaría a un lugar tranquilo y solitario para hablar detenidamente de todas las cosas que lo asaltaban últimamente.

La respuesta de su búsqueda infructuosa era muy sencilla: Sucrette se había encerrado a cal y canto en su habitación desde que se había despedido de Rosalya. Aunque el ánimo de ésta última era más positivo que el de la ojiazul, la tormenta del arrepentimiento no había tardado en precipitarse sobre Sucrette. Simplemente quería que no avanzara el tiempo en torno a ella para poder quedarse en su habitación hasta que todo hubiera sido olvidado. Sin embargo, horas más tarde, el aviso de que la cena estaba lista logró sacarla de su encierro voluntario.

Terminada la comida, puesto que apenas estaba declinando el día, la muchacha tomó un largo abrigo negro y salió de su casa; quizá un paseo lograría despejar su mente. Luego de haber abierto la puerta, una suave aura la recibió; Sucrette agradeció el cobijo de su abrigo y, llevándose las manos a los lados para guarecerlas en sus bolsillos, cerró. Sus tacones resonaron en el piso un par de veces, cediendo al silencio rápidamente: la pelinegra había detenido su marcha para alzar su rostro en dirección a la bóveda celeste: la noche, oscura, había sido abandonada por la luz de la luna, que ahora se encontraba totalmente negra; las estrellas, conmiserándose, titilaban con más fuerza, destellando intensamente: la mayoría nadaba en blancura, pero otras más osadas se coloreaban de azul o centelleaban en rojo.

Instantes después, siguió su curso, dejando que sus pies la llevaran a cualquier lugar que desearan. De un momento a otro, se encontró en la entrada del centro comercial. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y, sin reflexionar demasiado, entró allí. Las luces de todas las tiendas contrastaban enormemente con la serenidad del firmamento. Sucrette se entretuvo entre las prendas y las mercancías que ofrecía cada establecimiento: se probó esto, miró aquello; sin embargo, únicamente se llevó un conjunto en una gran bolsa de papel.

Afuera, la sorprendió una mano que jaló suavemente el paquete que llevaba. Iba a gritar a causa del susto, mas la cara de Nathaniel la persuadió de callarse. Ella poco a poco recuperó el color, y finalmente pudo hablar:

-No me des esos sustos- dijo al ojimiel.

-Perdona, no era mi intención. Tan sólo quería ayudarte con la bolsa, ya que se ve muy grande-.

-Ah, pero casi no pesa- ella la levantó un par de veces, comprobando lo dicho. El muchacho sonrió.

-No importa. Aun si es así, para mí es menos pesada todavía- la pelinegra no alegó más y la cedió.

-Gracias- dijo ella, un poco incómoda por lo extraño de la situación.

-Es un placer. ¿Ya te vas a casa?-.

-Sí-.

-Te acompaño-.

-Vale-.

El camino, aunque breve, se hizo tremendamente largo debido a la lentitud con que iban. Sucrette se dejó llevar por la situación, sin importarle ya la amenaza de Ámber, porque estaba segura de que nada podría empeorar. La voz del delegado la sacó de sus mientes:

-Vaya que fue un problema atrapar a Kiki- fue lo único que se le ocurrió para comenzar la conversación.

-Sí, a mí me costó mucho trabajo cuando lo perseguí poco después de haber llegado al instituto-.

-Sin embargo, hoy no te vi después de que salí de la sala de delegados- la pelinegra sudó un poco.

-Me fui a casa en cuanto saliste. Perdón por no haberte ayudado-.

-No te preocupes, Iris y Melody lo atraparon después de que lo acorralé- ella sonrió algo aliviada. -¿Te fuiste del instituto a la hora del recreo?- preguntó él sin mirarla.

-Sí- respondió la joven -la verdad no me sentía muy bien, así que decidí regresar-.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-.

-La verdad, el descanso me sentó bien-.

-Sí, tan bien que viniste a las tiendas- dijo él con una sonrisa, bajo la que Sucrette adivinó un dejo de molestia.

-Me ayudó a despejarme un poco- confesó ella con cierta seriedad.

-¿Sigues con problemas?-.

-Tengo algunas preocupaciones- el rubio no estaba seguro de qué responder, así que prefirió el silencio.

Como pronto se encontraron en la entrada de la casa de la ojiazul, ésta se adelantó a hablar:

-Ya hemos llegado; gracias por cargar mi bolsa- el rubio comprendió y le devolvió el paquete.

-Por cierto- comenzó él, llamando la atención de la pelinegra -hay algo de lo que he querido hablar contigo desde hace unos días-.

-¿De qué cosa, Nath?-.

-¿Cómo decirlo…?- los ojos de Nathaniel se pasearon alrededor por unos momentos -¿no hay algo que te haya llamado la atención últimamente?- la muchacha se llevó un dedo a los labios, intentando recordar algo en particular que tuviera que ver con el delegado, pero todo lo concerniente a Alexy asaltaba sus pensamientos.

-No, creo que no- respondió al fin. -¿A qué te refieres?- el ojimiel se acercó un poco más a Sucrette.

-Escucha, ¿no encontraste, en tu casillero, algo que te llamara la atención en estos días?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, sólo mis cuadernos de siempre, ¿por qué?- el delegado enarcó una ceja. ¿Cómo era posible que ella no hubiera encontrado lo que él había puesto ahí? Ya que él, callado, se quedó dudando, ella dio un paso atrás con la intención de entrar a casa.

-Espera- dijo él, al escuchar la sonora pisada del tacón.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-Sucrette, no sé cómo decirlo- él sintió que el carmín comenzaba a apoderarse de su rostro.

-¡Hija!, ¿eres tú?- la voz de Ágatha sonó en la puerta, recién abierta, rompiendo el audaz impulso del rubio.

-¿Eh? ¡Sí, tía! ¡Ya voy!- gritó en respuesta -perdón, Nath, ya me dirás mañana, ¿vale? Gracias por acompañarme- y la joven entró a su casa, dejando una vez más al rubio con las palabras en la boca.

Pasada la noche, la rosada aurora tiñó momentáneamente de amarillo, naranja, violeta y rojo la mañana, que terminó aclarándose en un intenso color azul, privado de las níveas nubes; el sol iniciaba su curso, elevándose en el horizonte, tocando con sus cálidos rayos todo lo que felizmente encontraba a su paso. Cuando la marcha del astro rey avanzó más, el Sweet Amoris recibió a los primeros estudiantes que pisaban sus limpias instalaciones. Nathaniel, molesto todavía, entró a la sala de delegados, dispuesto a encerrarse hasta el comienzo de las clases.

-¡Su, buenos días!- escuchó del otro lado de la puerta luego de un rato, sin embargo, decidió no salir.

-Hola- respondió ella, encontrándose en el pasillo principal. Era raro que todo estuviera tan tranquilo, ¿quizá aún no se daban cuenta del estado de la sala de maestros?

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Kentin, debido a que su amiga buscaba quién sabe qué cosa con la vista.

-Creo que sí- respondió ella, volviendo la vista hacia los ojos verdes del militar.

-¿Algo te preocupa?- preguntó él -te ves un poco tensa-.

-No, tan sólo buscaba a Rosa con la vista- dijo ella.

-Ah, no la he visto. En fin, ¿vamos a clase?-.

-Sí, vamos-.

Juntos, entraron al aula A, donde se sentaron del lado de la ventana, en los asientos de en medio. Kentin finalmente pudo preguntarle cuanto quiso, averiguando poca cosa realmente, ya que ella respondía con tanto ingenio que lograba distraer la curiosidad del castaño, por lo que éste finalmente terminó por abandonar su empresa y cambiar el tema.

Entre varias risas, el humor de la ojiazul mejoró mucho. Tras un largo rato, volvieron al mundo exterior y encontraron que otros más ya habían entrado al aula, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

-Buenos días- saludó Lysandro, al notar que la mirada de ambos recaía sobre su persona.

-Buenos días- respondieron ellos al unísono.

El otro que había entrado era Castiel; probablemente había alcanzado el límite de faltas. Sucrette iba a saludarlo, pero la interrumpió el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Ante ella se mostró Armin primero, luego, Alexy.

-Hola, Armin- dijo primero, sonriéndole al gemelo ojiazul. -Hola, Alexy- el hermano de aquél, sin responder, se acercó rápidamente a Sucrette y la tomó de la muñeca, sorprendiendo a todos, salvo al azabache.

-¿Alexy?-.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Su. Es urgente-.

-Vaya, quién hubiera dicho que es tan agresivo- pensó Castiel con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-V-vale, vamos-.

Sucrette, debido a la fuerza ejercida por el peliazul, se levantó y, resignada a seguirlo, se dirigió con él a la entrada; mas, cuando abrieron la puerta, se escuchó aquel característico timbre que caracterizaba los anuncios de la directora.

-¡Todos los alumnos, diríjanse al aula B rápido!, ¡Todos los alumnos, diríjanse al aula B ahora mismo!-.

-Creo que ya lo notó- pensó Sucrette. La chica se volvió hacia el muchacho, quien mantenía su mano derecha en el picaporte.

-Alexy- él bajó la vista para encontrar los ojos de su querida amiga -perdón, pero nos llaman- él frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Hablaremos en cuanto termine el anuncio que tenga que hacer la directora-.

Sin agregar nada más, ella asintió. El ojivioleta, aún sosteniéndola con la siniestra, avanzó junto con ella al aula B. Los demás, un poco sorprendidos por la actitud de Alexy, los siguieron.

Allá encontraron al resto de sus compañeros. Una vez que hubieron tomado asiento, la directora se puso de pie y, con su mano, golpeó suavemente el escritorio, despertando la inquietud de todos y el miedo de algunos otros, como Violeta. Ámber, sentada al fondo en compañía de sus amigas, sonrió triunfalmente antes de que el discurso comenzara.

-Como sabrán, el período de exámenes comenzará en la siguiente semana- dijo la directora. -Casualmente, han desaparecido las hojas de respuestas que estaban en la sala de profesores, cuya llave estaba en el picaporte- la directora sacó de su bolsillo una llave de color oro que, aun levemente rayada, no había perdido su brillo. -¿Reconocen esta llave?- el silencio se apoderó de la sala.

-Alguien entró ayer a la sala de delegados y tomó esa llave- intervino Nathaniel -probablemente sucedió después de que salí a buscar a Kiki con Melody-.

Los murmullos comenzaron en el salón; Sucrette evitaba la mirada de los gemelos, limitándose a mirar hacia el frente sin inmutarse. Ámber, atenta a las reacciones de la ojiazul, decidió crear el ambiente.

-Oh, yo vi ayer esa llave- dijo Ámber, atrayendo la atención de todos; Sucrette sintió dolor de cabeza.

-¿Dónde la vio, señorita?- preguntó la directora.

-Estaba en la puerta de la sala de profesores, parecía que alguien había abierto la puerta recientemente.

-¿Vio quién lo hizo?- la ojiazul esperó oír su nombre en cualquier momento.

-No recuerdo bien- respondió la rubia, fingiendo demencia -pero vi a alguien corriendo por el pasillo. Si me acuerdo de algo más, tenga la seguridad de que le avisaré- Sucrette sudó frío ante la sonrisa que se plasmaba en la faz de la hermana del delegado.

-Cuento con usted, señorita. De cualquier forma, les aviso esto para que reporten si encuentran unas hojas blancas, firmadas por mí con tinta en color rojo; son fácilmente reconocibles- el murmullo aumentó. -Eso es todo, pueden volver a sus salones, pues no quiero que pierdan clases- dicho esto, ella, seguida por Nathaniel, fue la primera en salir del aula. El alumnado avanzó lentamente, alzando conversaciones con especulaciones o cualquier pensamiento acerca del incidente. Sucrette estaba un poco pálida, pero permaneció callada.

-Su, vamos- la voz de Alexy le recordó la conversación que tenían pendiente.

-Vamos afuera- respondió ella -necesito aire-.

El pasillo se alargó sobremanera. Sucrette se sentía aprisionada por las paredes blancas del instituto: parecía que cada vez más se reducía la distancia existente entre ellas. Su mano de nieve abanicó continuamente su rostro, intentando proporcionarle el aire que le faltaba, no obstante, la agitación no disminuía. Por fin, la entrada cedió ante ellos, abriéndose de par en par, dejando libre el paso. No obstante, sus pisadas no se detuvieron allí, sino que llegaron hasta el club de jardinería.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Alexy, preocupado por la pelinegra. A pesar de que sabía todo cuanto pasaba, estaba al pendiente de Sucrette.

-Sí, tan sólo estoy nerviosa- respondió ella, sentándose en una de las bancas que se encontraban en el césped.

-Su, ¿fuiste tú la que hizo todo esto, verdad?- el peliazul evitó todo rodeo y fue directamente al grano. La mirada culpable de su amiga respondió sin necesidad de palabra alguna.

-Sí- dijo ella tras un breve silencio. La mirada azulada de la chica se posó en el césped, clareado por la luz del sol. No había necesidad alguna de esconder algo a Alexy, por lo que era más prudente decirle la verdad de todo lo que preguntara.

-Todavía me cuesta trabajo creer que te hayas dejado chantajear por Ámber- la molestia de Alexy resonaba en cada palabra -siendo franco, creí que cambiarías de opinión tras la discusión que tuvimos ayer, pero veo que no fue así-.

-Lo siento, pero no podía hacer nada. Puede que suene extraño para ti, pero tengo mis motivos-.

-¿Por mí?-.

-¿Cómo?- la pelinegra se estremeció; ¿Alexy ya se había enterado? ¡¿Ámber se le había adelantado?!

-Ayer -se explicó -luego de que nos encontramos, no tuve la oportunidad de decirte nada. Más tarde, me arrepentí de haberte dejado ir así; te busqué en los pasillos, pero sólo encontré el desastre creado por el huracán Kiki. Finalmente, salí del instituto y te encontré con Ámber- los labios de Sucrette, que intentaban decir algo, sólo atinaron a temblar ligeramente. -Escuché que todo esto es por mí. ¿Qué es eso tan terrible de lo que no puedo enterarme, Su? Prefiero enterarme por ti que por Ámber, sea lo que sea-.

Sucrette se quedó inmóvil; ¿qué podía hacer? Si lo negaba, sería completamente tonto; si lo aceptaba, se pondría a disposición del interrogatorio que Alexy le haría en cuanto articulara alguna palabra inteligible. Intentó hablar, pero su voz no salía a causa de lo dicho por el peliazul. Si las palabras la habían abandonado, ¿qué podía hacer? Respiró hondamente, intentando aplacar a su corazón, causando el silencio durante algunos prolongados segundos, que Alexy supo soportar sin decir nada.

Finalmente, ella, encontrando su voz, le profirió lo siguiente:

-Alexy, antes de que te responda, ¿puedo preguntarte algo yo a ti? Después de eso, te diré todo lo que quieras- los ojos violetas de él denotaron su impresión, sin embargo, asintieron rápidamente.

-Te escucho-.

El silencio y la quietud se manifestaron nueva cuenta, mas fueron alejados poco después por la fina voz de la pelinegra.

-Alexy, ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Has estado bien de salud últimamente? ¿No te ha molestado nada?- el peliazul no entendía el motivo de la pregunta.

-Sí, he estado bien, ¿por qué preguntas eso, Su?-.

-¿No te ha dolido nada?-.

-No-.

¿Nada de nada?- el gemelo pensó más detenidamente su respuesta.

-Hace poco tenía algo de dolor de cabeza, pero ya no me acuerdo mucho de eso- Sucrette tragó saliva, ¿cómo alguien podía olvidarse de algo así tan rápidamente?

-¿Y-ya no te acuerdas del porqué de la molestia?- Alexy hizo un esfuerzo.

_-Alex, por favor-._

_-Y ten más cuidado, jovencito-._

_-Alexy, ¿estás bien? Me acabo de encontrar a Armin y él me dijo que te caíste de las escaleras-._

_-Escuché a tu hermano hablando con Sucrette. Por la cara que tenía, pensé que estabas mucho más delicado-_

_-¡Alexy!-_

Aquellas voces resonaban reiteradamente en la cabeza del peliazul, causando cierto estruendo que le causaba un tenue dolor de cabeza, bien disimulado por la expresión serena del gemelo. Estaba seguro de que todo eso había sucedido, si no en el mismo día del accidente, sí en un día próximo a éste. Estaba entero, así que no debía haber sido grave, mas no se acordaba de las circunstancias bajo las que se había desarrollado todo. Ahora que lo recordaba, nunca había tocado el tema por respeto a la tranquilidad mental de Sucrette, pero, luego del tiempo transcurrido, probablemente ya era oportuno volver a traer ese asunto a colación.

-¿Me caí de las escaleras, no?- dijo al fin. -La verdad, no estoy muy seguro de lo que pasó antes del accidente- aunque el corazón de la ojiazul se alivió un poco, sintió una carga nueva oprimir su pecho.

-¿Nada de nada?-.

-Creo que no. Tampoco entiendo por qué sacas ese tema ahora, Su; estábamos hablando de lo de ayer y…-.

-¡Esto es importante también!- él, impresionado, dejó la frase incompleta. Parecía que Sucrette estaba un poco alterada. -Perdón, pero de verdad necesito que me escuches- suplicó ella con voz suave.

-Sí, lo siento- respondió brevemente el gemelo. -Sigue-.

-Parece que has olvidado lo que pasó ese día…-.

**Flash back**

_**Sucrette's PoV**_

_Luego de la larguísima clase del Sr. Farres, hastiada, salí del salón antes que todos, escapándome. Caminé lo más rápido que pude para estar sola y poder pensar tranquilamente el resto de la tarde en la planta alta, donde, rara vez, hay alguien. Alcancé las escaleras y, concienzudamente, ascendí mediante los escalones. Hay tantas cosas en las que quiero pensar y... Alguien me ha tomado de la mano, ¿Rosa? ¿En qué momento me siguió? Pobre, parece que la he hecho correr un poco, ya que se nota que está algo agitada, como quien ha recorrido un largo trecho rápidamente._

_-¿Qué te pasa, Su?- me preguntó. No quiero hablar de ello otra vez, por eso vine aquí tan a prisa._

_-¿Es por lo que me dijiste?- Me limité a asentir, moviendo mi cabeza de abajo hacia arriba un par de veces, provocando que mi cabello se agitara un poco, mas sin llegar a desordenarlo. Rosa se ha quedado callada; supongo que no sabe cómo animarme en esta ocasión, aunque no la culpo: antes que nada, le agradezco que se preocupe por mí. Sin embargo, me equivoqué: Rosa siempre consigue hacerme sentir mejor; esta vez, me abrazó en silencio, permitiéndome aferrarme fuertemente a ella._

_-No sé qué voy a hacer, Rosa- dije, mientras me separaba de ella por un momento._

_-Amiga…- la frase de Rosa quedó inconclusa, ya que alguien apareció de súbito. ¡¿Ése es Alexy?! ¿Cómo? ¿Nos siguió? ¿Por qué lo hizo? En efecto, Alexy iba ágilmente a través del pasillo que está frente al aula B, pero se detuvo al pie de las escaleras. Parece que ha corrido un poco, porque, aun a la distancia, es notoria la agitación de su respiración._

_-Su, de verdad, ¿qué tienes?- no, Alexy, no me preguntes eso. -Vete, por favor- susurré en mi mente, girando mi rostro para ocultarlo de él._

_-¿Estás molesta conmigo?- esta vez, la voz de Alexy cambió de tono. ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? Yo, ni aun intentándolo, podría enojarme con él. Es cierto que he estado triste en varias ocasiones por su causa, pero en ninguna me he molestado. Ahora mismo no es la excepción. ¿De qué manera me sería vedada la furia, si yo soy la culpable? -¡No digas tonterías, Alexy!- grité en mis adentros. Finalmente, respiré hondo, buscando la serenidad que transmite la respiración; incluso cerré mis ojos por un momento. No obstante, todo lo anterior no sirvió para nada, ya que miré una vez más los ojos de Alexy._

_-N-no es eso- dije, procurando disimular, sin éxito, un poco mi nerviosismo._

_-¿Entonces qué pasa?- preguntó de vuelta._

_No me atrevo a responder: eso sería confesar lo que siento. ¿De qué forma podría hacerlo, si yo sé que a él no le gustan las chicas? Como me quedé en silencio por unos momentos, él aprovechó para subir un par de escalones, pasando el descanso, e incluso unos más. La expresión oscura de su rostro no correspondía, en absoluto, al Alexy que yo conocía: éste mostraba una preocupación latente en sus ojos, y, en cambio, tenía presa, en alguna parte, aquella sonrisa con la que me había cautivado. ¿Eso era mi culpa? Yo no quería que mis sentimientos, los cuales he intentado ignorar por tanto tiempo, modificaran su semblante habitual. ¿Él cambiaría su corazón, si me fuera posible hablarle de esto? Lo dudo. Cualquier palabra que llegara a ms oídos, seguramente sería para mi consuelo y nada más; después de todo, soy consciente de que no tengo ni una pequeña oportunidad. ¿Por qué él, de entre todos los chicos del instituto, debía tener gustos diferentes?_

_Alexy estaba ya bastante cerca, cuando me di cuenta a través de las lágrimas que se estaban reuniendo en mis ojos, amenazando con derramarlas en cualquier instante. Él, finalmente, acortó la distancia de tal manera que sólo nos separaba un abismal escalón._

_-¡Su, por favor!- exclamó Alexy, insistiéndome, que casi rogándome._

_Y no lo pude soportar más:_

_-¡Me gustas, maldición!-._

_¿Qué ocurrió después? Me es difícil decirlo. A pesar de que, aterrada, había observado que Alexy había fallado el paso, a causa de la impresión, y que había caído hasta el pie mismo de las escaleras, no reaccioné sino unos segundos después. Temblorosa, bajé lo más rápido que pude, sin pensar en que podría pasarme lo mismo, si descendía demasiado rápido. El agua salada recorría mis mejillas, desembocando en mi barbilla, tanto o más a prisa. Cuando estuve, al fin, a su lado, me arrodillé inmediatamente para verlo más de cerca: sus preciosos ojos de malva se habían cerrado por el impacto. Estoy asustada, ¡Alexy, despierta!, ¡despierta por favor! ¡¿Qué debo hacer ahora?! ¡Ayuda!_

_-A… ¡Armin!-._

_**End Sucrette's PoV**_

**End Flash back**

-E-eso pasó. El resto ya lo sabes- Sucrette, sonrojada, no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos al peliazul, quien no salía de su asombro. ¿Había oído bien? -La verdad…- volvió a hablar la muchacha de hebras negras -…Alexy…- la voz de la ojiazul dudaba en seguir emitiendo palabras -…la verdad, me gustas mucho- Sucrette sentía que sus mejillas ardían, y que su mente, obnubilada, le impedía pensar en lo siguiente que haría. Ni siquiera podía correr, ya que le flaqueaban las piernas a tal punto que, aun si lo hubiera intentado, no habría podido levantarse de la banca en que se encontraba sentada. Alexy, sorprendido lo que acababa de escuchar, se dejó caer, quedando de cuclillas sobre el césped. Al igual que Sucrette, su rostro había adquirido el color de una intensa rosa roja que, espléndidamente abierta, ha sido tomada para cautivar a una dama.

Ninguno pudo decir nada por un tiempo: Sucrette clavó su vista en el suelo, esperando que el gemelo dijera algo que quebrara todas sus esperanzas de una vez por todas; Alexy intentaba formular una oración coherente en su mente para expresarla con ayuda de su voz, pero ni una sola palabra llegaba, ya que su corazón era la única parte de él que comprendía lo que sucedía.

-Su, yo…- la ojiazul cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe final; no estaba preparada.

Si así se sentía tras haberse confesado, ¿quizá un dolor inaguantable rompería su corazón, luego de haber escuchado el rechazo que seguramente le haría su amigo? No podría soportarlo. En ese preciso instante, sentía que estaba quebrándose y perdiendo todas las fuerzas que tenía. ¿Así se habría sentido Violeta tras haberse confesado al mismo chico que ahora mismo tenía enfrente? Vaya que se necesitaba fortaleza para intentarlo al menos; era necesaria mucha más para hacerlo, aunque supiera que él no gustaba de las chicas. ¡¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?!

-¡E-esp-pera!- exclamó ella con la voz un poco entrecortada. -S-sé que lo que acabo de decir es una locura. Precisamente yo fui la primera en saber que te gustan los chicos- esto desaceleró el corazón de ambos y oscureció la mirada de ella, quien terminó agachando la cabeza -sin embargo- prosiguió -a pesar de que lo intenté muchas veces, no pude olvidarme de estos sentimientos- unas cuantas lágrimas le nublaron la visión del césped, que comenzó a difuminarse tras la líquida -És-se… ése es el porqué... yo hice esto-.

Alexy, luego de esas palabras, tan sólo escuchó algunos gimoteos. A pesar de que no podía ver los ojos azules de Sucrette, se imaginaba cuán copiosos serían los ríos que manarían de sus ojos, si no hacía algo pronto. El peliazul bajó levemente las cejas, expresando preocupación y un poco de tristeza: no le gustaba verla llorar, mucho menos si él era el causante. Al verla tan indefensa, quería abrazarla, quería decirle todo lo que había en su mente en ese momento, quería, quería…

-Su…- la llamó sin obtener respuesta.

-Su, por favor- Alexy consiguió el mismo resultado.

-Su, alza la vista, por favor-.

El cuerpo de ella tembló un poco, reaccionando ante la voz del ojivioleta, quien observó cada detalle del rostro lloroso de su amiga. Las mejillas sonrosadas de ella resaltaban en la húmeda piel blanca de su rostro; sus ojos, azules como el cielo despejado y sereno, ahora se precipitaban en un torrente que fluía hasta el final de su barbilla; algunos cabellos, tan oscuros como la noche anterior, traviesamente se dispersaban por su rostro; las largas pestañas de ella resaltaban su coqueta mirada, al igual que el brillo de labios hacía lo propio en su fina boca. Se quedó por un tiempo eterno contemplándola de tal manera que detuvo las lágrimas, ahora reemplazadas por un sonrojo más intenso.

Alexy se atuvo a lo que quería hacer su corazón. Subió primero su cuerpo, quedando de pie frente a la joven, que, por la diferencia de altura, alzó la mirada. En seguida, la diestra del joven rozó su mejilla primero, luego la tocó más firmemente, asegurando el contacto; la siniestra limpió las gotas remanentes en la faz carmesí de su amiga. Ambos se miraron un poco más: Sucrette no entendía qué estaba haciendo Alexy, pero había cedido ante el agradable calor que emanaba de sus manos. Hasta hace unos segundos, se encontraba aterrada, mas, ahora, la calma se expandía lentamente, embargando sus sentidos poco a poco. Los ojos de ella, aún cerrados, reflejaban los efectos que conllevaba la cercanía del gemelo. La pelinegra anhelaba vivamente poder quedarse así, sin escuchar ninguna respuesta ante las palabras que había dicho antes; probablemente, de esa manera tendría la oportunidad de olvidar que sus labios habían revelado su mayor secreto.

-Su…- la despertó Alexy.

La aludida, sin hablar, únicamente abrió lentamente sus ojos, no sin cierta dificultad. Cuando los abrió, encontró el rostro de Alexy a centímetros del suyo. Espera, ¿qué estaba pasando? Alexy estaba actuando de una manera más extraña que la habitual. Estaba soñando, ¿verdad? ¡Seguro era eso! La calidez de las manos del gemelo había logrado relajarla hasta la placentera inconsciencia que concede el sueño, ¿no? Cerró fuertemente los ojos, ordenándole a su mente despertarse una vez que los hubiera vuelto a abrir. Tras algunos instantes, sus párpados cedieron ante sus luces, que le mostraron las pestañas de Alexy todavía más cerca que antes.

-...Tú también me gustas-.

Y la besó.

* * *

_Vaya, ha quedado un poco más largo de lo que esperaba._

_Ya se acerca el final de la historia, mas no sé cuán pronto tendré listo el siguiente capítulo, ya que he estado un poco más ocupada que de costumbre en la facultad. No obstante, actualizaré en cuanto pueda._

_Sin más, espero que sea de vuestro agrado._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	10. IX: Un buen plan

**I fell in Love**

IX: Un buen plan

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos son propiedad de ChiNoMiko._

Las manos de Alexy seguían sosteniendo suavemente el rostro de la pelinegra, quien, por el contacto, había abierto enormemente los ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo y muchas dudas asaltaban su mente: ¿Los chicos no eran la preferencia de Alexy? ¿Le había mentido a todos durante tanto tiempo? No tenía motivos, al menos no evidentes, para haber hecho algo de esa naturaleza. ¿Era posible que alguien cambiara de esa forma de la noche a la mañana? No lo sabía y los dulces labios del peliazul tampoco la dejaban pensar mucho en ello. Sucrette era embargada paulatinamente por la felicidad que reemplazaba a la confusión anterior, tal como un arcoiris suele derramar sus colores en el cielo tras una llovizna. Aun si dominaba esa sensación, seguía terriblemente tensa la joven de cabellos de ébano.

El gemelo, al notarlo, dejó de ejercer la dulce presión contra sus labios, y, habiéndola contemplado por unos instantes, trajo su voz:

-Pero cierra los ojos, si no, no vale-.

La pelinegra, aún con las mejillas rojas, obedeció y ocultó sus bellos zafiros tras sus párpados sin dilación. Nuevamente, Alexy hizo un suave contacto con sus labios durante algunos segundos, que se hicieron eternos para ambos. La brisa soplando alrededor, el suave trinar de algunas aves aledañas, el murmullo de algunas personas que, aun dentro del instituto, era audible; nada de ello podría importar más que el contacto que atesoraban a cada segundo ellos dos.

Rosalya, sonriente, espiaba detrás de un arbusto que se hallaba cerca.

-Vaya, vaya- se dijo a sí misma en voz baja mientras su blanca dentadura se entreveía por el arco de su sonrisa.

Sin embargo, la dulce visión le fue arrebatada por una mano que se apoyó en su hombro.

-Vamos a dejarlos solos- dijo Armin, que también había mirado más de la cuenta.

Ambos caminaron hasta el patio, quedándose frente a la entrada sin decirse nada más; Rosalya vigilaba que nadie los interrumpiera, Armin se sentó en uno de los escalones de la entrada, pensando en sus propias cosas.

-Quién lo hubiera creído- se dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa en los labios, luego se levantó dispuesto a entrar de nuevo al instituto. Justo cuando la mano del gemelo iba a abrir la puerta, fue rechazado por el embate de la misma: Peggy iba de salida.

-Ustedes…- Peggy no terminó su frase, pues le pareció extraño ver juntos a la peliblanca y al pelinegro, aunque decidió pasarlo por alto y continuar su oración: -…¿han visto a Sucrette y a Alexy?- los dos se tensaron de inmediato.

-No, ¿por qué?- respondió Armin.

-Venga, la directora nos ha convocado por la desaparición de las hojas de respuestas y, casualmente, después de eso se han ido precipitadamente ellos dos. ¿No es claro que hay una relación entre ellos y este asunto?- Rosalya dejó escapar un resoplido de fastidio.

-¿Te parece sospechoso que se hayan ido de compras los dos?- respondió secamente con una mentira que captó al instante Armin: no debían molestarlos.

-¿De compras en medio de las clases?- la joven periodista se cruzó de brazos, demostrando su incredulidad.

-Bueno, tú nos estás interrogando en vez de estar en clase con el señor Boris- interrumpió Armin sonriente.

Peggy no respondió nada más y se dirigió al gimnasio, no por la clase, sino porque pensaba que podría encontrar más información ahí. Por su parte, Armin miró por última vez a Rosalya, quien le sonrió amablemente, antes de entrar al instituto. El pelinegro anduvo por el pasillo hasta encontrarse frente al aula B, cuya puerta abrió para revisar que no hubiera nadie.

-Bien, despejado- y sacó su consola para jugar tranquilamente.

En la sala de delegados, Nathaniel daba vueltas y vueltas cual un león encerrado que pasea dentro de una jaula. El rubio iba y venía incesantemente, como intentando resolver un misterio que se agitaba en su mente, justamente igual que las olas cuando, movidas por la marea, se desploman contra un enorme peñasco generando espuma.

-Nathaniel…- Melody, sentada en una silla, contemplaba nerviosamente al delegado, que no la escuchaba.

-¿Dónde…?- el resto de la pregunta se había quedado en la mente del ojimiel.

-Nathan…- insistió la castaña sin éxito.

-¿Dónde…?- repitió el muchacho.

-Oye, Nathaniel…- la voz de Melody cada vez era más suave.

La ojiazul intentó llamar su atención una vez más, pero sólo escuchó un golpe contra el escritorio: claramente Nathaniel había azotado su palma contra la madera.

-Perdona- dijo el ojimiel recobrando la calma. -Melody, escucha, ¿podrías retirarte por favor? Necesito pensar a solas-.

-Sí. Lo siento- dijo antes de salir rápidamente.

Nathaniel la vio brevemente antes de que la puerta bloqueara la visión del atuendo azul de la joven. No era que la detestara ni nada parecido, pero ella era demasiado insistente para su gusto, mucho más cuando tenía dos asuntos royendo su cabeza: el robo de las hojas de respuestas y la desaparición de aquello que, según recordaba, había dejado en el casillero de Sucrette.

-¿Dónde la dejé?- se preguntó una vez más. -Estoy seguro de que la tenía cuando me encontró frente a su casillero con Ám… No, ella no podría habérmela quitado, ¿o sí?- Nathaniel detuvo su marcha y se sentó lentamente en una de las sillas de la sala, apoyando su mano en el escritorio que tenía frente a sí. Poco a poco la idea que, fugazmente, había cruzado su mente ganaba fuerza hasta parecer que era muy verosímil. No le gustaba desconfiar de su hermana, pero, después de tanto tiempo, le había quedado claro a qué podía atenerse.

-Ya hablaré con ella después de encontrar las hojas de respuestas- se dijo a sí mismo antes de salir hacia la oficina de la directora, pues deseaba revisar algunas cosas con ella.

Mientras ocurrían tales cosas, Sucrette y Alexy seguían a solas en el club de jardinería. Una vez que se separaron, terminando con aquel tierno contacto, se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada. Alexy sonrió radiantemente, contagiando a la ojiazul, que lo imitó en seguida. El ojivioleta, que había estado de pie frente a la joven, se sentó a su lado para estar más cómodo. Una vez juntos en la misma banca, ella intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

-Yo, Alex…- el gemelo le sonrió al escuchar su nombre.

-Dime-.

-¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Tú… mentiste todo este tiempo acerca de…?-.

-¿…mis gustos? No- Alexy le había robado la palabra.

-¿Cómo es posible que…?-.

-¿…haya cambiado? No lo sé, Su; supongo que eres tan especial para mí que mi corazón cambió- la pelinegra se sonrojó levemente.

-Alexy…- las palabras huían de los labios de la pelinegra.

-Tú sabes que no puedes controlar lo que sientes. No podía llamarlo amor, aunque reconozco que _él_ me gustaba mucho- confesó el ojivioleta, Sucrette no se inmutó en absoluto, pues era algo que, hasta poco, daba por hecho.

-Sí, me había dado cuenta- respondió la muchacha, evitando la mirada de Alexy.

-Su, no lo digo para molestarte; escúchame por favor. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella ocasión en que estabas con Nathaniel en el pasillo?-.

-¿Cuándo me abrazaste de la nada?-.

Sucrette soltó una ligera risita, seguida por una de Alexy.

-¿Y te acuerdas de, cuando estabas con Lysandro en los casilleros?-.

-Sí, me pareció que estabas muy molesto ese día-.

-Incluso yo me sorprendí de lo que hice- contestó el peliazul. -Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, me di cuenta de muchas cosas Su…-.

-¿Sí?-.

-A pesar de que era obvio, me costó trabajo aceptarlo: me molestaba que estuvieras con otros chicos, quería que estuvieras conmigo, ya no pensaba en nadie más que en ti, Su. ¡Imagínate cómo me sentí cuando te distanciaste de mí, evitándome cada que podías!-.

-¡Ya sabes por qué lo hice!-.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, mirándose a los ojos.

-Ámber se salió con la suya- masculló Sucrette.

-Estabas conmocionada, por eso aceptaste e hiciste todas esas locuras. Lo que importa ahora es buscar una forma de arreglar esto-.

-Rosa me había dicho que tenía una idea, pero aún no quiso revelármela. Creo que le faltan los detalles-.

-Vamos a hablar con ella-.

-¿Con la agitación que hay ahora mismo?-.

-Dudo que Ámber siga en el instituto, así que nos conviene movernos antes de que diga alguna mentira o nos bloquee el camino con una de sus tretas-.

-Vale, vamos- accedió Sucrette al fin.

Ambos salieron del club de jardinería; cuando llegaron al patio, vieron a Rosalya, del otro lado, justo en la entrada principal. La pelinegra enarcó una ceja al notar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en la cara de su amiga; Alexy leyó en el rostro de la peliblanca que ya sabía todo.

-¡Rosa!- la llamó la ojiazul.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…- la aludida paseaba su mirada entre los dos que tenía enfrente; la sonrisa pícara, que esbozaba sin ningún miramiento, decía todo sin necesidad de que ella misma hablara. -… Me alegro mucho por ustedes- concluyó al fin, provocando un leve sonrojo en Sucrette.

-R-Rosa, quisiera saber qué tienes en mente en cuanto a lo de Ámber- las palabras habían manado rápida y atropelladamente de los labios trémulos de la pelinegra; la joven, evidentemente, buscaba cambiar el tema.

-Ah, eso. ¿Crees que puedas conseguir reunirte con Ámber una vez más?- Alexy hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-No lo sé, pero puedo intentarlo- respondió Sucrette.

-Necesito que ella tenga las respuestas consigo para que todo marche conforme a lo he planeado-.

-¿Necesitas que la lleve a algún sitio en especial?-.

-Debe ser fuera del instituto para que no sospeche nada-.

-¿Quizá en la cafetería que está cerca de tu casa, Su?- intervino Alexy.

-Ése sería un buen sitio- le dijo Rosalya.

-¿Y qué sucederá cuando estemos allí?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-Yo me encargo del resto- aseguró la joven de ojos dorados.

-Vale. Entonces voy a llamarla ahora mismo-.

-Te acompaño- le dijo Alexy.

-No, no, no; tú vienes conmigo, pícaro. Necesito que me ayudes. Su, te lo robo por un rato, ¿vale?-.

-Jajaja, tonta- sonrió Sucrette, Rosalya soltó una risita.

-Llámame cuando estés lista-.

-Vale-.

-Vámonos, Romeo-.

Sucrette se quedó en la entrada, contemplando cómo Rosalya se llevaba a Alexy (era gracioso, pues prácticamente lo arrastraba cual costal). Cuando estuvo sola, entró al instituto. Debido a que casi todos estaban en clase, los pasillos carecían de su habitual murmullo. Tras pasar frente al aula B, se detuvo en la ventanilla sin abrir la puerta.

-Armin también se saltó la clase- se dijo mentalmente al ver a su amigo jugando con su consola. -Mejor no lo molesto- y siguió su camino sin hacer ruido.

Pocos pasos la ayudaron a alcanzar el hueco de las escaleras y, finalmente, entrar al sótano. Ella sabía que no había nadie, pero era mejor asegurarse de que la directora o Nathaniel, quienes seguramente seguirían buscando las hojas u otras pistas que los condujeran a ellas, no la vieran fuera de clases. La pequeña mano de la chica se adentró en su bolso, buscando su teléfono celular.

-Ah, aquí está- musitó y, aun dudando un poco, marcó el número del diablo.

El celular marcó el tono repetidas veces y, finalmente, una voz contestó.

-Ámber, escucha…-.

-_Buzón de voz…-_.

-Maldición- dijo Sucrette, terminando la llamada. -Supongo que la llamaré más tarde- tras encogerse de hombros, la muchacha salió del sótano.

Fuera de aquellas paredes grises, la ojiazul se dirigió a la primera planta y se recargó, de espaldas, en el parapeto.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?- se preguntó a sí misma, antes de lanzar un pequeño suspiro; necesitaba encontrarse con Ámber.

-Vaya, miren quién se salta las clases- la voz provenía de las escaleras.

-¿Li?-.

-¿Hay alguien más aquí?-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Vine a… ¿por qué debo decirte?- y, tras mirarla despectivamente de arriba abajo, se giró y adelantó unos cuantos pasos.

-¡Espera! ¿Has visto a Ámber?-.

-¿Otra vez estás buscándola? ¿Realmente estás considerando entrar a nuestro círculo?-.

-¡Claro que no! Sólo... necesito… algo- las últimas palabras de la ojiazul carecieron de su habitual fortaleza.

-Se ha ido a casa, o eso nos dijo a Charlotte y a mí- contestó Li, inspeccionando con su mirada a la que tenía enfrente.

-Ah, vale. Gracias-.

-Ni lo menciones. Deberías dejar de buscar a Ámber; dudo que te haga caso alguno- y siguió su camino.

Sucrette decidió no responder nada y, una vez confirmadas sus sospechas, bajó y caminó hasta la entrada. Pasó rápidamente por los casilleros y, lista, salió rumbo a la entrada.

-¿No tenías clase con el señor Boris?-.

-¿Nath?- la pelinegra se volvió, confirmando que el delegado se encontraba detrás suyo. De todas las personas en el instituto, justamente tenía que encontrarse con él: la suerte de siempre.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sucrette?- la chica miró nerviosamente a un lado, evitándolo mientras revolvía en su mente una respuesta que pudiera ser convincente.

-Estaba…- inquieta, lo miró -…estaba buscándote- respondió ella, sorprendiendo al rubio.

-¿Por qué?- él, un poco acalorado, espabiló rápidamente y añadió: -¿Necesitas algo?-.

-Quería preguntarte si has visto a tu hermana- Nathaniel, frío ya por completo, frunció ligeramente el ceño; Sucrette y Ámber juntas: nunca salía algo bueno, cuando se juntaban.

-No. Se supone que debería estar, al igual que tú, en clase-.

-Si la ves, dile que estoy buscándola, por favor-.

-Me pregunto qué locura se te ocurrió en esta ocasión- la mano del ojimiel había ido a su rostro, frotándolo lentamente; su enojo era todavía más evidente.

-Justo a quien estaba buscando- Peggy, quien sigilosamente había llegado a situarse entre ambos, posó su mano izquierda en el hombro de la ojiazul.

-¡No me asustes así!- exclamó Sucrette, alejando la mano de su compañera.

-Peggy, no es el momento- interrumpió Nathaniel.

-No la dejaré huir ¿sabes durante cuánto tiempo la he estado buscando? No, no se me escapará este artículo para el… ¡Hey, espera!- la pelinegra había logrado escabullirse, dejando solamente como testigo el ruido de la puerta principal. -¡Todo es por tu culpa!- Peggy señaló acusadoramente al delegado y echó a correr tras la pelinegra.

Afortunadamente, la ojiazul había salido rápidamente del instituto, un poco agitada. Miró la hora y se arrepintió un poco de haber faltado a clases: tenía buenos motivos, pero, fuera de una u otra cosa, seguramente sus padres se enterarían y la castigarían. Tendría que arreglárselas en casa después.

-Mira el lado bueno: ¡sólo era la clase del señor Boris!- se dijo para alentarse, aunque no conseguía convencerse del todo. -Vamos, estás en el club de _basketball_; seguramente te excusarán por haber faltado una sola vez a educación física- más satisfecha gracias a ese pensamiento, se dirigió a la cafetería, dispuesta a llamar nuevamente a la rubia.

Los pasos de la ojiazul se sucedían lentamente, como si el pie derecho pidiera permiso al izquierdo para reemplazar su contacto con el suelo. Las manos de la ojiazul se clavaban en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y su vista se perdía en el urbano paisaje. El sol, hacia el sur, bañaba su cuerpo, recordándole que el día aún era largo. Suspiró ligeramente y, al notar que el establecimiento estaba cerca, sacó nuevamente su celular. Estaba marcando el penúltimo dígito, cuando vio a alguien sentado en una de las sillas del lugar.

-¿Ámber?- musitó la ojiazul para sí misma. -¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí?- se dijo, acercándose más a prisa.

La pelinegra se recargó en uno de los costados que abrazaban a la cafetería, ocultándose detrás de los ladrillos pintados y las altas sombrillas, poco penetrables por la vista de la hermana del delegado, debido al ángulo en que se encontraba. La joven de cabellos de ébano, asegurándose de que no hacía ruido ni se movía demasiado como para llamar la atención de nadie, examinó los movimientos de su enemiga.

-¡Pero si son…!- Sucrette tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos, y agacharse rápidamente para no ser vista. Dejó que pasaran algunos segundos y, apoyando sus manos, en el borde de la pequeña pared, asomó solamente sus ojos: Ámber, sentada despreocupadamente en una de las sillas marrones del local, observaba el sobre en que estaban las hojas de respuestas, encima de la superficie blanca de una pequeña mesa; a su lado, había un café.

-¿Cómo puede haber tanto descaro junto?- pensó Sucrette, aún sorprendida por su descubrimiento. -Rosa… ¡Necesito llamar a Rosa!- pensó y, tal como llegó, se fue sin ser notada.

Tan pronto como la ojiazul se halló a una distancia considerable, sacó su teléfono y llamó a la peliblanca.

-Contesta, contesta, contesta…- la pelinegra iba de un lado a otro, dando vueltas, en un radio muy pequeño, a causa de los nervios.

-¿Hola? ¿Su?-.

-¡Rosa, Ámber está en la cafetería con las hojas!-.

-Necesito que la mantengas ahí. En un momento te alcanzo-.

-Pero, Rosa…- la voz de Sucrette se quebró ligeramente ante la sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-No estoy con ella-.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Me vas a decir que ella es lo suficientemente idiota como para ir por su cuenta a un sitio público con las hojas?-.

-Así la encontré. Iba a llamarla, pero, al voltear, la he visto sentada en la cafetería-.

-Mmm… ¿Pero ella no te ha visto, verdad?-.

-No- una risita siguió a esa respuesta.

-Supongo que es mejor así. Por ahora vigílala y llámame si intenta irse. Ya vamos hacia allá-.

-Vale, dense prisa- y ambas colgaron.

Inmediatamente después de esto, sonó el celular de la ojiazul.

-¿Pasa algo ahora?- respondió la muchacha, creyendo que se trataba de su mejor amiga.

-¿Por qué me respondes de esa forma, tonta?- era la voz de la bruja mayor.

-¡Ámber!- exclamó, sorprendida, Sucrette.

-No grites, ¿quieres?- espetó la rubia, enfadada -Escucha, te daré el privilegio de estar en mi presencia y recibir otra orden- el rostro blanco de la que escuchaba se torció en un claro enfado que, afortunadamente, no pudo ver la dueña de la voz que siguió hablando: -estoy en la cafetería; ven rápido, no tengo la intención de esperarte todo el día-.

-Ya voy- respondió la pelinegra antes de colgar. Por un momento vio su puño con el celular, preguntándose si algo malo ocurriría, debido a la facilidad con que estaban ocurriendo las cosas.

-¡Ya veremos qué sale!- se dijo, dándose ánimos.

Sucrette caminaba sin prisa, ya que se encontraba cerca del punto acordado. Al llegar, antes de presentarse ante su némesis, vio una mano que la llamaba desde el mismo sitio en que ella se había escondido antes: era Alexy llamándola, junto con Rosalya. La pelinegra se acercó disimuladamente, intentando no hacer ruido ni llamar la atención de la rubia.

-Ahí está Ámber, ¿y ahora qué?- preguntó la ojiazul en un susurro.

-No ha sacado las hojas del sobre, ¿verdad?-.

-Creo que no, Rosa-.

-Espero que así sea, así será más divertido- respondió con una sonrisa la peliblanca; Alexy le extendió un sobre idéntico al que estaba sobre la mesa de Ámber.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó ella al recibirlo.

-Tienes que cambiárselo sin que se de cuenta- Rosalya y Alexy compartieron una mirada cómplice, seguida de una risita muda.

-N-no entiendo- dijo Sucrette un poco agobiada por lo extraño de la situación.

-Guarda eso en tu bolso, Su- le recomendó Alexy, ella obedeció sin preguntar.

-Tú haznos caso y hazlo. Date prisa y ten cuidado- dicho esto, Rosalya le dio un empujoncito.

La pelinegra, dispuesta a irse, los miró por última vez. Con igual cuidado que antes, disimuló que apenas había llegado al lugar y directamente se sentó junto a la rubia.

-Llegas tarde- fue la bienvenida de Ámber.

-¿De qué querías hablar?- preguntó Sucrette, intentando descubrir lo que tramaba su enemiga.

-Admito que fue ingeniosa la manera en que lograste distraer a todo el instituto para poder tomar las hojas sin ser vista, sin embargo…-.

-¿Sin embargo….?-.

-…Me deja un mal sabor de boca que no te hayan atrapado. A pesar de que fácilmente podría delatarte con la directora, sin que pudieras defenderte, eso sería muy fácil; prefiero que te descubras tú misma-.

-¿Qué?- la ojiazul frunció el ceño, pues no se esperaba eso.

-¿No me oíste? Te lo repetiré, puesto que soy muy bondadosa: ve tú misma a decirle a la directora que tú tomaste las hojas… ¿o quizá querrías que _aquél_ se entere de nuestro secretito?- la pelinegra apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa.

-Buenas tardes- saludó una señorita, aparentemente la camarera en turno -¿Tomará usted algo?- la pregunta iba dirigida a Sucrette.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Podría darme un café americano con leche por favor?- preguntó la ojiazul; la otra joven asintió amablemente y, tras asegurar que el pedido estaría listo en unos cuantos minutos, se retiró.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Ámber, retomando la conversación.

-Yo…- y el celular de la ojiazul sonó nuevamente. -Vuelvo en un minuto- dijo ella y se levantó a prisa, rumbo al mostrador, donde su acompañante difícilmente podría oírla.

-¿Hola?-.

-¿Pero de qué están hablando?- era la voz de Rosalya.

-Rosa, ¿es necesario que acepte lo que me diga Ámber?-.

-¿Qué es esta vez?-.

-Quiere que me delate-.

-¡Supuse que te pediría eso! No te preocupes, no se saldrá con la suya. Dile que lo harás y no dejes que se entere de que las cosas entre Alexy y tú están como están, ¿está bien?-.

-S-sí- respondió la ojiazul, un poco nerviosa.

-Vale- y colgó.

-Tengo que cambiar los sobres- se dijo Sucrette, regresando sus pasos hacia la mesa en que estaba antes.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó nuevamente Ámber.

-¿Te parece que tengo opción?- la pelinegra frunció el ceño, provocando la expresión victoriosa de la rubia.

-Me alegra de que te quede algo de sentido común. Lo estaré esperando ansiosamente- y, dichas estas palabras, se dispuso a levantarse.

-¡Un minuto!- la interrumpió, haciendo tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- la rubia se sentó nuevamente.

-¿Tengo que pagar tu café también?-.

-No esperaba menos- respondió, con la intención de ponerse de pie.

-¡Espera!-.

-¿Ahora qué?- la rubia nuevamente había quedado en la silla.

-Yo… ¿no quieres otro?- la pelinegra sonrió forzadamente.

-No, me desagrada estar contigo. Me voy- respondió su enemiga, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-¡Ámber!- la rubia, molesta, se levantó de golpe.

-¡Señorita, cuidado!- y, justo cuando iba a decir algo, la rubia sintió un líquido tibio en su blusa.

-¡Ah, pero qué haces, idiota! ¡Ay, ay, ay!- exclamó, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Sucrette, aprovechando que las dos mujeres daban vueltas como locas, intercambió rápidamente los sobres sin que nadie se percatara de lo ocurrido. Hecho esto, se volvió hacia la rubia y se acercó a ambas.

-Yo intenté advertirte, pero…- comenzó Sucrette.

-¡¿Qué clase de servicio es éste?! ¡¿Sabes quiénes son mis padres?!- dicho eso, se giró hacia la pelinegra -Y tú, ¡te aseguro que esto no se quedará así, ¿me oíste?!- y, furiosa, se fue.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- la empleada no contuvo más la carcajada, cuando vio que Ámber había doblado la esquina.

-¿No está preocupada?-.

-Claro que no. Además, ¿lo ha conseguido, no?-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Su amiga, la señorita de allá…- al volverse, Rosalya salió de su escondite, saludando junto con Alexy -… me pidió este favor. Lamento haberle hecho eso a su café con leche-.

-¡No se preocupe! Gracias. Por cierto, ¿cuánto le debo?-.

-Ah, tenga la cuenta-.

-A ver…- dijo Alexy, quitándosela antes de que la pelinegra pudiera verla. Después de ver el total, sacó su dinero y pagó a la camarera, que se retiró contenta.

-¡Alexy!- lo llamó Sucrette, un poco avergonzada por el gesto repentino.

-Todo un caballero- dijo Rosalya.

-Aunque no fui yo el dueño del otro café, ja, ja, ja. Ya vendremos después tú y yo, Su- la aludida asintió tímidamente.

-¿Todo salió bien, verdad?- preguntó la de ojos dorados.

-Sí, gracias a lo del café, tuve tiempo de cambiar los sobres de hojas-.

-Menos mal. Ya está la mitad, el resto lo haremos mañana en el instituto. Por ahora, los dejo solos- y la peliblanca, luego de haberles guiñado un ojo, se fue.

Alexy y Sucrette siguieron el ejemplo de la novia de Leigh y se dirigieron al parque, siguiendo la acera.

-Toda una reina de los planes, ¿no?- dijo Alexy, viendo la silueta de Rosalya alejarse.

-Tú lo has dicho- sonrió Sucrette. -¿Nos sentamos?- preguntó, ya que habían encontrado una banquita desocupada -no sé qué haría sin una amiga como ella-.

-¿Y yo qué?- se molestó el peliazul.

-¿Tú eres mi amiga?- la broma de la muchacha no había sido comprendida del todo, pues provocó un ligero sonrojo en el ojivioleta.

-Su… ¿qué somos tú y yo?- al oír esto, la joven se tensó sin saber qué responder.

Alexy, al notar la actitud insegura de su acompañante, sonrió tranquilamente. Estaba seguro de que ella se sentía de la misma forma en ese momento: él la quería muchísimo, pero no estaba seguro de hasta dónde habían llegado; amén del beso, que ya era un gran paso, no se habían dicho nada más al respecto.

-No lo pregunté para incomodarte- dijo él tras un par de minutos y, tomando el rostro de Sucrette, la besó tan fugazmente que no le dio tiempo de corresponder.

-Alexy- musitó la pelinegra mirando los ojos violáceos del gemelo.

El peliazul tomó la mano de Sucrette, apretándola suavemente y, tras regalarle los rayos de su sonrisa por un solo momento, entrecerró poco a poco los ojos, mientras se acercaba al rostro de la ojiazul, que hacía lo mismo. Poco antes de que el gesto pudiera realizarse, un sonido los interrumpió, provocando que ambos abrieran los ojos y se encontraran con unos ojos que rebozaban de miel hirviente.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-.

* * *

_¡Tanto tiempo sin actualizar!_

_Lamento la gran tardanza; estuve muy ocupada en estos meses, y apenas me liberaron en esta semana. Sin embargo, supongo, todavía no estoy segura, que el siguiente capítulo será el último de esta historia (naturalmente, sería más largo que los otros y, por eso mismo, me llevaría más tiempo)._

_Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de vuestro agrado._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	11. X: Una ocasión especial

**I fell in Love**

X: Una ocasión especial

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos son propiedad de ChiNoMiko._

-¿Están sordos?- su voz se oía cada vez más molesta -¡He preguntado qué demonios pasa aquí!-.

-N-Nath…- Sucrette no sabía qué responder; el susto la había paralizado. Alexy, notando que las manos de la ojiazul habían comenzado a temblar levemente, aferró con su diestra el contacto anterior, mientras permanecía con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que la pelinegra, al llevarse bien con casi todos los chicos del instituto, tenía admiradores; quizá el más obvio de todos era la persona que tenían enfrente, acribillándolos con la mirada.

-Explícame…- comenzó el ojivioleta -…por qué ella o yo debemos decirte lo que pasa aquí- con una sonrisa, el peliazul había fijado su mirada en la chica, sorprendida por su reacción; sabía que Alexy podía ser celoso, así que esperaba una respuesta distinta.

-Yo…- ahora el rubio se había quedado sin palabras. No tenía excusa alguna: no se encontraban en el instituto ni tenían una relación más profunda que la amistad que los unía. Alexy tenía toda la razón del mundo, y había dado en el clavo, al decir eso.

Ya que el gemelo vio que los colores comenzaban a subirse al rostro del ojimiel, se levantó, invitando a Sucrette a seguirlo; ella lo interrogó con la mirada, sonrojándose levemente al notar que Nathaniel lo hacía. Aun si la joven quisiera escudriñar la razón por la que su amigo delegado hacía eso, no lograba asimilar la respuesta que su acompañante había dado tan tranquilamente. Su mirada resbaló del rostro del peliazul a su brazo, cayendo lentamente hasta su mano, que todavía sujetaba la suya.

-Vamos, Su- Alexy la sacó de sus pensamientos -creo que Nath necesita aclararse un poco- y al siguiente momento, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su característica tranquilidad, la jaló suavemente para caminar rumbo a la calle en que vivía la ojiazul.

Nathaniel, algo deshecho por lo que había ocurrido, se dejó caer en el suelo, frente a la banquita en que, hasta hace unos momentos, habían estado aquéllos dos. Los había visto claramente, no pudo haberse equivocado, ¡estaba seguro! De cualquier manera, había algo extraño en todo aquello: lo habría esperado de casi cualquier otro chico del Sweet Amoris, pero no de Alexy. ¿No había dicho él mismo que le gustaban los muchachos? ¡¿Entonces, cómo era posible que hubiera estado a punto de besar a su querida Sucrette?! El rubio, ya bastante aturdido por tanta información, se llevó una mano a su cabello, tocando también parte de su cara, masajeándolos frenéticamente.

Era evidente que Castiel, su odiado enemigo, tenía cierto interés por la pelinegra; Lysandro, asimismo, algunas veces escribió sobre las facciones de esa misma muchacha; Kentin había tenido solamente ojos para ella desde que la conoció; y luego estaban los gemelos, de quienes no se había preocupado demasiado: por un lado, estaba Armin, cuyo único amor era esa eterna compañera a la que solía llamar consola; por el otro, se encontraba Alexy, cuyos gustos sabía todo el instituto (¡o eso se pensaba!). Finalmente, quedaba él, el mejor alumno de la clase, el delegado, el… el que sólo era amigo de Sucrette.

Evocó su memoria la sonrisa en el rostro del gemelo de Armin y, más dolorosamente, el rostro de la ojiazul, sonrojado y tímido, expectante, antes de que él los interrumpiera. Tal vez ya había perdido la posibilidad de ganarse el corazón de Sucrette, tal vez tendría que resignarse; tal vez tendría que juntar valor y hablar con ella a solas. No era fácil, había que decirlo, pero era necesario para su bienestar; después de todo, era lo único que restaba hacer.

Del otro lado del parque, casi en la salida que daba a la calle de la Sucrette, se encontraban ella y el ojivioleta. Unos pasos más y llegaron frente a su casa, donde se detuvieron para despedirse. La pequeña mano blanca de ella apretó suavemente la del peliazul, como llamándolo en silencio; Alexy, al sentirlo, bajó la mirada para apreciar el rostro de la joven: era claro el nerviosismo que la inundaba, parecía que necesitaba reponerse de lo que acababa de pasar con Nathaniel.

-Su- la llamó.

-D-dime- respondió ella sin moverse.

-Calma, yo estoy contigo- y, dicho esto, soltó su mano para rodearla con ambos brazos.

-A-Ale…xy-.

Al principio, la pelinegra no supo que hacer, así que se quedó quieta, recibiendo el gesto sin devolverlo. El calor de Alexy rodeándola era suficiente para tranquilizar y acelerar su corazón al mismo tiempo. Sintiendo que la sensación paulatinamente se apoderaba de ella, cerró los ojos despreocupadamente y echó sus manos detrás de la espalda del ojivioleta, quien la estrechó un poco más fuertemente. Así permanecieron un rato sin decir nada, disfrutando el uno de la otra con un simple abrazo; hasta que el gemelo se separó un poco de ella. Sucrette abrió los ojos a causa del movimiento, preguntándose por qué lo hacía; el peliazul, al ver la cara sonrojada de la chica, no pudo más y llevó su mano a la mejilla de ella y sonrió tiernamente.

-Su, yo…-.

-¡Así que eras el buen amigo de mi hija, ¿no?!- los dos jóvenes se separaron de un brinco ante la sorpresa.

-B-buenas tardes, señora, je, je, je- saludó Alexy, completamente rojo por la vergüenza.

-Eh… mamá…- susurró Sucrette, igual de ruborizada que el gemelo. La muchacha comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos, buscando algo que decir.

-Creo que necesitamos una charla de chicas, ¿no, querida?- la pelirroja se situó al lado de su hija, con los brazos cruzados, mirando pícaramente al gemelo.

-¡M-Mamá!-.

-Tienes suerte de que aún no haya llegado tu padre, ji, ji, ji-.

Sucrette, llevada por su madre, se dirigió a su casa a pasos forzados. Un instante bastó para que la muchacha se volviera y su mirada vislumbrara el rostro de Alexy, que la veía de la misma manera, como invitándose ambos a decir algo al otro para no separarse. Finalmente, se escuchó que la puerta abrió unos momentos para permitir el paso y, casi inmediatamente, cerró la madera.

Ciertamente, la señora estaba en lo correcto: habían tenido mucha suerte al encontrar sólo a la madre de Sucrette. Al recordar cómo el padre de la joven había examinado de pies a cabeza a su hermano, y a otros chicos, durante la jornada a puertas abiertas, se le pusieron los pelos de punta: ¿tal vez le tocaría pasar por la misma inspección? Confiaba en que era más carismático que Armin y, debido a ello, podría tener una conversación más amena (o al menos más larga), pero también eran evidentes los celos de padre que irradiaba aquel estricto señor.

-Ya me las arreglaré, cuando llegue el momento- pensó y, más tranquilo, siguió su camino.

Al día siguiente, la pelinegra, todavía un poco agotaba por el largo interrogatorio que le había hecho su madre hasta que su padre había vuelto del trabajo, se levantó bastante animada: era hora de regresársela a Ámber y hablar con Alexy. Recordaba que también tenía algo pendiente con Nathaniel, pero sus ánimos opacaban las nubes que intentaban oscurecer su día. Después de permanecer unos minutos más en la cama, se levantó y se llevó la sorpresa de que era más temprano de lo que ella había pensado: ¡le había ganado a la alarma! Muy alegre, decidió usar algo especial para ese día, así que inspeccionó minuciosamente su armario, escogiendo al fin un precioso vestido azul cielo con detalles color añil y negro.

La prenda era un poco larga, rebasando las rodillas de la muchacha con las roscas que se formaban en la tela. Los bordes estaban rematados por unas hebras oscuras que se entrelazaban con otras de color azul índigo y, en algunas partes, admitían unos detalles pequeños en color dorado; las mangas, en cambio, eran sencillas y sobrepasaban los hombros por algunos centímetros. El vestido se ceñía firmemente un poco arriba de la cintura, cayendo libremente desde ahí. Finalmente, el cuello, cuya forma creaba una curva entre ambos hombros mediante los pliegues de la tela, poseía una tela más brillante que el resto del vestido, misma que se encontraba en la parte en que se ajustaba al cuerpo de la pelinegra. Acompañado por unos zapatos de tacón color añil y algunos accesorios más, el conjunto estaba completo para acompañarla el resto del día.

Esa ropa había sido el producto de uno de los tantos esfuerzos de Rosalya por llenar el armario de su amiga con cosas más atractivas; la novia de Leigh, por supuesto, se preocupaba de la vida amorosa de su amiga, intentando ayudarle a verse más guapa que de costumbre. Sin embargo, ese vestido se había quedado ahí guardado, ya que nunca se había presentado la oportunidad de usarlo en una ocasión "súper especial", como la había llamado la peliblanca.

La ojiazul miró rápidamente a través del cristal de la ventana: parecía que el viento soplaba un poco más fuertemente que de costumbre, pero el cielo resplandecía por la luz del sol, acompañado por algunos cirros y cúmulos matutinos. Lista para salir, Sucrette agarró su teléfono celular y lo metió en su bolso; después de esto, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta de su habitación. La brisa era un poco fresca, pero nada de qué preocuparse por no llevar un abrigo para el resto de la tarde.

Fuera de casa, los pasos de Sucrette la llevaron a través de la calle, el parque y la cafetería, llegando al fin a la entrada del instituto. El viento aún soplaba, meciendo los cabellos sueltos de la muchacha junto con el flequillo que adornaba su rostro. Como era de esperarse, no había nadie a la vista; probablemente, aún faltaba para la clase o todos habían preferido esperar en el aula. Sin detenerse a considerar mucho esas cosas, la ojiazul se dirigió a su casillero para tomar su cuaderno de historia y su lapicera.

-Buenos días- escuchó detrás de sí, cuando cerró la puerta.

-Buenos días, Lysandro- respondió alegremente la muchacha.

-No es común verte tan temprano-.

-Hoy me he despertado antes de que sonara la alarma, eso es todo- ambos rieron un poco.

-Ya veo- dijo el victoriano. Tras revolver varias veces sus cosas, sacó un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. -Me pregunto dónde la dejé esta vez- masculló al cerrar su casillero.

-¿Tu libreta?-.

-Sí. No recuerdo dónde la puse-.

-No tienes remedio- era la voz de Castiel. El pelirrojo se acercó a su amigo y le entregó el pequeño cuadernito. Sucrette, un poco sorprendida al verlo, miró el reloj del pasillo: ya faltaba poco para la clase.

-Gracias. ¿Dónde estaba?- preguntó el peliblanco.

-La olvidaste ayer cuando estábamos ensayando-.

-Vaya, así que ahí fue- la expresión del rostro de Lysandro denotaba su intento por recordar el momento en que la había dejado abandonada en algún lugar; no tardó mucho en desistir.

-¡Su!- los tres voltearon hacia la entrada. Rosalya llegaba corriendo para rápidamente tomar del brazo a la pelinegra. -Me la robo un momento. Vamos, vamos- y se la llevó consigo.

Ambas entraron al aula A, que Rosalya bloqueó con una silla para evitar visitas indeseadas; se supone que no tendrían problemas, ya que su clase era en el aula B, pero nunca faltaba la gente que escuchaba lo que no debía, como solía hacer Peggy.

-¿Qué pasa, Rosa?- preguntó la ojiazul.

-Necesito que, pase lo que pase, evites estar a solas con Ámber o Nathaniel. No podemos permitir que todo se venga abajo por la intervención de ellos o por uno de tus impulsos, ¿me has oído?- las manos de la peliblanca se encontraban apoyados firmemente en los hombros de su amiga.

-V-vale, haré lo que pueda- respondió ella.

-Del resto me encargo yo, así que todo saldrá bien- dicho esto, le guiñó un ojo. -Otra cosita: trajiste el sobre, ¿verdad?-.

-Sí, fue lo primero que metí en mi bolso-.

-Dámelo, lo necesitaré más tarde, ji, ji, ji- Rosalya introdujo las hojas en el suyo con una sonrisa en los labios. -¡Ah!-.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sucrette, sorprendida por el repentino grito de Rosalya que pasó de la sorpresa a la alegría.

-Veo que llevas el conjunto que te regalé hace un mes- la pelinegra se sonrojó levemente y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. -¿Pasa algo de lo que no me haya enterado aún?- la mirada que la joven de ojos dorados confería a su amiga insinuaba que ya sabía por qué se había arreglado de esa forma.

-T-todavía no lo sé- dijo tímidamente la ojiazul, moviendo un poco sus pies por los nervios.

-Deberías salir con Alexy al terminar las clases- Sucrette, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían por la vergüenza, no encontraba las palabras con las que responder a su amiga. Ante el silencio, Rosalya sonrió satisfactoriamente y se levantó para desbloquear la puerta.

-Voy por mis cosas, te veo en clase- tras esto, la novia de Leigh se adelantó.

Sucrette, aún pensando en la sugerencia, nada despreciable en verdad, de su amiga, se dirigió al aula B sin mucha prisa: no era que no le importara la clase del profesor Farres, pero él no era de los que se volvía un ogro si un alumno llegaba unos minutos después de él. En la entrada del aula, la pelinegra miró la puerta por unos instantes, revolviendo los pensamientos que llenaban su mente.

-Con permiso- la voz de Nathaniel la devolvió a la realidad.

El rubio había abierto la puerta y entrado rápidamente sin reparar en la muchacha que, un poco sorprendida, todavía estaba de pie, inmóvil, delante la puerta.

-¿Usted no entrará?- era la voz del profesor Farres: había visto a Sucrette en el momento en que Nathaniel había abierto.

-¿Eh? ¡Sí, perdón!-.

Parecía que la clase apenas había iniciado, así que no se habían perdido de nada. La ojiazul se sentó al lado de Violeta, quien la saludó en voz baja; Rosalya estaba del otro lado del salón, en la parte trasera, junto a Alexy y enfrente de Armin, quien disimulaba la consola con la mesa y el libro. Sucrette se encontraba inquieta; pensando en lo sucedido el día anterior, comprendió en cierta medida la actitud del delegado; no estaba segura de si era buena idea alejarse de él, como le había dicho Rosalya.

La clase terminó sin interrupciones; la siguiente era educación física en el gimnasio. La ojiazul se acercó a Rosalya y a los gemelos.

-Hola, hola- la saludó Armin, pausando su partida.

-¡Su!- la saludó Alexy con un abrazo efusivo. Hasta que se separaron, reparó en el conjunto que llevaba la muchacha. -Estás muy guapa hoy- le dijo, provocándole un sonrojo leve.

-Gracias- tras decir esto, la pelinegra dio un pequeño saltito por el ruido que hizo la puerta al azotarse.

-Parece que alguien está sensible hoy- comentó Castiel con una sonrisa burlona a Lysandro, quien solamente encarcó una ceja, evitando agregar algo innecesario.

-Me pregunto por qué está de tan mal humor hoy- se preguntó Melody antes de salir en su búsqueda. Alexy y Sucrette se miraron por unos momentos.

-Hablemos de eso en el descanso, ¿vale?- la ojiazul asintió nerviosamente. -No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- le dijo el ojivioleta, consiguiendo tranquilizarla un poco.

Tras dejar todo en sus casilleros, los cuatro anduvieron juntos hasta el gimnasio, donde el señor Boris los esperaba con su característica efusión. Una vez que todos llegaron a clase, el profesor les pidió que formaran parejas y practicaran algunos ejercicios. Mientras la mayoría seguía las indicaciones, Boris hacía rondas para supervisar el trabajo de sus alumnos. Cuando aquél se separó lo suficiente del área en que estaban Sucrette y Rosalya, que habían decidido juntarse para el ejercicio, apareció Ámber.

-Toma- fue la llamada de la rubia a la ojiazul. Lo que le extendía era una pequeña hoja blanca.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Sucrette al tomarlo.

-La factura de la tintorería por el chiste de ayer en la cafetería-.

-¿Quieres que también yo pague eso?- Rosalya, inmutable, le dirigió una mirada cómplice a la pelinegra, indicándole que le siguiera el juego.

Sin embargo, la hermana de Nathaniel se retiró antes de contestarle, debido a que el señor Boris ya casi terminaba su ronda. Ámber, unos pasos adelante, se volvió y la miró fulminantemente, como dándole a entender que tenían una conversación pendiente y que, obviamente, terminaría mal para Sucrette. Rosalya le dio una palmadita en la espalda a la ojiazul, dándole ánimos, asegurándole que todo estaría bien.

-Calma- dijo Rosalya -después de todo, ya se le han acabado las cartas-.

-Sí, tienes razón, Rosa. Mejor sigamos-.

Todos tuvieron que hacer otras series de ejercicios, después de los que el profesor, satisfecho con el trabajo hecho ese día, los dejó salir unos minutos antes al receso.

-Me... muero- jadeó Karla, saliendo del gimnasio.

-Vamos por algo para beber, ¿no?- dijo Castiel a Lysandro, el victoriano aceptó tácitamente.

-Melody, no es momento- en otro lado, el ojimiel apelaba a su paciencia para no gritarle a la castaña, quien se mostraba más insistente que de costumbre.

-Pero, Nathaniel…-.

-Su- la ojiazul, que miraba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, miró al ojivioleta que la llamaba. -Vamos-.

-Recuerda lo que te dije- susurró Rosalya a Sucrette, antes de dejarla sola con Alexy.

Los dos salieron del gimnasio y, sin prisa, llegaron al patio y se sentaron en una de las largas bancas de madera, junto a uno de los árboles de ese lado. Se miraron en silencio por unos momentos; Sucrette no encontraba las palabras para tratar el tema y su acompañante, al no estar seguro de qué prefería hablar primero la muchacha, había decidido esperar.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?- la voz de Nathaniel había sorprendido a la pareja; los ojos del rubio se habían clavado en la ojiazul.

-Nath…- Sucrette se sentía cada vez más incómoda.

-Sólo será un momento- aseguró el delegado, leyendo la inseguridad de la pelinegra, que accedió tras mirar fugazmente al gemelo.

-Vamos a otro sitio-.

No iban rápido, pero las manos de la joven temblaban levemente ante la expectación de lo desconocido. Había prometido a Rosalya no estar a solas con el ojimiel, pero quería arreglar ese asunto y estar en paz con el delegado. No obstante, no sabía la manera en que iba a reaccionar Nathaniel; ¡ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de hablar con él, después de haber sido ignorada de esa forma, cuando él había abierto la puerta!

-Tranquila- se dijo antes de entrar al instituto con el delegado.

-¡Ah!- en seguida, un mar de objetos se estrelló estrepitosamente con el suelo, rebotando y dispersándose por todo el suelo.

-¡Fíjate por dónde…! ¿N-Nath?- la bolsa que había caído al suelo era la de Ámber.

-Lo siento, no vi por dónde iba- dijo el rubio, ayudando a su hermana.

Sucrette, intentando ayudar también, recogió un espejo, un labial, unos lápices para delinear y una pequeña libreta que le pasó a Nathaniel, que iba dejando todo lo que alcanzaban sus manos en la bolsa de su hermana. Finalmente quedó en el suelo un pequeño sobre blanco que levantó la pelinegra, cuya curiosidad brilló en sus ojos al sostenerlo frente a sí; Nathaniel palideció.

-Ése… ¡ese sobre!- con los ojos como platos, el delegado se volvió hacia su hermana. -¡¿Cómo pudiste atreverte a robarme eso?!- gritó, furioso, el delegado, poniéndose de pie.

-Pero Nath, yo no…- las lágrimas falsas de Ámber comenzaban a asomarse.

-¡No mientas!- el semblante del ojimiel se volvía cada vez más sombrío, al punto en que la pelinegra tácitamente dejó el objeto junto a su acompañante y se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse.

-Aún no hemos terminado, Sucrette- la voz de Nathaniel la congeló en el acto.

-Nath…-.

-Ámber, más tarde discutiremos sobre esto. Tengo algo más que hacer ahora mismo- y, tras levantar el sobre, sujetó a la ojiazul de la muñeca y la llevó consigo a la sala de delegados.

Dentro, el rubio cerró, esperando que nadie los interrumpiera hasta que terminara con lo que tenía que decir. Sucrette se sentía acorralada, pues tenía detrás de sí una silla y el escritorio, y, delante, al delegado.

-¿D-de qué querías hablar?- preguntó ella, intentando calmarse un poco.

-Siéntate- ambos tomaron asiento, frente a frente.

-Escucha, en cuanto a lo de ayer, lo siento; sé que actué extraño al verte con Alexy- la ojiazul se inquietó un poco. -Yo no sabía que ustedes fueran… así de cercanos- al final la voz de Nathaniel se apagó un poco y su mirada se desvió hacia el escritorio. Sucrette no sabía qué contestar, pues tampoco sabía hasta dónde habían llegado el gemelo y ella misma. -Pensé que él tenía otros gustos…- la voz del ojimiel sonaba un poco insegura de pronunciar el resto -…también pensé que yo tenía una oportunidad contigo-.

Si la atmósfera había sido algo densa hasta ese momento, esas últimas palabras habían intensificado la sensación todavía más. La pelinegra se sorprendió y, ruborizada, miró al rubio, que se había volteado para disimular su sonrojo. Antes de que todo se hubiera revuelto de esa forma, Nathaniel siempre había estado ayudándola con lo que podía; incluso tuvo que soportar los celos de Melody en más de una ocasión a causa de su cercanía. Aun así, nunca había visto al delegado como algo más que un amigo.

-N-Nath, yo…-.

-¿Ves este sobre?- la interrumpió Nathaniel -dentro hay una carta que te había escrito hace unas semanas. Era la primera vez que había hecho algo así por una chica, ¿sabes? Quise dártela en persona, pero no pude, así que iba a dejarla en tu casillero, pero no sé cómo la obtuvo mi hermana. De cualquier manera, me parece que no habría servido de nada, ¿o sí?- los ojos del delegado dejó ver tristeza antes de que su cabello los ocultara. Sucrette se sintió terriblemente culpable.

-En fin- dijo levantándose y quedando frente a la pelinegra -no hay nada más que hacer- y, tras sonreírle, la besó en la frente. La pelinegra, aturdida, sintió que sus labios temblaron, como queriendo decir apresuradamente algo para reconfortarlo. La suavidad con que Nathaniel la trataba era tan cálida que se sentía mareada. El ojimiel se sonrió al ver la expresión de la pelinegra: toda esa información había saturado sus sentidos hasta bloquearla. Era tal como había dicho hacía unos momentos: no había nada más que hacer por una causa perdida.

-Te veo después- dijo él antes de irse, dejando el sobre en el escritorio.

Sucrette se volvió rápidamente, encontrando solamente la puerta cerrada. Su vista se posó en la carta sobre el escritorio sin saber qué hacer con ella. No podía dejarla ahí; si Melody la encontraba, sus días estarían contados: la castaña, de buen humor, podía ser linda, pero los celos la cambiaban de tal manera que se volvía una persona de temer. ¿Debería llevársela y mantenerla guardada? Ya sabía, a grandes rasgos, el contenido. ¿Sería una buena idea abrirla? Tomó el sobre entre sus manos y lo abrió lentamente, sacando una delgada hoja blanca.

Mientras tanto, la hermana del delegado, completamente furiosa por lo ocurrido, decidió no esperar más tiempo e ir a saldar cuentas con la directora por el asunto de las hojas. Estaba segura de que Sucrette aún no había hablado con _Madame_ Shermansky, por lo que tenía todas las de ganar y devolvérsela. El sonido de sus zapatillas resonó por los pasillos, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la oficina de la directora. Con una sonrisa victoriosa que ocultó pronto, llamó un par de veces.

Tras abrir la puerta, salió Kiki junto con la directora, que se encontraba de buen humor; pero, al ver a la rubia, la expresión de la señora cambió a un enojo total. Obligada a entrar, pues ella misma había llamado, pasó y se sentó frente a la señora que la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Está usted suspendida por dos semanas- la rubia se sorprendió por la brusquedad de las palabras de la directora.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo articular por la sorpresa. Rápidamente el enojo comenzó a invadirla y su mente hizo conclusiones en un santiamén.

-Alguien dejó esto aquí- la mujer le ofreció un pequeño sobre blanco, que recibió Ámber; lo abrió lentamente y encontró dos fotografías de ella con el sobre de las respuestas. ¡¿Sucrette había logrado tenderle una trampa?! Ella había ido por su propio pie a la cafetería para poder revisar las cosas sin que se diera cuenta su familia ni un alumno, ya que había salido en hora de clases; también ella había citado a la pelinegra en ese lugar para darle otra orden. ¡¿Cómo habían logrado fotografiarla?! ¡¿Quién demonios había sido sino ella?!

-Esto es un malentendido- dijo la rubia, haciendo amago de llorar.

-No es la primera vez que esto sucede, señorita. La vez pasada también había sido usted la que robó la llave de la sala de delegados para tomar las respuestas de los exámenes; debí haberme dado cuenta antes- Kiki, que se encontraba en una esquina, ladró como asintiendo.

-Yo…-.

-Ahora, deme el sobre con las respuestas-.

-No lo tengo yo, señora, le estoy diciendo que…-.

-No se lo pediré dos veces-.

-¡Pero, señora directora…!-.

-¡El sobre o será un mes entero!- la rubia palideció, comprendiendo que era inútil fingir inocencia.

-Está en mi casillero-.

-Tráigalo inmediatamente-.

Sin agregar nada más, la rubia salió de la oficina y, sacando chispas por la rabia que la poseía, fue a su casillero por el dichoso sobre. Sucrette había tenido la suerte de no haberse cruzado en el camino de la hermana del delegado, pues, de haberlo hecho, quizá habría sido la depositaria física de todo el enojo que contenía Ámber. La de ojos aguamarina encontró rápidamente el sobre, aunque notó algo de lo que no se había percatado antes: ¿no era más oscuro el otro? Sin dudar, rompió el sello y lo abrió, encontrando un par de hojas; la primera decía "Mala" y la segunda, "Suerte".

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!- gritó la rubia, exasperada, al llegar al segundo pasillo.

-¡Así que tú robaste el sobre!- Peggy había sacado su micrófono, dispuesta a interrogar inmediatamente a su víctima.

-¡Esto es el colmo!- y se fue, dejando a la periodista un poco asustada por su actitud. Normalmente ella no habría dejado que eso perturbara su búsqueda de información, pero prefería dejar en paz a Ámber, al menos por ese momento, y registrar en otros sitios. -No puedo creer que mi toque especial haya fallado en esta ocasión; creía que Sucrette había robado las respuestas, pero fue Ámber, ¿quién lo diría?- se dijo antes de sacar una pequeña libreta y anotar algunas cosas.

La hermana del delegado, sin lograr serenarse, sino todo lo contrario, caminaba rápidamente hacia su casillero. Cuando llegó a él, recargó una mano en la puerta de metal, revolviendo algunas cosas en su mente. ¿En qué momento se habían volteado las cosas de esa forma? Había sido muy cuidadosa y, hasta ese momento, todo había salido bastante bien: Sucrette estaba en sus manos y nadie más sabía de su pequeño "acuerdo", o eso creía. ¿Y, si se había confiado demasiado? No tenía más sospechosos que la ojiazul; ¿quién más habría conseguido tomarle esa fotografía? Buscó a la pelinegra: del aula de ciencias a la entrada principal, ni rastro de ella; tan sólo había pasado de la sala de delegados, puesto que, si su hermano se la encontraba, tendría más problemas por lo de la carta y lo de las hojas.

-Qué ironía, ahora necesito las hojas para que no aumenten mi castigo- pensó la rubia, mordiéndose una uña; torció sus facciones un poco a causa del mal sabor que le provocaba la situación, pero luego y caminó lentamente hasta la entrada. -Bueno, si van a castigarme, al menos que valga la pena. Ya veremos si sigues tan tranquila cuando tu secreto sea revelado- se dijo a sí misma con cierta satisfacción, y abrió la puerta para salir. No le costó mucho trabajo encontrar a Alexy, ya que él se había quedado en el mismo sitio que antes, cuando estuvo con Sucrette.

-¿Creíste que podrías hacerme esto sin ninguna consecuencia? Ya lo veremos, tonta- pensó la hermana del delegado, acercándose al peliazul, quien tranquilamente escuchaba música con sus audífonos, sus ojos cerrados eran la prueba de la calma en que se encontraba.

-Hey- lo llamó la rubia, chasqueando sus dedos; Alexy bajó sus audífonos y enarcó una ceja sin decir nada.

-Hay algo que quizá podría interesarte- dijo ella sin sorprender al gemelo.

-Dudo que me interese, sea lo que sea- le respondió con una sonrisa, poniendo de nuevo las manos en sus cascos.

-¿Ni siquiera si es sobre tu amiguita?- el ojivioleta supo de inmediato a dónde se dirigía, así que le siguió el juego.

-¿Su? ¿Qué pasa con Su?-.

-Es tan obvio, ¿no adivinas lo que es?-.

-¿Hablas del hermoso vestido que traía hoy? Dudo que quiera prestártelo, si eso es lo que quieres- Ámber frunció el ceño.

-Claro que no. ¿Crees que yo querría usar la misma ropa que ésa? ¡No tiene tanta suerte!- Alexy intentó contener la risa.

-Veamos… ¿Quieres sus apuntes para estudiar? Como los exámenes se acercan y robaron las…-.

-No seas idiota, no tiene que ver con eso- la rubia estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Alexy ahogó una risita.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Es del tipo de cosas por las que incluso podría llegar a sentirme mal por ella- mintió la de ojos aguamarina.

-No sé a dónde quieres llegar, pero date prisa, estás liándome un poco-.

-Es triste que le gustes; la pobrecita no tiene oportunidad alguna- Alexy se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, permitiendo que aquélla esbozara una sonrisa en toda la extensión de su rostro.

-Lo divertido es que ella también me gusta- respondió el peliazul alegremente.

-¡¿Qué?!- la furia de Ámber se transformó instantáneamente en asombro y frustración.

-¡Su!- la pelinegra, que caminaba un poco ausente, volvió en sí misma al escuchar el llamado de Alexy.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios hace con ella?!- se dijo mentalmente la ojiazul al reconocer a la otra persona. ¿Quizá había intentado tomar ventaja? Lentamente, Sucrette se acercó a ambos con los brazos cruzados. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, así que se acercó en silencio.

-No adivinarás lo que me dijo- la ojiazul lo miró curiosa.

-¿Qué cosa?- Ámber alternaba la dirección de su mirada, de Sucrette a Alexy.

-Acaba de decirme que te gusto- el ojivioleta y la pelinegra se sonrieron.

-¿Y qué dices al respecto?- preguntó ella, aún riéndose. Alexy la besó brevemente en los labios.

-Y hay más que podría argüir, pero tú y yo hablaremos más tarde- el peliazul le guiñó un ojo.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- la rubia no terminaba de creer la manera en que se habían trastocado las cosas. -¿Tú no eras…?-.

-¡Ámber, la directora te está buscando!- Nathaniel había llegado, la expresión de su rostro afirmaba que estaba al tanto de todo.

-Será mejor que te des prisa, se veía furiosa- añadió Rosalya con un tono burlón.

-¡Maldición; suéltame, Nathaniel!- gritó al sentir la mano de su hermano en su muñeca.

-No creas que te escaparás, Ámber, ¿sabes cuántos problemas nos has traído?-.

-¡Esto no se quedará así, ¿me oyeron?!- con la mano libre, la rubia apuntó a Sucrette y después a Alexy. -¡Que me sueltes, te digo!-.

Todos vieron cómo el rubio se llevaba a su hermana a la fuerza. Rosalya se acercó a la pareja, mirándolos traviesamente; Alexy le sonrió y Sucrette se volvió para ver tan sólo la espalda de Nathaniel. ¿Su amistad se vería afectada? Quién sabe. Entendía el dolor del delegado, ya que ella misma se había encontrado en una situación similar antes del feliz encuentro con el peliazul en el club de jardinería. Si no se hubiera atrevido a decirle aquello, ¿qué habría pasado? Tal vez habrían quedado como siempre o se habrían separado todavía más, tal vez las cosas habrían sucedido de forma distinta para llegar a lo mismo: no lo sabía.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia a Alexy, quien hablaba con Rosalya sobre lo bien que había salido el plan. Examinó cuidadosamente sus ojos violetas, deteniéndose en ellos y preguntándose cómo había sido posible que su corazón hubiera cambiado y que, aun habiendo más chicas en el instituto, se hubiera fijado en ella. Siempre le había dicho que, si le gustaran las mujeres, seguramente ella sería su tipo; eso le había dado un poco de esperanza durante todo ese tiempo, aunque creía que solamente había sido un comentario sin importancia a causa de la imposibilidad del asunto. Sin pensarlo mucho, pasó su brazo por el del peliazul, aferrándose suavemente a él; Alexy se sorprendió un poco ante la repentina reacción de la chica, cambiando su vista de Rosalya hacia la ojiazul.

-Creo que hago mal tercio- pensó la peliblanca, observando cuán juntos estaban sus amigos.

-Su, yo…- comenzó el gemelo, buscando las palabras.

-¡Chicos!- Melody se acercaba a ellos, un poco agitada; parecía que había corrido desde el interior del instituto.

-La directo…- la castaña se sorprendió al ver la manera en que Sucrette estaba agarrada al muchacho, sin embargo, lo pasó por alto y pronto continuó: -La directora acaba de anunciar, por medio del altavoz, que todos los alumnos vayan al aula B. ¿Saben si hay más alumnos fuera?-.

-Creo que Lysandro y Castiel se quedaron en el gimnasio-.

-Ah, gracias. Los veo en el aula- se despidió brevemente antes de marcharse en busca de aquéllos dos.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó el peliazul, Sucrette asintió con la cabeza, un poco desilusionada, ya que habían vuelto a interrumpir al gemelo. ¿Qué querría decirle desde el día anterior?

-Supongo que lo sabré en otro momento- se dijo a sí misma.

-Yo los alcanzo más tarde- dijo Rosalya, dirigiéndose al gimnasio.

-Vale- respondió la pareja.

Sucrette y Alexy hicieron camino por el patio hasta la entrada del instituto y, de ahí, a través de los pasillos, hasta el aula B, donde encontraron que la puerta, afortunadamente, seguía abierta. Quedaban pocos sitios disponibles, así que ambos no tuvieron más remedio que sentarse al frente, debido a que todos los lugares de atrás ya estaban ocupados. La ojiazul se separó del ojivioleta al tomar asiento y miró al frente: estaba la directora, cuyo semblante se veía más tranquilo, seguramente era por la aparición de las dichosas hojas; Nathaniel se hallaba a su lado, traía el sobre contenedor de las hojas de respuestas; Melody todavía no había llegado.

-Su…- escuchó la pelinegra detrás de sí, Alexy le había susurrado.

-Dime- respondió ella, inclinándose levemente hacia atrás para escuchar mejor.

-¿No te parece que nos miran extraño?- la ojiazul, al no entender a lo que se refería aquél, miró al resto de sus compañeros de clase: Kim e Iris los miraban asombradas, a la pelirroja se le habían subido un poco los colores; Violeta se encontraba igual de asombrada que aquéllas; los ojos de Peggy brillaban al verlos; Karla los miraba molesta y farfullando cosas por lo bajo; Li y Charlotte cuchicheaban entre sí sin disimular la mirada que les dirigían; Ámber estaba del otro lado del aula, mirándolos tan intensamente que parecía que planeaba su venganza ahí mismo; más atrás, casi al fondo, Armin estaba jugando con su consola; delante de él, Kentin la miraba tristemente.

-¿Por qué nos ven así?- preguntó ella al gemelo.

-Su, cuando llegamos, seguías tomándome del brazo- respondió el gemelo.

Sucrette no supo que responderle, pero no hizo falta, ya que apareció Melody junto con Castiel, Lysandro y Rosalya. La castaña cerró la puerta tras haber entrado y se colocó en una banca de adelante, cerca del ojimiel.

-Atención, muchachos- llamó la directora a sus alumnos, indicando que ya iba a comenzar a hablar. Una vez que el silencio se hizo presente, comenzó: -Hace poco les informé la desaparición de las hojas de las respuestas para los próximos exámenes, una persona las había robado de la sala de profesores gracias a la copia de la llave que está en la sala de delegados. Bien, gracias a un informante, sabemos que el sobre de las hojas fue robado por la señorita Ámber- un murmullo general se levantó -pero… silencio, muchachos, ¡que se callen!- carraspeó un poco y continuó -pero ella no me entregó las hojas voluntariamente, sino que lo hizo el señor Nathaniel, quien las encontró en el bolso de su hermana- el delegado le guiñó un ojo a Rosalya, quien sonrió satisfecha, como cómplice. -Las hojas estaban intactas, así que no hay necesidad de cancelar los exámenes de la próxima semana- la mayor parte de la clase reprobaba la idea de los exámenes, pero la directora hizo caso omiso y los mandó a callar nuevamente. -Sin embargo, silencio, cancelaremos el resto de las clases de hoy, ya que los profesores y yo tendremos una reunión extraoficial. Pueden salir del instituto- dicho esto, se dirigió a la salida con las respuestas que acababa de entregarle el delegado.

En cuanto la señora se retiró, se armó el revuelo general; las voces subieron su volumen libremente y los comentarios se hicieron al aire sin importar quién los oía. Alexy y Sucrette se levantaron para irse, pero fueron rodeados rápidamente por las chicas sin posibilidad de escapatoria, solamente el trío del mal permanecía en rededor de la hermana del delegado. Armin y Kentin se quedaron en su orilla, el delegado se había sentado al lado de Melody, y Lysandro miraba a Castiel, que había cruzado los brazos, atento a lo que sucedía en torno a la muchedumbre.

-¿Cómo decirlo?- el rostro de Iris denotaba su confusión.

-Vaya, aquí hay algo sospechoso- dijo Kim, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos y llevando su mano derecha a su cintura.

-Su… A-Alexy… U-ustedes… ¿tú no…? Q-quiero decir….- Violeta iba de uno a otro, trastabillando graciosamente -no entiendo- Rosalya observaba todo en silencio.

-¡Esto será un no-ti-ción!- Peggy blandía en micrófono frenéticamente, se encontraba eufórica.

-Yo, él… ehm…- la ojiazul fijó su mirada en el suelo, moviendo su pie nerviosamente. No estaba segura de lo que iba a decir.

-Nosotros…- dijo Alexy, pasando su brazo por detrás del cuello de la pelinegra, quien alzó la vista hacia él, abrazándola suavemente de esa manera. -Nosotros- continuó -estamos saliendo- la pelinegra se tensó y cambió violentamente de color.

El silencio general acentuó el estrépito provocado por el bloc de dibujo cuya dueña había soltado por la impresión. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la ojigris, que seguía con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Al darse cuenta de que todos la observaban, su cara enrojeció por la vergüenza y se dio prisa a recogerlo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Alexy, preocupado por su amiga.

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡Oh, eso sería muy amable por tu parte! ¿Podrías hablar con él?- la dibujante le sonreía a su amiga, a quien acababa de confiar su amor por el gemelo de Armin._

_-¡Claro! ¡Espera, voy a hablar con él!- dicho esto, la ojiazul se fue corriendo._

_Había encontrado en el aula a Armin, quien se había reído misteriosamente al escuchar sobre la confesión; aquélla, sin entender el porqué, salió de ahí y, luego de buscar un rato, vio a Alexy en el club de jardinería._

_-¡Hola, Su! ¿Cómo estás? Al parecer, te perdiste ayer…- Sucrette no le respondió, pues sus pensamientos se centraban en encontrar las palabras correctas para interceder por su amiga. Debía encontrar la ocasión oportuna, pero no estaba segura de cómo sacar el tema. Alexy pasó por alto la falta de atención de la pelinegra y, notando la expresión de Sucrette, recordó la de la ojigris poco antes -En este momento- dijo -las chicas están un poco raras. A la pequeña Violeta también le ha costado contestarme antes. ¿Están enfermas?- el peliazul hablaba tan tranquilo como siempre, teniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza como prueba._

_-Bueno- comenzó la ojiazul -ya que hablas del tema… Violeta quería preguntarte algo, pero no ha sido capaz. Es demasiado tímida, tú ya me entiendes…-._

_-¡No pasa nada, está tan mona!-._

_-¿Entonces te gusta?-._

_-Es muy simpática. Ella y tú han sido unas de las primeras chicas en venir a hablar conmigo- respondió aquél sin haber entendido el sentido de las palabras de la pelinegra._

_-Porque tú le gustas mucho…- se aclaró Sucrette._

_Tras un par de segundos en silencio, la expresión del peliazul cambió, parecía que no le agradaba la idea._

_-Le gusto mucho… O sea que…-._

_-Que está loca por ti- añadió ella._

_-Esto va a ser un problema…-._

_**End Flash Back**_

El final de aquello era _vox populi_; todos lo habían tomado como algo bastante normal, Violeta había sido la única realmente afectada por la noticia a causa de los sentimientos que habían florecido en su corazón; ni siquiera Sucrette se había alterado demasiado en ese entonces, ya que el peliazul era su amigo y nada más que eso por aquellos tiempos.

Alexy le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella la aceptó tímidamente.

-¿Estás bien?- repitió.

-S-sí- respondió ella, soltando su mano al estar de pie. -Lo siento, es que me han sorprendido un poco, eso es todo-.

-Violeta…- la pelinegra la miraba, sintiéndose culpable.

-Bueno, vamos, vamos, se acabó el espectáculo- intervino Rosalya, dispersando a todos. Con el resto del área visible otra vez, echó una ojeada a su alrededor: Li y Charlotte platicaban entre sí; Armin había pausado la consola y detenía por los hombros al ojiverde, que ya iba a exigir una explicación; Castiel se marchaba del salón, Lysandro, en cambio, se había quedado sentado, mirando por la ventana, como meditando sobre algo importante; Nathaniel se acercó a su hermana y la tomó para llevársela a la sala de profesores, pues estaba pendiente el asunto del castigo; Melody se quedó en su lugar, mirando distante al delegado.

-Siempre son así estas cosas- dijo la peliblanca a la pareja, llevándoselos fuera del salón.

Se quedaron juntos en el hueco de las escaleras. Sucrette se sentó en uno de los escalones, Alexy y Rosalya se quedaron de pie frente a ella. La ojiazul tenía un sabor agridulce en los labios a causa de la reacción de la pequeña Violeta.

-No se culpen, ustedes no han hecho nada malo- les dijo Rosalya.

-Pero siento como si así fuera, Rosa- dijo la ojiazul.

-Me siento mal por ella- confesó Alexy.

Rosalya los miró con desaprobación, ¡deberían estar disfrutando su momento luego de haber luchado contra tantas cosas, no culparse por haber conseguido estar juntos! Se abstuvo de comentarios y, cruzándose de brazos, exhaló fuertemente para cerrar los ojos buscando calma. ¿Qué podía hacerse en esas situaciones sino esperar a que el tiempo zanjara todo? Ciertamente, el corazón no escucha cuando la tristeza embarga al alma humana, así que, a pesar de gastar montones de palabras, quizá éstas no calarían en la cabeza de nadie.

-Qué problema- se dijo la joven de ojos dorados, mirando a sus dos amigos.

-¡Su! ¡Alexy!- unos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo, alguien corría hacia ellos.

-¿Violeta?- musitó el joven.

-¡Lo lamento!, fui muy descortés antes- Sucrette se puso de pie para negarlo, pero la ojigris la detuvo -no se sientan mal por mí, estoy bien. Me alegro mucho por ustedes- y, dedicándoles una sonrisa, tomó su bloc y se lo extendió a Rosalya.

-¿Podrías detenerlo por unos momentos por favor?- la peliblanca asintió con la cabeza.

Las hebras moradas del cabello de Violeta se movieron suavemente cuando ella aprisionó en sus brazos a Sucrette. La pelinegra, un poco confundida al principio, mantuvo sus manos quietas a los lados de la figura de la muchacha, pero, tras unos instantes, correspondió al abrazo que le ofrecía.

-Felicidades, Su- dijo antes de separarse.

Hizo lo mismo con Alexy, quien la estrechó efusivamente en sus brazos, regalándole la bella sonrisa que siempre ornaba su rostro. Justamente así era la Violeta que todos conocían: una chica inocente, tierna y nada egoísta.

-Gracias- Rosalya le devolvió su bloc. -Yo… nos vemos después, Kim me espera- y, dicho eso, se fue corriendo.

-¡Vaya, ya es tan tarde!- exclamó la de ojos dorados -He quedado con Leigh, ¡nos vemos luego!- la peliblanca siguió el ejemplo de Violeta, dejándolos solos.

-No sé, pero no le creo- dijo la pelinegra, ambos rieron.

-Dale el beneficio de la duda- respondió Alexy divertido.

-En fin, ¿vamos afuera?- preguntó ella dándose la vuelta.

-Antes de eso- el ojivioleta la detuvo al tomar su mano, ella se dio la vuelta sin soltarlo -hay algo que he querido decirte desde ayer- la pelinera se ruborizó al recordar la mano de Alexy en su mejilla antes de que apareciera su madre.

-¿Q-qué cosa?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Yo… estoy consciente de lo que dije enfrente de todos, pero nunca te lo pregunté adecuadamente. Tú sabes cuánto te quiero, eres la única persona que me hace sentir de esta manera, así que... Su, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?- la pelinegra sintió que sus manos temblaban al igual que sus labios. Una sonrisa, quebrada por la emoción, se anticipó a su voz que pacientemente esperó Alexy.

-¡Claro que sí!- y se echó a sus brazos para besarlo.

El gemelo cerró los ojos y le correspondió cariñosamente, apretando su mano y llevando la suya, la que estaba libre, a la mejilla de su novia. Se miraron sonrientemente hasta que el sonido de unas pisadas los alertó de que alguien se acercaba. Poco después apareció el señor Farres.

-Mejor vuelvan a casa, estamos por cerrar el instituto. Buenas tardes- y, luego de eso, se dirigió a paso rápido al aula de profesores: iba retrasado.

Sucrette tomó la mano de Alexy y se puso en camino hacia la salida sin decir nada. Al salir, su vestido ondeó levemente por la fresca brisa que bañaba la tarde. Se volvió hacia el peliazul y sonrió recordando las palabras de Rosalya: "Deberías salir con Alexy al terminar las clases". ¿Quizá debería invitarlo a una cita? ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, era una ocasión especial.

おわり

* * *

_No puedo creer que se haya terminado. Comencé esta historia en marzo y la termino ahora en diciembre, ¡cuánto tiempo ha pasado!_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic, sobre todo a los que amablemente dejaron un review; sus comentarios siempre me alentaron a seguir con la historia. Me pregunto si haré otra historia larga o me dedicaré a un one-shot. Quién sabe, ya veré qué se le antoja a mi musa en estos días._

_En fin, ¡espero que les haya gustado! Nuevamente, gracias por leer._

_¡Hasta el siguiente fic!_

_Ariste._


End file.
